


The World is Mine, in Time

by Katliger



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Drunk Kissing, F/M, Finn is 100 percent boring human, I'll make it up as I go, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Rose and Hux make out off screen, Samhain, Slow Burn, antique shop, can angels even get drunk?, creature feature, does this shop actually sell antiques?, honestly I have no idea what the plan is here, it's maaaaagic, not like Needful Things I promise, part time job, playing fast and loose with theology here, special clientele
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katliger/pseuds/Katliger
Summary: The shop didn’t look like much from the outside, almost a little rundown really. On one side was a shuttered up location clearly for lease and on the other a brightly lit flower shop. An old wooden sign above the door said ‘First Order Antiques’ in faded paint, and a fluorescent orange sign in the display window said,"Help Wanted. Inquire Within."Rey takes a part-time job at an antique shop, but there's more lurking in the shelves than just old nicknacks. But her mysterious boss Kylo seems quite the angel, well, maybe a fallen one. And the clientele are more than what they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imma level with you, I have no idea where this is going. I have no plan because I wasn't going to do anything episodic. I figured I would be multiple one-shots kinda gal, but here we are, giving this shit a try. 
> 
> There's probably going to be like witches and magical persons and stuff lurking in this, you know, ghouls. 
> 
> Kylo is a Lucifer-like, but not like "the devil" or "satan". Really, I'm playing fast and loose with theology here. Also, this is not like Steven King's Needful Things. And, yes, the title is from Constantine, which is an underrated movie and if you haven't seen in, come on! In the year of our lord, Keanu Nineteen, there's no excuse. 
> 
> Rated T and up for now, mostly because I write as I speak which is full of swearing. Might change if I'm feeling bold later.

The shop didn’t look like much from the outside, almost a little rundown really. On one side was a shuttered up location clearly for lease and on the other a brightly lit flower shop. An old wooden sign above the door said ‘First Order Antiques’ in faded paint, and a little blue plastic sign in the center of the door indicated they were open.

 An odd assortment of nicknacks rested in the display window: gold pocket watches, silver letter openers, old brass lighting fixtures, that sort of thing. And at the corner of the display window sat a little fluorescent flyer that said ‘Help Wanted, Inquire Within’.

From the outside, it hardly looked like the interior was lit at all, which made Rey doubt that the place was actually open for business. But the door swung open when Rey turned the handle, a little bell tinkled overhead and while the shop wasn’t brightly lit, it did have an inviting warm glow.

It was like stepping back in time, an antique shop that might as well be an antique itself with its sturdy wood counters and display cases, hardwood floors, and shelves upon shelves crammed full of objects from decades past. One section was full of faceless cloth and straw dolls of various sizes. Another shelf was an assortment of candelabra in a variety array of polish, including one so tarnish that only a hint of the silver could be seen below the black. Most of the shelves, however, were mismatched, organized in a way that was not immediately clear to Rey.  And there was a bit of dust to everything but not in an unkempt way.

The whole space seemed much larger on the inside than the outside facade would suggest. In fact, Rey was almost certain the room had to flow into the vacant spot next door to accommodate everything within. Or maybe it was just a trick of the light and the set up made it look bigger than it actually was.

At the back ran a large oak counter with a very modern computer sitting on top looking incredibly out of place in this shop out of time. Beyond the counter and computer, a frosted glass door stood slightly ajar, peeled gold letters on the glass indicated this was the storeroom. There didn’t seem to be anyone in the room at present.

Rey walked up to the counter. Her eyes searched for a bell or something to alert the owner or clerk of her presence, but the countertop held only the computer and an old fashioned ledger book, closed. 

 

“Hello? Is anyone here?”

Her voice carried through the shop, she hoped it carried through to the storeroom as well. A minute passed and no reply came, no one appeared from beyond the door. Just as she prepared to call out again a peculiar scent filtered through the air.

Where once it smelled musty now there was the smell of woodsmoke, but it wasn’t overpowering. Instead, the smell invoked within her a memory of a beachside campfire with her friends last summer. Rey closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, sinking into the memory as a small smile spread across her face.

 

“Can I help you?”

Rey’s eyes flew open wide. She hadn’t heard footsteps so she was completely surprised to see that someone now stood right in front of her behind the counter. Not just any someone either. He was well over six feet tall, broad, with dark hair that looked like untamed silk, piercing dark eyes, and pale as moonlight. He was dressed head to toe in black except for a small embroidered gold torch on the left breast pocket of his collared shirt.

She knew she was staring slack-jawed at him and quickly snapped her mouth closed. A second later, she realized that the evocative scent originated from him 

 

“Hi, um, yes, I saw you had a ‘help wanted’ sign and I would like to apply, please.”

 

“It’s part-time only.”

 

His voice did something funny to her insides, sounding like black velvet to her ears. Rey struggled to repress a shudder. She didn’t usually get hung up on voices.

 

“That’s fine. I’m a grad student anyway, I don’t need full time.”

 

“I need someone for the evenings. I have many regulars so I stay open late for them. Is that a problem?”

Rey thought this strange. How much business could an old antique shop get that it would stay open late? It would have to operate at a considerable loss. But if it paid on time it wasn’t really her issue what the financial situation was.

 

“No problem. My classes are all in the morning, although I do teach a class until noon on Friday. Hope that’s okay.”

 He didn’t hesitate to answer.

 

“It’s fine. I’ll need you here 6 to 10 Wednesday to Saturday evenings.”

 He looked at her like he expected her to refuse, his dark eyes boring into her own. What young twenty-something wanted to give up part of both their Friday and Saturday nights?

 One that was living off a TA salary and value packs of ramen, as Rey was currently doing.

 

“Totally fine, I’m not really a weekend partier anyway.”

He smirked then and it changed his face completely into something very bright.

 

“You start tomorrow. 6 pm sharp. You can bring your school work with you for when it’s slow, though after eight it usually isn’t. Dress code is whatever. Don’t be late.”

His voice indicated a dismissal and he turned towards the storeroom door. 

Rey stood there for half a beat dumbfounded.

 

“Wait, so I got the job? Just like that?”

He turned, smirk still on his face. “Just like that,” he waved his hand dismissively. But Rey wasn’t totally convinced. In her experience, acquiring a job was more...effort.

 

“Do you want to check my references first?”

 

“No need. I know everything I need to know about you.”

 

“Um...okay. Cool? See you tomorrow, then. I guess.”

 Rey was halfway back to the front before it dawned on her.

 

“Wait, I don’t know your name.”

 It seemed like they had both missed a crucial step in the hiring process, even if their interview had been unorthodox, this still seemed pretty important. He turned back to look at her.

 

“Kylo, the owner.”

 

“Nice to meet you Kylo, I’m Rey.”

 

“I know.”

 

And that really was final. He disappeared behind the door with very audible heavy footsteps and it clicked shut behind him. Rey left through the front puzzling over his response. Really, puzzling over the whole interaction. Just like that, she had a part-time job with no idea of the pay or really what was expected of her. All she knew was that the antique shop kept weird hours, was owned by a very handsome man with an aura of mystery who smelled like a campfire in a good way, and it was a block from her modest apartment building. Rey wasn’t one to question a good thing.

At least, she hoped it was a good thing.


	2. First day on the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey starts her first day at First Order Antiques and meets some of the interesting regulars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, I'm so sorry. It took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do with this since I've never written a multi-chapter fic before. It feels more like a weird vibe than the creepy vibe I had originally intended, but we'll see how this goes. Thanks for hanging tight and coming back. I'll try to be better.

“So you didn’t even ask how much it paid?”

 

“I guess I just assumed minimum wage. It’s only a shop.” 

 

But Finn still looked dubious, “I dunno, Peanut. Doesn’t it seem a bit weird to you?” 

 

Rey chewed her dumpling slowly in contemplation. The coffee table in front of them was laden with cheap Chinese food from the take-out place on the ground floor of their apartment. It was one of their splurge foods, and Rey’s new job seemed like an occasion enough. 

 

But after Rey told her roommate Finn about her unorthodox job interview, he seemed less enthusiastic.

 

“Oh, totally weird. But we’re used to a little weird,” she waved her chopsticks around indicating the room around them. 

 

Their living room had the typical clutter of two grad students crammed into a small space with never enough time for a proper cleaning. One wall was comprised of one large overstuffed bookcase. Almost every single volume was dedicated to the occult. It was their inheritance from the foster mother who raised them both. Maz had been a staple in the local Pagan community and was a part-time psychic when the mood struck her. When she died, Rey and Finn couldn’t bring themselves to throw anything away, so they lugged the bookcase and its contents with them through undergrad and graduate school. 

 

The rest of the apartment was taken over with hanging herbs and candles and a few crystals, though crystals were more Finn’s thing than Rey’s. Rey preferred plant work. They still kept to Maz’s Pagan traditions even if they weren’t very active in the community anymore. 

 

“It’s not weird, it’s comforting. And a whole hell of a lot safer than some random shop with a mysterious handsome proprietor,” Finn responded before shoving a whole dumpling into his mouth. 

 

Rey frowned, “I never said he was handsome.” 

 

“You didn’t have to, I could tell by the way you talked about him. And who agrees to take a job with absolutely no information unless they had been seduced by a pair of pretty eyes?” Finn rolled his eyes and picked up the container of rice. 

 

“That’s not why I agreed to take the job. Sure, he was good to look at, but money is kind of the motivating factor here,” she huffed.

 

Now Finn snorted, “Which you don’t know how much that’s going to be, so that’s a lame excuse.” 

Rey threw a fortune cookie at him, which Finn dodged easily. 

 

“Okay, okay! But I’ll feel better if you at least bring some mugwort with you or something for protection,” Finn said, his tone more serious. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes, “Nettle would be better, but I get what you mean. Sure, I’ll come up with something using nettle and take it with me tomorrow to make you happy.” 

 

“Thanks, Peanut.”

 

“Whatever, mom.” 

  


It was a quarter till six when Rey arrived in front of First Order Antiques. She had barely gotten a block away from her apartment when the sky opened up and poured on her the entire walk to the shop. 

 

Rey cursed herself for not grabbing an umbrella as she stood to shake loose water from her body under the building overhang. It was going to be a cold first shift. 

 

With the grey sky outside, through the window, the shop looked even darker than it did the day before. Yet the plastic blue sign said Open. The little bell above the door tinkled as she walked through the threshold. 

 

This time Kylo was already behind the counter, typing away on the computer that looked so out of place amongst the old artifacts on the shelves. 

 

“Try not to drip on any of the merchandise, please,” he called out to her without looking away from whatever he was working on. 

 

“Sorry,” Rey responded, sheepishly as she wiped her feet on the mat inside the door. It would do little good, she was soaked through, but at least it would mostly keep from tracking wet footprints through the store as she walked up to her new boss.

 

“I’m in the process of digitizing my records book, so that’s what I’ll have you start with today. I’ll move you up to customer interactions once you get more acquainted with the store and the clientele.” 

 

Kylo finally looked up and acknowledged her, really taking in her sopping appearance. Soaked grey t-shirt stuck to her body and skinny jeans so thoroughly saturated by the storm they were now basically a second skin. Her battered Converse squelched with each step. The hair that she had swept up into three cute buns was now plastered to her head, the buns dragged down and misshapen. The only thing dry about her was the waterproof messenger bag slung across her body that contained her school work. 

 

Meanwhile, her new boss was impeccably dressed in all black with a small golden torch embroidered over his breast pocket and incredibly dry. 

 

 “I can’t have you out here looking like a drowned rat. You’ll scare away the customers. Wait here.” 

 

He indicated a spot behind the counter for her to stand. Rey opened her mouth to protest, to call him rude, but then thought better of it. It was her first day and that was a one-way ticket to getting fired fast. So she snapped her mouth closed and went to stand where he indicated.

 

Then Kylo disappeared behind the only door behind them labeled Storage Room, pulling it shut behind him. Rey stood there shivering, her hands nervously fiddling with the strap of her bag. She thought of the nettle mix satchet in the bottom of her bag. Finn had insisted and so to ease his mind she bundled up the mix of nettles and herbs and tossed it into the bag before piling her work on top of it. 

 

After only a few minutes Kylo slipped back through the storage room door with a bundle in his hands. 

 

How big is that storage room? Rey thought to herself. 

 

“Here. These are probably too big, but at least its something dry. You can change in my office. It’s number one of the panel.”

 

He handed over the bundle of clothes and indicated a small brass panel next to the storage room door. There were six large buttons, each numbered. Then he turned away from her and went back to the computer.

 

Rey stood in the same spot, confused. She looked over at the panel and the door. 

 

“Just hit the button and open the door. It’s not that difficult. And hurry up, I’m expecting a customer soon and I want to get you started before they show up.”

 

Kylo’s voice had just a bit of irritation in it, which was enough to spur Rey into moving her feet. She tentatively reached out and pushed the 1 button on the panel. A small ding sounded from the door. With one hand holding the bundle away from her wet clothes, she turned the doorknob to the storage room with her free hand. 

 

Where she expected piles of junk and excess merchandise instead there was a large wood-paneled office. On one wall a large fireplace and mantel took up considerable space. A cheery fire burned in the grate. A deep burgundy leather couch took up another wall across from the fireplace. There were shelves lining the whole room, stuffed with books and various trinkets. At the far back wall sat a heavy mahogany desk absolutely cluttered with papers and books and paperweights. Two wooden chairs sat in front of the desk. There were only two windows in the room, both with dark heavy drapes. It was a dark, yet cozy room. 

 

Rey walked to the leather couch and placed the dry clothes on it while she stripped off her wet things with some difficulty. She shivered as the air hit her wet skin. For a moment she debated whether to take off her wet underthings, but decided against it. Before putting on the dry clothes, she ran across the room to stand before the fire and let it warm up her body. 

 

It took only a minute for her to feel warmer and drier. Back at the couch now, she pulled on the new clothes, a pair of too large black sweatpants which she rolled down at the waist and up to the knees, and a black t-shirt. The t-shirt was large enough on her that she could have almost worn it as a dress, a little risque dress, but still. So instead she pulled the loose fabric to the side and tied it off into a knot at the pants waistline. 

 

Looking around the room she found a small rack and draped her wet thing over it in front of the fire. Sockless, she pulled on her still wet shoes since she had nothing else. Her hair she pulled out of the buns with some difficulty, then gathered it all up into a singular messy bun. 

 

Remerging through the door, she found Kylo speaking to a gaunt-looking ginger man. She shut the door and it dinged behind her. The ding was what drew the attention of the ginger-haired man and Kylo, who turned half around to her.

 

“And what do we have here, Ren? I didn’t think you would have a snack ready for me too.” 

Ginger haired had a voice that sent chills up Rey’s spine. And she definitely didn’t like the way he was looking at her like he planned to eat her in one gulp. 

 

“I’m not a snack, mister!” Rey nearly snarled, glaring at him. She’d heard plenty of foul things from men about her appearance since she hit puberty and Maz taught her to never ignore words that made her uncomfortable but to confront them. 

 

“Oh and she’s feisty, too. I do love them when they are feisty.” Ginger’s face was positively smug, pulling into a wicked grin that showed off brilliantly white sharp teeth. 

 

Rey never considered herself a coward, but the ginger’s smile sent a flash of fear through her, and she hunched in on herself, clutching her bag tighter thinking of the nettle. But then Kylo stepped in front of her, obscuring her view of the ginger and likewise blocking her from his view. 

“She’s my new shop girl, Hux. And you’ll not feed off my employees,” his voice held authority, and Rey could see just enough around him that it wiped the smile from the ginger’s face.

 

The ginger, Hux, sniffled loudly then.

  


“Just as well, she reeks of your scent. Clever trick to put her in your clothes, it’s enough to spoil my appetite. Hmm…” Hux stopped and sniffed again. Rey peaked around Kylo just an inch and saw the smirk return to Hux’s face.

 

“Nettle, how quaint. Got yourself a little hedgewitch, Ren. How cute.” 

 

This time Hux was mocking, and Rey saw her new boss’ hands curl into fists. 

 

“You have what you came for, Hux. It’s time to leave now. And leave my shop girl alone or you can salutatum mane.” 

 

Rey didn’t know what this last meant, but Kylo’s tone made it clear it was a threat. And Hux took it as such. With one last sneer, he turned on his heel and was out the door. The bell tinkled at his departure. 

 

Kylo whirled around to face Rey, who had leaned off the side a little to watch Hux leave. 

 

“First thing you need to know if Hux comes in and I’m not around you need to get to the storage room quickly. Use number two, you’ll be safe there.” 

 

“If he’s dangerous, why don’t you just call the cops on him or ban him from the store?” Rey asked, somewhere between confusion and fear. 

 

Kylo ran a hand over his face.

 

“It’s complicated. He’s a good customer, just a total asshole. He won’t bother you if I’m around though. Now, let me show you your first task.” He walked back to the computer and pulled the old ledger book closer to him.

 

Rey walked up to stand next to him. 

 

“So where do the other numbers go? Through the door, I mean. Is it like mechanical or something?” 

 

Kylo turned to look at the panel behind them. 

 

“One goes to my office, as you saw. Two goes to the storage warehouse. Three is my apartment, Hux would have to be invited through there, so it’s safe. Four is the back room or I guess a break room now. Five is none of your business. And I haven’t decided about six yet. Two and four is all you will need unless I say otherwise.” 

 

“But how does it work?” Rey asked, realizing that she had more questions than answers now. 

 

Kylo looked down at her, searching her face for a moment. 

 

“I will tell you now, Rey, there are many things in my store that you may find unusual. The door is the least of them. Now, like I said, digitizing records.” 

  


Over the next hour, Kylo showed her how to enter records from the ledger book into a program on the computer. It wasn’t the most exciting work, in fact, it was downright boring. But Kylo was adamant that the shop needed to pull itself into the modern era. 

 

“After this, we can start work on keeping a digital inventory. I won’t lie to you, Rey, that will take a very long time. There’s stuff in here I’ve completely forgotten about and I’m always getting new stuff. I hope you are up to the task.” 

 

He looked for her reaction. Rey only shrugged, it wasn’t like she expected this job to be exciting. 

 

“Okay, at least it’ll keep me busy. I know you said I could work while I’m here but that feels a little like I’m taking advantage of your time and money. If I’m here, I should be doing shop work.” 

 

“Very well. Gods know there is plenty to do around here. I’ve been putting off updating for way too long.” 

 

The tinkle of the doorbell drew their attention from the work before them. An elderly couple walked in. Both men wore matching brown leather fanny packs and socks with sandals. They practically screamed tourist to the room. 

 

“Tourist come in occasionally. Try to get them to move along quickly whenever they do come in. They won’t find anything they need here,” Kylo stage whispered to her, keeping his eyes on the couple. Rey didn’t look at him when she responded, instead following his lead in a whisper.

 

“Why do you think they won’t buy anything?” 

He turned to her this time, “Because I’ve made sure they won’t find anything of interest.” 

 

There was a finality in his voice that Rey figured she wouldn’t get a straight answer. So she focused her attention back on the couple slowly making their way around the shelves. 

 

“Well?” Kylo looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Well, what?” 

 

“Are you going to do your job?” 

 

“Oh, you meant me get them out now?”

 

“Obviously.” 

 

Kylo crossed his arms and gave her a dismissive hand gesture. She took a step then another around the counter. A look over her shoulder, she looked at him as if she was going to argue, but then turned back towards the rest of the shop and walked up to the browsing couple.

 

“Can I help you find anything?” she plastered on a smile. She was a little rusty in the customer service department, teaching undergrads didn’t mean she had to be nice. 

 

The couple seemed bewildered by her appearance as if they didn’t expect the shop to actually have employees. 

 

“Oh, no, we’re just looking, dear.” one of the men said, squeezing his partner’s hand and pulling them away from Rey. 

 

“Uh...we’re closing soon...so if umm...yeah.” Nailed it, thought Rey. 

 

“Ah yes, it’s late Richard. Let’s get a hot chocolate from that cute cafe down the street and head back to the hotel,” the other man said, smiling at his partner. The two then made a quick exit. 

 

“Smooth,” came the laugh behind her. 

 

Rey whirled around and glared at Kylo, “Shut it.”

 

“I’m your boss now, and while I would say I’m pretty lenient, you don’t get to tell the boss shut it,” the laugh was gone, and Rey had the choice to either push it or be cowed. And Rey was rarely cowed.

 

“Sorry. Shut it, _sir_.”

 

She really did try to keep the smirk from her face, but it started to show through. And while Kylo didn’t smile, he didn’t look angry either. Just as she was heading back to the counter the door tinkled open and a fragrant wind blew through the shop followed by a young black-haired woman in khaki overalls. 

 

“Kylo! So nice to see you! Have you got my order?” she called out to Kylo from the door, crossing the room in quick strides. Rey stared at her in awe. There was an air about this woman that just suddenly made the room feel lighter. 

 

“Hello, Rose. I have the aglaophotis in the back, just a sec,” Kylo said, then popped through the door, leaving Rose and Rey alone in the shop.

 

Rey made her way back around the counter. One of the too long pants legs had started to fall and she bent down and rolled it back up. When she stood up once again Rose was standing flush with the counter. She looked at Rey with big bright eyes that simultaneously made Rey feel warm and freaked out.

 

“A hedgewitch! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I told him you would be,” Rose said with excitement. 

 

“Huh?” was Rey’s dazzling reply. 

 

“I told Kylo you would be a hedgewitch. I saw you in my dreams months ago, and I told him! He didn’t believe me. Silly angel never believes me,” she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet now. But Rey could only look at her in confusion, she had no idea what Rose was talking about. 

 

“Oh, I’m Rose by the way. I’m here all the time, Kylo really has the best stock within a hundred miles,” Rose held out her hand for Rey to shake. Rey took her hand and felt something akin to a hug as she took Rose’s hand.

 

“I’m Re…”

 

“Rey, yes I know. I told Kylo…” 

 

But whatever she told Kylo was cut off by the reappearance of the very man. He looked at the two women still shaking hands. 

 

“It’s her first day, Rose. I’m easing her in,” he said grumpily, setting what looked like a potted peony on the table. Dropping Rey’s hand, Rose turned her attention to the plant on the table, wrapping her hands around the plastic pot. 

 

“So pretty, a perfect addition to my garden,” Rose was now engrossed in examining the plant's leaves and petals. 

 

“I didn’t think aglaophotis was a real plant. Plants are kinda my thing but I’ve only heard about this in mythology,” Rey also bent her head to look at the plant before them. Maz was a gardening fanatic and had taught Rey all she knew, but this was something she never saw in Maz’s garden. 

 

“You can’t find this beauty just anywhere. Only Kylo knows how to get them. He has his connections, although his best connection used to be…” 

 

“Rose, I’ll put it on your tab. I’ll have the moly next week, you’ll get a message when it’s in,” Kylo cut off whatever Rose was going to say. 

 

“Fine, fine. Rey, once I get this planted I’ll bring you a starter clipping. Aglaophotis is great protection and way more powerful than the nettle you have. Hedgewitches are so cute,” she rounded the counter and threw her arms around Rey suddenly. 

 

Rey was stunned by the sudden contact, so she only managed to let herself be hugged. Her whole body felt like it was wrapped in the warmest blanket ever, and Rey’s senses were suddenly filled with the smell of Maz’s garden and peppermint tea. Tears sprang to her eyes suddenly, but she wasn’t sad, it was like a happy memory. 

 

“Hmmm, that’s odd. I haven’t felt that since…” Rose searched Rey’s eyes for a long moment.

 

“Rose, don’t,” Kylo warned in a whisper. 

 

Rose’s eyes snapped to his, then she squeezed Rey once more and then she and her plant left into the night. 

 

“What was that about?” Rey asked.

 

“That’s just Rose. She’s a little out there, but she’s a great customer. Likes to stick her nose too much in other people's business. Anyway, I think that’s it for today,” Kylo turned back to his computer.

 

“I thought this was for four hours, it’s only nine,” Rey looked at one of the clocks on the wall.

 

“Don’t worry about it today, you’ll be paid for the whole shift.”

 

“About pay, I know we didn’t discuss it yesterday, but…” Rey hesitated, she didn’t really like talking about money, but this was a job.

 

“Don’t worry, Rey. You’ll be paid every Saturday and you’ll find I’m generous to my employees. Until tomorrow,” and he pressed two on the panel and was gone. 

 

Rey stood there for a moment longer then shouldered her bag and walked out of the store. The rain had stopped and the air still had the smell of ozone. The walk home was uneventful, and she wasn’t surprised to see Finn sitting on the couch waiting for her when she got home.

 

“Hey, Peanut. Who’s close are those?” 

 

Rey looked down, she was still in the sweatpants and t-shirt Kylo had lent her. It was then she realized that she had left her own clothes back in Kylo’s office. Well shit, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on the [Twitter](https://twitter.com/clumsyrogue). Come talk to me about Star Wars, Reylo, and/or Dungeons and Dragons. Just let me love you.


	3. Poe and his Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two and we meet someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay, it's been a crazy few weeks in the real world. And on top of everything else, I have a 4-month-old who thinks napping during the day is for everyone else but him. 
> 
> So thanks for being patient, you all rock so hard!

On her second day, Rey made sure to double-check the weather report. Rain wasn’t expected but she grabbed her umbrella anyway on her way to the shop. Her messenger bag strung across her chest, this time filled not with her school books but with the freshly laundered clothes that belonged to her new boss. 

 

She arrived at the antique shop at quarter till Rey had the habit of showing up fifteen minutes early to everything. As she slipped inside she noted it was completely empty of customers and that Kylo was not behind the counter. A small sign sat on the countertop instead that said ‘Ring Bell for Service’, and below the words sat a bronze handbell with a polished handle. 

 

Rey walked around the counter and dropped her bag on the floor off to the side and took her place up in front of the computer. A note was taped to it, written in a scrolled hand, letters formed too beautifully for a simple note.

 

_Rey,_

_I’m working on a customer request in the Storage Room. Please continue on the records project. If a customer comes in, ring the bell._

_-Kylo_

 

Rey looked over at the bell sitting on the counter. Of course he would use a handbell instead of the one that dings. She laughed to herself. Kylo looked to be somewhere in his early thirties, but he had an air about him that made him seem more like an old man from a bygone era. 

 

She got to work setting up the computer and slid the ledger book so it was next to her and began to type. In the first hour, only one person came in. They looked through the shelves for a minute or two, but Rey ushered them out quickly. Clearly a tourist, Rey was already starting to be able to tell the difference. Otherwise, she was left to make headway in the ledger book, humming to herself as she did so. 

 

Seven passed and headed towards the half-hour and still Kylo remained in the back and nobody came through the door. Just as Rey stood to stretch her back, the doorbell tinkled and a man walked in off the street. Rey took him in from the other side of the shop. His brown hair had a little wave to it, his eyes sparkled, visible even across the room, and a large smirk adorned his graceful lips. He was dressed in what could only be described as rugged chic like he was preparing to go on an archaeological dig later. 

 

When he saw Rey he practically skipped towards her in delight, his smirk becoming a full grin. There was something about his demeanor that rubbed her the wrong way, so rather than smile back she placed her hands firmly on the counter and kept her face neutral.

 

“Well, well, who do we have here? Are you new here, darling, or is that cranky old angel keeping you hostage?” his voice was like honey, but too sweet for Rey’s taste. 

 

“Second day. Are you picking up or just browsing?” Rey planned to keep this interaction strictly professional.

 

But the newcomer had other ideas. He leaned against the counter, one arm resting on the wood, the other free to gesture wildly. 

 

“There’s time for business soon, lamb. I’m Poe, Poe Dameron. And what’s your name, darling?” 

 

“I’m Rey. And I’d rather you didn’t call me darling,” she crossed her arms over her chest defensively. 

 

Poe pouted for a moment, then grinned again, “Why, Rey dear?” 

 

“It makes me uncomfortable. Now, are you picking up or just browsing? I have work to do if you just want to browse,” Rey wanted to shut this down quickly, something in the way Poe looked at her made her feel off like she was a piece of meat. 

 

“Picking up, but we have time for that later. Let’s talk about me taking you…”

 

But wherever Poe planned to take her was cut off by Rey picking up the handbell suddenly and ringing it for several seconds. Poe’s nose crinkled in annoyance, but the grin never left his face.

 

“Oh, you didn’t have to go and spoil the fun,” he said, looking her right in the eye. Then his gaze moved upwards and behind her. 

 

Rey didn’t need to turn around to know Kylo was there. She didn’t hear the door open or close, nor did she hear his footsteps, but he was there. From the way Poe’s smile slipped just a little, she also knew Kylo was probably not happy to see this customer. 

 

“Poe, leave my shop girl alone. She’s not for you,” Kylo’s voice was menacing, his words charged with an unspoken threat. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, either to ward off Poe or reassure her, she wasn’t sure. 

 

“You’re no fun, my cranky angel. I wasn’t going to do anything to her. At least nothing she wouldn’t beg me for eventually,” the grin was back. But his words made Rey sick. Briefly, she contemplated fleeing to the break room through the one door, but she wasn’t going to give this Poe creep the satisfaction of watching her walk away. 

 

Instead, she glared at Poe, hoping he would leave soon. This only caused Poe to grin more, like a Cheshire cat. 

 

“She’s even cuter when she’s angry. So full of life. I could see us having a lot of fun together. I’ll take my order now. Why don’t you run to the back and get it? I’ll keep little Rey here company.”

 

“Rey, go to the break room, I’d rather not leave you alone with this monster,” Kylo indicated the door behind them. 

 

“It’s fine, I can handle him, just hurry up,” Rey glared hard at Poe to stress her point.

 

“Oh, I’m hardly a monster, Ben. Merely a humble...why are you shaking your head? You’re giving me the serious shut up face. I haven’t seen the serious shut up face since the Fall,” Poe’s face was now full of confusion, his brows furrowed. It was a startling change from his original cocky manner. 

 

Rey looked up to her boss who had gone a little white in the face, his knuckles also turning white where they gripped the counter so hard she thought the wood would splinter. 

 

Realization dawned on Poe’s face, and the confusion melted away to welcome the smirk once again. 

 

“Oh, I see now. She doesn’t know what you are. Bet she just thinks this is a quirky little antique shop and you the dreamy, quirky proprietor.”

 

“She is still standing here, asshole,” Rey’s voice was raised. Everything about this guy got on her nerves and made her skin prickle. 

 

Poe’s eyes turned to her and Kylo looked down at her, both with widened eyes. Leaning fully now against the counter, Poe looked her directly in the eye and smiled. They seemed to be glowing slightly like his eyes were trying to hypnotize her.

 

“Poe!” Kylo’s voice was a threatening growl, but he made no move. Poe held up his hand, in turn, to ward him off, never breaking eye contact with Rey. She stared right back at him.

 

“Little lamb, why don’t we get out of here and let me take you to my place and we will spend the rest of the night wrapped in bliss,” Poe’s eyes glowed brighter, his smile wider. 

 

Rey kept her gaze locked on his, staring into the hypnotizing eyes that seemed to promise pure pleasure if she only followed him. She leaned towards him across the counter, watching as his grin grew. 

 

Then she slapped him across the face. 

 

Unless she was much mistaken, she thought she heard a chuckle come from over her left shoulder where Kylo stood. In front of her, Poe looked gobsmacked, a red handprint now adorning his handsome face. Rey was prepared for him to cry out or get angry. What she was not expecting was for him to start laughing. 

 

“Well, that’s never happened before. Nobody has resisted the ol’ charm. What are you, lamb?” Poe looked at her now with wonder and a hint of respect. 

 

“She’s a hedgewitch, Poe. Now do you want your shit or not?” Kylo sounded annoyed, any trace of the chuckle long gone. His arms were crossed over his expansive chest and he glared at Poe as if by glaring enough he could make Poe disappear. 

 

Poe kept his eyes trained on Rey though, hardly acknowledging Kylo.

 

“Hedgewitch? How boring. Sure, go get my stuff, I have things to do anyway and people to seduce.” 

 

Rey wanted to take offense at his tone, but her mind focused instead on the word hedgewitch. Rose had called her that too. Did they somehow know she was raised pagan? Maybe Rose was part of the local group or something. But that didn’t explain why Kylo used the phrase or why Poe seemed to know exactly what it meant. 

 

“Poe, just stand right where you are and don’t look at anything. Do speak either.” Kylo pointed his finger at Poe for emphasis. Then he turned his attention on Rey, “If he tries anything, you have my permission to seriously maim him in any way you see fit. You won’t be fired.”

 

Then he was through the door and it was back to being Rey and Poe alone again. Rey tried to focus on the computer instead of the irritating man before her, but he was not to be ignored.

 

“He’s a bit of an ass, but he loves me. Deep down, somewhere in the dregs of his black heart. It’s there. Probably.”  

 

Rey kept her focus on the computer pretending to type, “Uh-huh, sure.” 

 

“Funny that he would keep a hedgewitch around. My cranky angel is getting all soft,” Poe smiled to himself.

 

“What’s a hed…”

 

But as she spoke Kylo busted through the door carrying an oblong package wrapped up in brown paper, this time making a lot of noise as he did so. He all but shoved the box into Poe’s waiting arms. 

 

“There, now get out,” Kylo growled.

 

“Shouldn’t I pay now?” Poe flashed his perfectly white teeth.

 

“I’ll put it on your tab. Now go. And leave my shop girl alone from now on,” his glare was stony, but Poe remained unphased. With a grin and a little wave from under the box, Poe was gone. 

 

For several seconds after his departure Kylo stood at the counter fuming while Rey just watched him from the corner of her eye, still pretending to type.

 

“I mean it, Rey. If Dameron makes you uncomfortable or angry, and he’s very good at that second one, do not be afraid to defend yourself. Your job is safe and he won’t call the police. He needs to be brought down a peg or two.” 

 

Kylo looked directly at her when he said this, causing Rey to turn to face him in return. She had so many questions burning in her mind. Like what was going on with Poe's eyes for one. But instead, she asked another question that had been eating at her for the last day.

 

“What’s a hedgewitch?” she asked suddenly. It wasn’t like she didn’t appreciate Kylo’s words, but the curiosity was more burning. And it did catch Kylo off guard by his reaction. 

 

“Simply that you are a solitary witch who channels from within rather than with any real magicks, and I assumed you known some herblore.”  Rey thought maybe he didn’t mean it as condescending as it sounded, but she couldn’t be sure, she didn’t know him really. But she still felt compelled to defend herself. 

 

“Magick is what we send out into the world, just because I don’t practice with others or like a coven doesn’t mean my magick is any less. There’s power in herbs, and green things connect with me.” She finally gave up any pretense of typing and gave her full-blown attention to Kylo. 

 

He wasn’t impressed by her response, “The pitiful thing you call magick is merely happy thoughts you send out into the world. It’s not real magick.” 

 

She was rolling her eyes before she even realized what she was doing, an unconscious response, “It’s real enough. There’s no such thing as like Harry Potter magic.” 

 

Kylo looked confused now, “I don’t know what that means.”

 

It was Rey’s turn to look confused, “You don’t know Harry Potter?”

 

“It hardly pertains to my work, which we are not doing. Records, how is that coming along?”

 

Rey looked back at the computer, then down at the ledger. Before Poe had shown up she was making some progress. But the last thirty minutes or so nothing got done other than pretend typing. 

 

“It’s going, I’ll keep at it. But if more colorful characters keep coming into your shop, I’m never getting anything done.” 

 

Was that the start of a smile she saw on Kylo’s face? Maybe. But it was gone in the blink of an eye. 

 

“I know for sure that a few of my Thursday regulars are out of town, so it should be quiet for now. If you need me, ring the bell, I need to finish up in the Storage Room.” 

 

Then he was gone, back through the door after hitting the number two button on the panel. Rey was once again alone in the shop. 

 

Kylo was right, it was completely quiet for the remainder of her shift. She was starting to wonder why he needed the extra help when nobody seemed to come in during the later hours she was there. She supposed it had something to do with the Storage Room projects since her presence up front meant he could work in the back. Curiosity idled in the back of her brain, wondering what he would be working on back there. So far she had not been inside the Storage Room, but she supposed it was sizable, probably filled with more junk than was already on the shelves. 

 

Just before ten, Kylo popped back through the door, a slight sheen of sweat on his brow, looking tired. Whatever the customer request, it was taking a lot out of him. 

 

“That will be all for today, Rey,” he said, not unkindly.

 

Rey blinked several times at the computer screen as if seeing the contents for the first time. Staring at all that text and neat handwriting had started to put her to sleep. Still, in a bit of a fog, she heaved herself up from the chair then bent to pick up her back. 

 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Here,” she reached into her bag and pulled out the clothes he lent her the day before. “Thanks again for the dry clothes. Don’t worry, I washed them.” 

 

He took them from her hands, tucking the folded sweats under his arm, giving her a nod. 

 

“I took the liberty of washing the clothes you left behind. They are under the counter there,” he indicated with one finger a couple of shelves next to where Rey had been working. 

 

Nothing sat on these shelves, but when she looked there was a bundle wrapped neatly in brown paper and tied up with twine. Rey stared at the bundle for several seconds in confusion. It hadn’t been there before, and Kylo had been in the Storage Room for most of the evening. But shaking her head, she chalked it up to fatigue and picked up the wrapped clothes and shoved them into her messenger bag before throwing the strap around her shoulders. 

 

She passed around Kylo and headed towards the door, but stopped halfway there and turned back to him. 

 

“Are all of your customers...odd?” she asked, fumbling with the right word.

 

Kylo smiled just the smallest of smiles, “Yes, I daresay they are. Goodnight, Rey.”

 

“Goodnight.” 

 

The doorbell tinkled as she walked out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll start clarifying what these people are instead of leaving them vague. 
> 
> Right, so Poe is an incubus. Making him a sex demon just made sense to me because he's so godsdamn charming. 
> 
> Hux, obviously, is a vampire, because he's a bloodsucking pain in the ass. 
> 
> And our Rose is a witch, but not like Rey. And she's a seer, though it's a little unpredictable. This gift leads her to meddle in Kylo's personal life, for his own good. Probably.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, you can hit me up on the Twitter verse, [@clumsyrogue](https://twitter.com/clumsyrogue). If I don't respond to your comment, I am so sorry! I do read them all, but sometimes I just forget to do the responding thing. 
> 
> I'm starting a new job in a couple of weeks, so my already inconsistent posting schedule will probably be a little more scattered. But I promise not to leave you hanging. Thank you so much for sticking around.


	4. The baobhan sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure there have been some odd people coming into First Order, but the woman in the green dress leaves Rey feeling very unsettled. And we get our first glimpse of the Storage Room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Two chapters in one week! What can I say, I felt inspired. Gonna give a shout out to @Hanable_13 whose comments have been encouraging me that this doesn't totally suck. 
> 
> If you would like to know what our green dress lady is, monster wise, check the below notes. If you would like to figure it out on your own, don't read the bottom notes.

“Don’t forget the midterm is next Thursday. The study guide is posted online already, but if you have any questions, come see me during my office hours on Tuesday.” 

 

Rey shut her laptop closed and stuffed it into her bag, watching at the undergraduate students before she did the same. Since it was an upper-level course, the students were only a few years younger than Rey, something that still weirded her out. But she enjoyed teaching, and since the class was in the late morning, people actually showed up. 

 

Today’s class wasn’t particularly exciting though. With the midterm the following week, Rey spent most of it going over material she thought Dr. Holdo would put on the exam. Not that she knew for sure what would be on it since she was 99% sure that Dr. Holdo had not even written the test yet. 

 

“Hey Rey,” a voice dragged her out of her own head as she swung her bag over her head. Standing across the lecture table was one of her students, an eager smile on his lips. 

 

“Hi Aiden, did you need something?” 

 

“Oh, uh yeah, some of us are heading out to the Union tonight. Would you like to come? For some pre-midterm chill. Not that you’re taking the midterm, but like before you have to grade a bunch of awful papers,” Aiden rambled, grin faltering as he couldn’t seem to stop his mouth. But then he looked up at her hopeful once he managed to stop talking. 

 

“Thanks, but I’m working tonight. Maybe some other time,” she kept her tone casual, even though she really had no interest in hanging out with him or any of her students. 

 

“No worries. What about tomorrow? I hear there this great folk band playing as Casa, could be cool.” He was persistent at least.

 

Rey sighed, “Can't I work Fridays and Saturday nights.” 

 

She really hoped that would put an end to Aiden’s persistence, and she started to move away from him towards the door. But he just followed her, ever eager.

 

“Damn, that must blow. Dr. Holdo must be like a real hardass to make you work the weekend.” 

 

“It’s not her, I have a second job outside of the university,” Rey was already tired of this conversation. It was her own fault it was continuing, she was being too nice to him. 

 

“Cool cool, where do you work? Maybe I could stop in and say hey this weekend.” 

 

Rey was ready to scream, but instead, she kept herself level. 

 

“I don’t think that’s a great idea, I just started and I don’t want my boss to think I’m lazy or anything. Thanks though. I’ll see you in lecture on Monday. Bye.” 

 

All but running away from the undergrad, Rey made her way towards the library. Finn was working one of the checkout counters when she arrived. As she approached the counter Finn thrust out a brown paper bag towards her, which she took gratefully.

 

“Forgot your lunch again, Peanut. That’s the third time this week,” he contained his smile by giving her a playfully reproachful look, before laughing aloud as Rey pulled the sandwich out and stuffed half of it in her mouth in a second. 

 

“Thanks. It’s been a weird few days. But I think I just had the weirdest thing of all happen to me,” she replied after taking a moment to chew and swallow her sandwich. 

 

Finn tilted his head in listening, so Rey continued.

 

“One of the guys in my discussion section asked me out. He’s been making weird flirty eyes at me all semester.” 

 

“Well, that’s sweet. But you’re not going out with him, right? You're his TA, it would be kinda awkward.”

 

“So awkward! I told him I had to work this weekend, which isn’t a lie,” Rey sighed as she picked through the paper bag and drew out a plastic-wrapped sandwich. 

 

“How is the job so far? You didn’t say much when you got home last night. Are you still packing the protection herbs?” 

 

Rey unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite before responding. She leaned over the desk so she was closer to Finn and could drop her voice.

 

“The herbs have stayed at the bottom of my bag, don’t worry. And the work right now is basic data entry, so a little boring. But it’s the customers that are the strange part. They’re - I don’t know what you would call them - odd.”

 

“Odd how?” Finn’s eyebrows drew together in concern. But Rey waved him off, taking another bite of her sandwich to delay answering again. 

 

“Not like in a bad way - well most of them not in a really bad way. Just cryptic, maybe. I don’t know, it’s hard to explain. But like Kylo hasn’t given me a reason to be concerned about them.”

 

“Oh, so it’s Kylo,” Finn’s tone was one of exasperation. 

 

“He hasn’t told me not to call him Kylo. And he’s been a good boss so far.” 

 

“Hold your judgment until you get your first paycheck, Peanut. You might not like him so well once you see what he’s actually paying you,” Finn tweaked her nose with a grin. 

 

Rey flinched back and wrinkled her nose, popping the last of the sandwich into her mouth. 

 

“I trust that it’ll be decent enough. Plus, he’s nice to look at when he’s not in the back, so that’s another incentive to stick around the odd things.” 

 

“Please don’t fuck your boss, Peanut. That’s even more awkward than dating a TA,” his eyes were pleading and sincere. 

 

Rey snorted, “I’m not going to sleep with him, Finn. He’s just the least odd thing in that whole shop. And I like the job enough that I don’t want to mess things up. Besides, he’s too broody for me.”

 

“Good, remember that. Anyway, I have to get back to work. See you at home?” 

 

Rey shoved the paper bag into her messenger bag, planning to eat the rest of it later. “Sure, I’ll see you probably after work tonight.” 

 

She turned from the desk and headed towards the exit.

 

“Make smart choices!” Finn called out to her. 

 

She turned, winked, and waved at Finn one last time before leaving the library. 

 

* * *

 

“Kylo, I have no idea what this says,” Rey called through the slightly open Storage Room door. The ledger book was in her hands and she screwed up her face staring at the page as if that would help her understand what was written there. 

 

Several seconds later Kylo appeared at the door, crowding her until she backed up enough to let him pass through the threshold. 

 

“There are plenty of things in there that you may not know, but just type what you see. It’s not that hard,” his tone was direct, but not unkind. 

 

Rey gave him her best annoyed face, “I’ve been doing that. What I mean is that I literally don’t know what this says, the letters are not from the Latin alphabet. I think it’s Greek, maybe?” Her eyes returned to the book hoping it would suddenly make sense.

 

“Let me see.” 

 

Kylo took the book from her hands and peered down at the entry she indicated with her finger. 

 

“βάζο? Oh, it’s an urn. Origins, obviously Greek. I think it’s from around the 5th century CE. Shelf E, row 2. Usually. It likes to move sometimes.” 

 

“Right, that totally makes sense. Let me just add that in the notes, ‘moves around a lot’,” Rey could not help the sarcasm in her voice, but she thought his response was a little stupid. 

 

And it seemed like Kylo did not appreciate her response, “Just make the note. If you have a problem with that, you can leave.” His eyes were stern and Rey couldn’t help but feel chastised. 

 

“Sorry, my default is sarcasm. It’s your system so I’ll put it down.” 

 

She walked back to the computer with the ledger book, not making eye contact with Kylo in a vain hope to not feel like she just messed up.

 

He huffed loudly and then his footsteps retreated through the Storage Room door and she was alone again in the front. 

 

Kylo stayed in the back for the next three hours, only occasionally would Rey hear a loud clang or bang followed by distant cursing. Not for the first time, she wondered just how large was the Storage Room, but she still had not peeked inside, realizing that was Kylo’s domain. 

 

At a quarter past nine, the door opened and a cool breeze swept into the shop. Rey looked up just as the bell tinkled, only to be met with a woman standing directly in front of her, causing Rey to jump from her seat. How did she cross the room so quickly?

 

Standing before her was an incredibly tall, pale woman with short blond hair. Her eyes were shockingly dark for being so fair and she wore a floor-length forest green dress with long lace sleeves. 

 

“Jesus, you scared me,” Rey clutched her heart feeling it beat quickly beneath her fingertips.

 

The woman in the green dress smiled. It was a wicked smile that did not reach her dark eyes. That smile gave Rey a certain chill she couldn’t place, it was unnerving. 

 

“I tend to have that effect on people. Where’s Kylo?” the woman asked in a clipped British accent. 

 

Rey steeled her nerves and tried to regain her composure, “He’s in the back. Are you picking up?” 

 

“Yes, tell him it’s for Phasma. He’ll know what to get,” she waved her hand dismissively, nails painted to match the dress. 

 

The service handbell still sat on the corner, but Rey ignored it and instead walked to the Storage Room door again and shouted.

 

“Kylo, there’s a Phasma here, can you bring up her order?” Rey did not look away from Phasma as she yelled, instead turning her head just enough that her voice carried through the door. In return, Phasma smiled that wicked grin again and Rey had to suppress the shudder that threatened to overtake her body.

 

Suddenly Rey was pulled through the crack in the Storage Room door, Kylo’s strong grip dragging her in the room while still keeping her on her feet. 

 

“What the -” Rey started, but the look on her boss’ face shut her up.

 

Kylo looked down on her with genuine concern. His eyes roved over her face, neck, and arms quickly. 

 

“Are okay? She didn’t hurt you or anything?” was that panic in his voice? He still had a grip on her arm. Normally, Rey would have wrenched her arm back from anyone who would grab her, but she could see that he was concerned.

 

“I’m fine. She didn’t do anything other than really creep me out. Who is she?” Rey put a hand over where he grabbed her to loosen his fingers where they were starting to dig in. Kylo understood the gesture and released her quickly. 

 

“Shit! Phasma usually comes in on Sundays. If I knew she was coming in today, I wouldn’t have left you up there alone.”

 

“Is she dangerous? Why not call the police?”

 

Kylo ran a hand over his face, “She’s not a good person, Rey. But she won’t do anything in my shop. And trust me, calling the police wouldn’t do much.” 

Now Rey was really confused, “Then why sell to her? Does she really spend enough money to risk something happening?

 

“It’s not about how much she spends, it’s what I sell her. It keeps her from really doing harm.” 

 

“Some antiques keep her from being psycho?”

 

“Yes,” Kylo said shortly, turning from Rey to look over an industrial shelf close to the door. 

 

There was something weird about the whole situation, but Rey understood she wasn’t going to get more from Kylo at this moment. So she turned her head to finally take in the Storage Room, and she couldn’t help the loud gasp that escaped her. 

 

The Storage Room was impossibly large, like cavernous large. Despite there being no steps between the front of the shop and the Storage Room, there was no mistaking that they were underground, deep underground. No matter how much she strained her eyes, she couldn’t seem to find a back wall or the sides for that matter. And filling in the entire area as far as the eye could see was large industrial shelves packed with random items and brown crates. And that was just the aisle she could see down, which was dimly illuminated anyway. 

 

Where they stood was a kind of platform raised only a foot or so from the ground. On the platform was a smaller industrial shelf that was stuffed with neatly wrapped packages which is where Kylo was looking. Each had a small tag attached, presumably with the name of the person who it was for. 

 

The whole of the Storage Room was overwhelming and impossible and Rey could not comprehend how it existed just beyond the door of an antique shop in the middle of the city. 

 

“Wha - how - how is this possible?” her jaw was hanging open, but she couldn’t bring herself to close it, nor tear her eyes away from the sight of the Storage Room. 

 

“It just is. Come on, let’s get this to Phasma and get her out,” Kylo said behind her. He grabbed Rey’s upper arm, gently this time and pulled her along through the Storage Room door again, Rey never taking her eyes off the room until Kylo shut the door once they were through it. 

 

He let go of her arm, dropping it as if it burned him, and her attention was drawn back to the woman in the green dress.

 

“Took you long enough,” she said to Rey, not Kylo, drumming her perfectly manicured nails on the counter. 

 

“I wasn’t expecting you until Sunday. I only just got this ready today,” Kylo said with disdain. But instead of handing her a package, he slid a thin envelope over the counter which Phasma picked up quickly and put in the purse she carried. 

 

“I’m afraid I’ll be busy this Sunday. Snoke is in town and he has need of me. Oh, don’t look so stricken, Kylo, he’ll be around to see you too.” Phasma smiled at the glowering look that now covered Kylo’s face. He ripped a different envelope offered by Phasma and shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans. 

 

“Get out, Phasma. And use the normal way,” his head ever so slightly nodded towards Rey, who was sitting back at the computer pretending to type. She noticed the nod anyway. 

 

Phasma grinned, this time it did reach her eyes with a wicked gleam, “How cute, Ren, you’ve got yourself a pet human. Well then, until next week.” 

 

Phasma turned on her heel and walked slowly out of the shop. Both Rey and Kylo watched her walk out, Kylo watching with a glare but Rey stared after her in complete confusion. Her eyes had been drawn down to Phasma’s retreating feet, which poked out from under the dress with each step. But instead of feet, there appeared to be hooves like a deer. 

 

When the door shut, Rey whirled on Kylo, “I have questions!” 

 

Kylo massaged his temples, not looking at her, “I bet you do. Save them for tomorrow, we’ll discuss them at your first week review.”

 

“But I -” 

 

“Go home, Rey. That’s it for today. I will see you at 6 pm tomorrow.” 

 

He then turned and pressed the 1 on the panel next to the door and slammed it shut behind him. 

 

Rey stood at the counter for another five minutes. She wanted to make sure Phasma had a good head start so she wouldn't accidentally run into her on the street. Something told Rey that would be bad.

 

Satisfied that enough time had passed, Rey grabbed up her bag and headed home.

 

When she walked through the door, she was greeted to the sight of Finn on the couch. He smiled at her as she entered, but it quickly dropped as he took in her face.

 

“Rey, what’s wrong?”

 

“I think I'm in over my head, Finn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I thought I loved writing Poe, but Phasma has a much more interesting creature feature. 
> 
> Baobhan sith - Scottish in origin. They kind of are a cross between a fae and a vampire. Basically, they appear as a beautiful woman in a long green dress, which conceals deer hooves instead of feet, who seduces her intended prey before draining their blood. They disappear at dawn and return at night. That's pretty metal.
> 
> As always, you can find me on Twitter [@clumpsyrogue](https://twitter.com/clumsyrogue). Thanks for reading and putting up with butchering of folklore.


	5. Tea and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey takes some time in the break room. Kylo offers answers. And Rey makes a decision on her future at First Order Antiques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this out yesterday. I had it all written, but before I could edit, I started feeling really shitty, so I just went to bed. But here it is for you, and in this Rey receives a little illumination. 
> 
> This chapter brought to you by a full pot of tea. Seriously, like 4 cups of tea, which is probably why I make a joke about gratuitous amounts of tea.

Rey stood outside of First Order Antiques for a long time. It was already 6:05 pm but still she stood in front of the door, unsure if she was going to go in and quit or just not go in at all. 

 

Finn had told her to quit the night before. Not that he believed her about the strange things and people she had met, but because he thought Kylo was drugging her or something. But Rey knew, somehow she just knew it wasn’t like that at all. 

 

That instead of drugs or hallucinations, there was something much bigger about the world than she had previously understood. There were creatures from stories who shopped at an antique store. An impossibly large space occupied the back room of a small space. And in the center of it all was her new boss Kylo Ren, who himself was more than what he seemed.

 

Rey had so many questions, but she was afraid of the answers. So she continued to stand outside the door undecided. Ignorance was bliss, but Rey wasn’t really that ignorant anymore, was she?

 

With a deep breath and a silent prayer to the goddess, she walked through the door into the shop, the little bell tinkling her arrival from above. 

 

Her eyes met Kylo’s from behind the counter. He stared straight at her and probably had been looking at her through the glass in the door while she remained undecided outside. Frozen at the doorway, Rey could only stare back.

 

“You’re late,” was the first thing Kylo said, voice even. 

 

Rey started then picked up her feet and moved towards him. “I couldn’t decide if it was better to come inside or run back home and stay in bed forever,” she said, stopping to stand across from his, the counter between them. 

 

He cocked his head and continued to stare, “You stood outside for thirty minutes. Longer than five minutes and you should have had your answer when you didn’t run screaming home. Don’t let it happen again.” 

 

“How do you know I’m going to stay?” Rey didn’t mean for it to come off like a challenge, but it did anyway. 

 

Kylo smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, “You will because you are curious. You have to know things.” He then turned from her and pressed the number 2 button on the panel and opened the Storage Room door.

 

“I still have questions,” she said, walking around the counter.

“I know and as I said yesterday, they will be answered at your week one review, which we will do at the end of your shift. Now, I’m heading back to the Storage Room. There’s tea in the break room for you, just wait until the door is shut completely and then press 4.” 

 

Then he was gone, the Storage Room door clicking shut after him. Rey dropped her bag with little ceremony. Frustration filled her as the thought of working a whole shift before she got some answers. 

 

Checking that nobody was coming in, she stomped over to the door panel, punched the number four button and walked through the door.

 

So far, Rey had only seen the Storage Room and Kylo’s office, but the break room was unexpected. It was by far the smallest space and looked more like a miniature solarium than a break room. There were green plants and blooming flowers everywhere. One wall was completely made up of windows looking out to still more green and noon day spring sunshine, despite it being evening, gloomy, and October. There was a simple wicker couch with a floral patterned cushion against another wall with a simple wicker table next to it, and across from that was a small kitchen space, complete with a stove and sink with a bit of counter space and cabinets above. The whole room smelled of flowers and earth. Rey half expected the floor to be grass, but it was instead a smooth wood. Sitting on the counter was a filled teacup and saucer, still steaming like it was freshly poured not a second ago. 

 

The room was impossible, of course, and there was no way Kylo decorated this for himself. Tentatively, Rey crossed the small space and picked up the teacup. The china was white porcelain with little crows painted on both the cup and saucer, an odd design.

 

She took the cup and set herself down on the wicker couch, breathing in the tea. Taking a small sip she was delighted to discover it was just to her liking, four sugars with a splash of milk. The rest of the cup she down in less than a minute, letting the hot liquid fortify her. As she set the empty cup on the wicker table, she gasped loudly as she watched the cup refill itself with the same tea prepared perfectly.

 

Rey stared at the cup for several minutes before reaching out a shaky hand and picking it up. Perfectly hot still.

 

Overwhelmed by the room now, Rey made a hasty exit back to the familiar and took up her chair at the counter. The cup she set on the countertop after taking another gulp. Strange and a little frightening it may be, it was still full of tea. 

 

For the next four hours, Rey found it incredibly hard to focus on the ledger book. Every time she finished the cup of tea it simply refilled itself, and no matter how long she ignored the cup, it was always the perfect temperature when she went to take a sip.

 

At ten o’clock on the dot, Kylo appeared from the Storage Room. Rey was out of the chair in half a second, dancing in front of him. 

 

“Thank the goddess, where is the bathroom?!” she nearly yelled in his face. 

 

“I thought you had questions?” Kylo gave her an amused look.

 

Rey waved him off, her dancing intensifying, “Kylo, I have had like seven cups of tea. Either tell me where the bathroom is or I’m just going to pee myself right here on the floor!”

 

“There’s one in the break room.” 

 

“Okay, I was in the break room earlier and charming though it is, there was no bathroom. What are you -” 

 

Rey was cut off as Kylo shoved her bodily through the Storage Room door after pushing the four button. And there, off to the side in the break room, was a door that most certainly wasn’t there the last time Rey was in the room. 

 

“There wasn’t a bathroom in there earlier!” the Storage Room door slammed behind her as she left the break room. 

 

“Why did you drink so much tea if you didn’t know if there was a bathroom?”

 

Rey’s eyes focused on the full teacup sitting where she left it next to the computer, “I - uh - it kept refilling and I didn’t know how to make it stop.” It sounded stupid to her own ears.

 

Kylo picked up the cup and drained it in one go. “That is entirely too sweet,” he grimaced, then turned the cup upside down onto the saucer. “Just flip it when you are finished. Otherwise, the cup will keep refilling itself, especially since this one is a little overzealous.”

 

“Okay, we’re nearing my sanity breaking point. I think it’s time you explained all this. In detail. You can start with the teacup,” Rey widened her stance and crossed her arms. 

 

But Kylo brushed past her and pushed the number two button on the panel and opened the door to his office. “You’ll want to get comfortable, and I can guarantee you will want something stronger than tea.” 

 

She glared at him for a long moment, then stomped past him and through the door, and sat down heavily on the leather couch in front of the lit fireplace. The office was the same as the last time she was there. It had a much more Kylo vibe than the break room. Rey swept the room with her eyes, but her attention was drawn back by a glass being nudged into her hands. 

 

An amber liquid swirled in the glass Kylo handed her, and a small taste confirmed it was whiskey. Normally, Rey hated the taste of whiskey, but this one spread warmth all the way down to her toes. 

 

With a glass of whiskey in one hand, Kylo used the other to pull one of the leather armchairs closer to the couch. They sat there in the glow of the fireplace in silence, Rey staring down into the glass, Kylo looking at her, waiting. 

 

Rey took a deep breath, then a gulp of whiskey before starting.

 

“So, who - wha - what are you?”

 

“Do you really want to know, Rey? Once I tell you everything, there’s no going back, there’s no pretending all of this doesn’t exist,” he looked her dead in the eye to emphasis the severity of his point. 

 

“That Poe guy kept calling you an angel. Are you?” 

 

He took a drink of his own whiskey, “Yes - and no.” He stopped.

 

“That’s hardly an answer, Kylo,” she huffed, impatient. 

 

Kylo sighed, drained his glass and began again. “I was an angel. But then the Fall happened and afterwards, I came to live among humans. Technically, I am still an angel, just a fallen one. I have lived countless lifetimes by human standards, but this shop, in particular, has been at this location for a hundred years give or take.”

 

“And are all of your regular clients angels?” Rey asked, trying to keep an open mind.

 

Kylo shook his head, “Not really. There’s more to this world than you can possibly imagine. And I cater to the needs of that impossible world. My clients are looking for special items, powerful magicks, and protection. I’ve been on this planet for a long time and have the access or the connections to get just about anything for those in what could be called the supernatural world.”

 

“So out of the people I’ve been this week, some of them were clearly dangerous, and not in the usual way, right?”

 

“I assume you mean Hux and Phasma, and you would be correct. Hux is a vampire and a real piece of work. But he’s trying to kick the whole killing humans thing so he comes to me for pints of human blood sourced fresh and willingly. Doesn’t make him less dangerous though, he’s relapsed before. But he has to be invited into a private residence, so if you’re afraid you can hide in my apartment.”

 

He got up to refill his glass, which he drank more slowly as he settled back in his chair. Rey still nursed her first glass and was determined to interrupt him as little as possible. 

 

“Now Phasma is much older. She’s a baobhan sith, which is kind of this vampire, fae thing. And she’s extremely dangerous. But she made an agreement with the guardians of the city that she wouldn’t hunt for sport here, so each week she comes to me for a name and address of a willing victim. It’s usually someone who is already dying and just wants to get dying over with. And it keeps Phasma under control, otherwise, she would tear the hearts out of men and drink their blood as much as she pleased.” 

 

“That’s gruesome. Who are the city guardians?” Rey couldn’t help responding.

 

His response was a shrugged shoulder, “Just some old spirits. Nothing really happens in the city without their knowledge, but they typically don’t interfere unless there is a potential risk to the city.” 

 

“Ah, gotcha.” 

 

“Rey, let me be frank. Magick is entirely real. The simple magic you perform for your religious purposes is a cheap, pale imitation of what real magick is. In this city alone there are real witches, like Rose, and demons like Poe, and a whole host of good and evil creatures. And they all come here at one point or another. Not all of them are kind to humans, either.” 

 

She should be insulted at his words, but Rey had other things on her mind. 

 

“Rose is psychic, isn’t she?” Rey asked, cutting off whatever Kylo was going to say next. The whiskey in her hand was still mostly untouched. 

 

“She’s a seer, among her many talents as a witch. Her gift is not always clear. She saw you, but she also saw more surrounding you that is clearly not associated with you at all, so she missed the mark on that one.” 

 

“Ah, and when you say witch, I take you don’t mean like me?” Her shoes became suddenly fascinating. 

 

“No, not like you. Rose is a witch in the classical sense, and she comes from a long line of witches who once served the Morrígan,” Kylo’s voice took on a sad timbre at the last bit, wistful almost. 

 

“What’s the Mor-” 

 

“It’s not important,” Kylo snapped, drawing Rey’s eyes back up to him to see his face hardened.

 

“Sorry. So you said Poe was a demon?” Rey tried to keep her voice conversational though the content of their conversation was far beyond unbelievable. 

 

Kylo’s face softened into one of mild annoyance and slight amusement as he leaned back in his chair. “Dameron is an incubus, a - uh - hm - sex demon. He was once an angel like me, but let’s just say he had some issues with authority and was punished.”

 

He fell silent then, and Rey stared down into her mostly filled glass. Giving up the pretense of drinking anything, she set the glass on the table next to the couch. 

 

Minutes passed without a word between them, Kylo looked towards the fire and Rey looked down at her hands. In her head she tried to process everything, warring with herself if she should just get up and leave and never come back or stick around to see what more she can learn of this world. 

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in and Rey, I would understand if you wanted to quit. I can’t take back what you know now, but you are under no obligation to stay. I will pay you for two weeks of work and we will call it even.”

 

Without looking up at him, because she was afraid she might lose her nerve, she said, “Will I be safe working here?”

 

“What?” she heard movement from his chair but still kept her eyes on her lap.

 

“Will I be safe if I continue to work here? Will you make sure none of the bad ones hurt me?” Now she looked him dead in the eye. Kylo stared back, his face turning serious.

 

“Rey, as long as you work for me, nothing will harm you. I swear it,” and to Rey, it sounded like he was swearing a binding oath.

 

“Then I’ll stay. But I reserve the right to bail if it gets too weird, okay?” 

 

“Of course,” he nodded and then stood. Rey mimicked his movement. 

 

“It’s late, and your roommate will start wondering where you are,” Kylo led them towards the office door.

 

“How did you know I had a roommate?” Rey asked with a hint of suspicion.

 

“Lucky guess, since you are a college student and working two jobs. It is far more affordable to leave with a roommate than alone these days,” Kylo responded matter of factly. 

 

He ushered her through the door, hand leading near the small of her back without actually touching her. Her neck was craned to look back at him while they talked and he was focused on her face that neither noticed the man standing at the counter when they walked back into the shop. 

 

A clearing of the throat brought both of their attention to the newcomer. The man was tall, gaunt, with long fingers and an aged sunken gash across his head. His pale eyes were sunken into his face and his overall appearance looked like he had once been dead but came back to life. Wrapped around him was a long golden coat. On anyone else, it would have looked ostentatious, but on this man, it only added to his overall aura of menace. 

 

Kylo stopped at the doorway of his office and pulled Rey back to him by a strong hand on her arm. The man in gold smiled and the air seemed to chill just a little. 

 

“How good it is to see you again, Master Ren,” the man in gold said in a croaking voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. Hopefully, this satisfies some answers, but of course, not everything has been revealed. 
> 
> I start my new job on Monday, so it's hard to say how long chapters will take. If I can't get one a week (which I really want to), then my goal is for every other week. Now that I have more of an idea of where this is going, it's become so much fun to write. And your comments literally give me life. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Twitter [@clumsyrogue](https://twitter.com/clumsyrogue). Oh, and if anyone is interested, I was part of a podcast panel talking about our Space Mom Hera Syndulla. I'm promoted on my main twitter, which is more generally Star Wars focused and full of my inane shit. But check out the Knights of Wren episode on Hera [here](https://www.podcasts.com/knights-of-wren-bba7d23ed/episode/Space-Mom-Spectacular-58e9).


	6. Time to get paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke pays a visit to the shop and Rey gets her first paycheck and a little downtime with her new boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this out sooner. I had about half of it written days ago, but didn't get to finish. I sincerely planned to have this chapter up yesterday, but I decided to celebrate surviving my first week and got white girl wasted off champagne. Thank you for sticking around for this whatever this is. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't gotten to comments yet either. I did read them though and they make my day! Oh and there's a little taste of something @thebookdragon asked about Kylo and wings, and I promise there will be a bigger payoff on that question...ya know, for research purposes. 
> 
> Without any further ado, here is the chapter.

Rey felt Kylo’s grip on her arm tightened and she looked from the gold man to Kylo. 

 

“Snoke,” he said by way of greeting, “What are you doing here? We’re closed.” 

 

The man in gold, Snoke, tutted at Kylo, “Such manners. And after all I have done for you, this is how you greet me. I thought your mother taught you better.” 

 

Everything within Rey screamed that this guy was the most dangerous thing to walk through the shop doors. This man radiated evil and danger. So she didn’t care what Kylo thought when she spoke up, she just knew she had to get this man out.

 

“We’re closed. You need to leave now,” her voice sounded braver than she felt. 

  
Once again, Kylo’s hand tightened, and he drew her a little off to the side to block part of her with his shoulder. 

 

“Rey, don’t,” he said through gritted teeth, not taking his eyes off Snoke. But Snoke’s attention was now drawn to Rey, and those piercing eyes were now focused solely on her face.

 

“Hm, I sense nothing from this girl. A common human, Master Ren? A pity. Your last consort was of such considerable power, this one is hardly a comparison.”

 

Snoke’s tone was demeaning, knowing his words would strike a blow in someway. And Kylo visibly cringed at his words.

 

“She’s my employee, and under my protection. Whatever it is you wish to discuss with me can wait until she is safely home,” Kylo didn’t move from his position half shielding her, which Rey was grateful for. Just having Snoke’s eyes on her filled her with fear.

 

Kylo used the grip on her arm to spin her around towards the door they had just walked through, now closed.

 

“Think of home, Rey. Picture your front door and don’t stop thinking about it until you cross the threshold,” Kylo leaned close to her ear and whispered.

 

“What about you?” Rey asked, now afraid for her boss. She turned her head and looked up into his face and saw the tension held there.

 

“Don’t worry about me, everything will be fine. Come in tomorrow for your pay, any time. Now, picture your door.”

 

Kylo nudged her forward towards the Storage Room door. With one finger he pushed the 6 button then took one of Rey’s hands and placed it on the knob before snatching back his hand quickly.

 

Rey pushed out the image of Snoke behind them, closed her eyes and thought only of the front door to her apartment, then she turned the knob. The door swung open and with Kylo’s urging, she took a step over the threshold. Eyes open, she saw now that she had one foot in the entrance of her apartment and one foot still in the shop.

 

It was a struggle to keep herself from panicking, but she managed to calm herself enough. With one last look, she turned in the doorway. Kylo stood above her with a pleading look in his eye. Behind him, still in the shop, Snoke smiled, sending the sensation of ice down Rey’s spine.

 

“Go,” Kylo said, and lightly pushed her the rest of the way. On its own, the door slammed shut behind her and Rey was left standing bewildered and shaken in her living room. Before leaving the room altogether, Rey opened her front door, the one that just opened to the shop, but now beyond the door was the same drabby hallway that was always there, and Rey felt a little disappointed.

 

From their hallway, Finn appeared in an undershirt and boxers.

 

“Rey, it’s late. I was really worried! I left you like five messages. Where were you? Is everything okay?” Finn immediately bombarded her with questions as he crossed the room to wrap her up in a hug.

 

Rey let herself be held for just a moment then pulled away. As much as she wanted to tell Finn, there was no way he would believe anything. And right now Rey wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

 

“I’m fine, just a busy day. I think I’ll head to bed,” she started for her room.

 

“But -“ Finn began, but Rey waved him off.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Only when she was in the safety of her own room did Rey dare to really breathe.

  
  


Sundays for Rey usually involved coursework and grading. But with the midterm coming up, it was mostly answering frantic emails from her students.

 

Finn had spent the morning basically interrogating her over what happened the night before, but Rey stuck to her decision not to tell Finn everything Kylo had told her. It was all too much and he would probably insist she go see the campus psychiatrist. So she shrugged him off and told him that she just got caught up in her work. Finn clearly didn’t believe her but didn’t push beyond that, and he let her be when she disappeared into her room to work.

 

At some point in the day she would have to go to the shop, but just thinking about the way Snoke looked at her was still etched in her mind.

 

But when her back started to ache from hunching over her laptop for hours, she decided a break was needed and therefore probably a good time to go to the shop. 

 

Rey didn’t bother to change out of her leggings and university hoodie before heading out towards the shop. The weather was dry, but a cold wind blew and she shivered within her hoodie. But the shop was warm as she stepped through the door, the bell tinkling above her.

 

At the counter stood Kylo, but he was occupied with a customer. He was clearly annoyed, and as Rey moved closer she could understand why. The customer was asking rapid-fire questions about some item that Kylo had grown tired of answering.

 

His eyes met Rey’s, and without saying anything, he held up four fingers and nodded toward the door. Rey took the hint and sweeper across the room and punching the number 4 button, she slipped into the break room.

 

The crow teacup sat on the counter upside down. Rey walked over to it and flipped it right side up and it filled immediately with a deep burgundy liquid. 

 

“I don’t think that’s tea, little cup,” Rey said looking at the contents. But she took a swig anyway and was surprised to find it was a fruity red wine. It was exactly what she needed right now. Taking a seat on the wicker couch, she lounged with her teacup of wine and waited for Kylo to finish upfront. 

 

Thirty minutes passed before the break room door opened and an incredibly disgruntled Kylo entered. Rey sat with her feet tucked under her, scrolling through her phone, sipping her second cup of wine. 

 

Kylo marched over to the couch where Rey sat, snatched the teacup from Rey’s hands and down the rest of the contents. 

 

“That’s not tea,” Kylo made a face, “good vintage, though.” He thrust the teacup back into her hands and sat heavily down next to her on the wicker couch. 

 

“So I guess you had fun with that customer?” Rey asked, watching the teacup refill in her hands. She took a sip then passed the cup over to Kylo, who took a large gulp and passed it back. 

 

He ran a hand over his face before responding. “Mitaka comes in every Sunday and asks a million questions about various charms that he will never buy and after wasting at least an hour of my time, he’ll buy an ordinary Matryoshka doll. Then he leaves, only to show up the next week and do it all over again.” 

 

“And what is Mitaka?” Rey asked with curiosity after another sip of wine. 

 

“Domovoy. There used to be a Russian family that came to the States after the Russian Revolution, and they brought him with them. But the family is long gone now, the last one died in the nineties, and Mitaka just sticks around, bothering me when he gets lonely.” 

 

He took the proffered cup without looking now, draining it of its last bit. Rey nodded her head, with a bit of a smirk, finally feeling more relaxed after a tense day.

 

“What’s a domovoy?” Her attention was on the teacup refilling in her hand.

 

“A house spirit. They would be tied to a particular family and look after the family in exchange for offerings. But without a family left to care for, Mitaka just skulks around their old home and I don’t know what else he does, but he has a considerable collection of those nesting dolls now. He is really exhausting.” Kylo flung his head to rest against the back of the couch. 

 

Rey handed over the full cup, figuring Kylo needed it far more than she did. They sat there in silence for several long minutes. Tucking herself into the side of the couch, Rey sat and looked over at her boss. His head was still tilted back, his eyes closed. He looked peacefully, his whole body limp sitting there. Like this, he looked handsome. 

 

Rey felt her cheeks heat up and quickly banished the thought from her head. She clearly had plenty of wine. Time to focus on something else, least her mind stray again. Though she wanted to know what happened with Snoke after she left, a part of her didn’t want to break the peace Kylo was experiencing, so she asked another question.

 

“So, do you have wings or something like that? Since you are an angel, fallen or otherwise.” 

 

Kylo lifted his head a fraction and opened one eye, directed at her. “I do,” he said slowly.

 

“Can I see them?”

 

Kylo surprised her by laughing. He dropped his head back and closed his eye. 

 

“No.” 

 

They lapsed back into silence. In a matter of minutes, Kylo’s breathing became deep and even. Rey looked up from her phone, which she had been scrolling through absentmindedly, letting the last of the wine silence her mind. 

 

“Did you fall asleep?” she whispered to Kylo, dropping her phone onto her lap. 

 

“Mhmmf, merely resting my eyes,” was his mumbled reply. 

 

“What about the shop? Do you want me to watch the counter while you nap? I’m not dressed for work, though,” her feet landing on the floor and she stood. 

 

Finally, Kylo lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at her, “I put up the ‘be back later’ sign. I usually do after Mitaka leaves just so I can have a few minutes to myself. But I also had a rough night, so I could not care less about any customers today.”

 

Rey didn’t move though, still standing unsure if she should still go man the counter.

 

“Sit down, Rey. It’s your day off. Besides, you came here for your pay, not to another shift. Here,” he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded envelope and handed it over to Rey. 

 

She took it and opened it and pulled out the check. Her eyes bulged and she stared at the number in total shock. 

 

“I realize there actually is paperwork to fill out for a job, I have the forms if you want to take them home, but taxes have already been withheld. I like to keep my books balanced, and avoid tax auditing.” 

 

It took her a moment to realize he had said anything. “Kylo, this is way too much. I’m only working part-time. There’s no way you can afford this!” 

 

But Kylo waved her off, “That’s your pay, and it’s non-negotiable until your performance review. Business is far more lucrative than you can even know.” 

 

Without thinking, her eyes still on the large number on the check, Rey responded, “Does that business come from Snoke?” 

 

She didn’t need to look up to know she said the wrong thing. Kylo sat up rigid, the peaceful lounge he had just been in gone completely and he was all hard planes and cold eyes.

 

“I don’t particularly like doing business with Snoke, but yes, his patronage certainly brings in a large sum. Now, I must get back to the shop. I will see you on Wednesday, Rey.” 

 

His voice was ice, and Rey knew she was being dismissed for the day. She grabbed up the upside-down teacup and set it on the counter and then quit the room. Unlocking the front door of the shop, she walked out into the brisk afternoon. She rushed home in confusion, clutching the envelope with her first paycheck. 

 

It was starting to feel like one step forward, two steps back with Kylo, he was certainly a volatile man. Volatile, handsome, and full of secrets. 

 

But her first week was under her belt, and even if the money wasn’t ridiculously good, Rey knew it was her boss that would keep her coming back. 


	7. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two regulars cross paths, and Rey receives an invitation to Samhain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one isn’t super action packed either, but it was fun to write. There’s probably plenty of mistakes because I’m traveling and don't haven my usual tools on my iPad.
> 
> I might be slow on comments just because my schedule is full of meetings and dinner with my California friends.
> 
> Any Reylos in the Bay Area I will totally buy you a drink!

Numbers blurred together on the screen before her. Rey dug into her bag and pulled out her reading glasses. Slipping them over her eyes, it did little to help the blur. Between grading midterms and now back to the ledger she was surprised she hadn’t gone blind.  

 

    Abandoning the glasses, she closed her eyes and rested her head on the counter next to the keyboard. A sigh escaped her lips. When she got into the shop earlier, bags under her eyes from a long night and day of grading, hair thrown up in a messy bun, Kylo said nothing. Instead, once she was situated behind the counter, he handed her a piece of paper with a list of orders with amount owed and which shelf they would be on and disappeared through the Storage Room door without a word. She assumed this meant she was handling customers and to leave him alone.

 

    It certainly didn’t help matters that Finn had spent the first half of the week trying to convince her to quit the shop. 

   

    “I don’t like it, Peanut. What if your boss is like some manic? What do you really know about him and his customers?” he was just saying to her before she left for work. Rey shrugged and reminded him that the money was good and the work wasn’t too taxing. She left out the part about magick being real and that her boss was an angel, and her curiosity was too intense to quit now. 

 

    The bell tinkled and Rey looked up to see the ginger vampire, Hux. He was standing before the counter in an instant, something Rey was certain she would never get used to, and he sneered down at her on the stool, something she knew she would get used to. 

 

    “Where’s Ren? I have come for my parcel,” he drawled with his condescending tone. He looked at Rey as if she were something less than human and he could barely bring himself to even speak to her. 

 

    Rey glared back at him, “Kylo’s busy, I’ll just go get it for you,” she grumbled at him. She backed up towards the door, never taking her eyes off Hux’s sneering face for a second. Kylo said he was dangerous, and Rey was taking that seriously.

 

    Slipping through the Storage Room door, she heard distant banging. Wherever Kylo was in the Storage Room it was pretty far back. Rey consulted the note he left for her and turned to rummage around the shelf next to the door. The envelope for Hux was easy to find, sitting front and center, propped up slightly at eye level. Kylo must have arranged the shelf by upcoming orders. 

 

    The envelope firmly in hand, she walked back into the shop not bothering to even call out to Kylo. Hux was still at the counter, drumming his nails on the aged wood. 

 

    “Took you long enough. I swear, you humans waste so much time. I…” but whatever Hux was going to say next was cut off by the tinkle of the door bell. 

 

    As the wind swept in, it carried the scent of florals and spicy herbs as Rose walked into the shop, smiling wide in her dirt covered overalls. Moving further into the shop, she first called out a hello to Rey, then her eyes moved over to Hux and her smile turned suddenly shy as her cheeks reddened.

 

    “Hi Armie, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you here. We usually cross paths around the same time each week,” Rey couldn’t help noting how breathy Rose’s voice sounded. Surely Rose didn’t fancy Hux, Rey thought.

 

Rey was nearly floored when Hux returned Rose’s smile, and if vampires could blush, Hux’s face would certainly match his hair. 

 

“Miss Rose, what a pleasant surprise. Yes, it - uh - it has been a few weeks. I do apologize, I’ve had appointments that had me coming in earlier. Not that I was avoiding you, I would never…” Hux must have realized he was rambling, but finally stemmed the flood of words at Rose’s girlish giggle. 

 

“It’s okay, Armie, you’re a busy man, I understand. Are you coming to my family’s Samhain celebration? I would love it if you were there,” Rose was now nervously tucking her hair behind her ears, trying not to look hopeful. 

 

Hux took a step closer to her, looking down at her with fondness on his face. The whole scene was freaking Rey out on so many levels, but she could only gawk at them from behind the counter.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Miss Rose. I do so enjoy watching you dance...I mean, the dance. The dance that all the witches dance. That one. I should go, it was lovely to see you, Miss Rose, as always.” 

 

Then he quickly, and with no grace, pecked her on the cheek, grabbed the envelope that Rey had placed on the counter, tossed his payment in its place, and all but disappeared out the door. 

 

Rose stood rooted to the spot, a wide-eyed look of shock on her face as her hand came up to cradle the cheek Hux had just kissed. 

 

“Well that was some of the most awkward flirting I’ve seen, and I live on a college campus,” Rey said with a grin. 

 

Rose seemed to come back to herself, and she cast her eyes down in embarrassment. 

 

“I don’t know what you mean. Armie was just being friendly and sweet, he’s just a nice person.”

 

Rey snorted, “He has been nothing but rude and menacing to me in the two times I have met him.” 

 

Rose walked up to the counter and leaned over it, “Oh that’s just because he doesn't know you. Once he gets more comfortable around you, he’s really a sweet man. He always has a smile and a kind word for me.” 

 

Rey smiled, eyebrows raised, “That’s because he likes you. And I thought you had the sight?”

 

Rose perked up, “Oh, so Kylo told you! Good, there was no way you could work here for long and not know about all of the weird and wonderful. And yes, I do, but it doesn’t always work the way I want. Things get much more clouded when it involves myself. Armie and I are just friends, he’s always asking about my plants.” 

 

“Because he likes you. I doubt he really cares all that much about plants,” Rey retorted. 

 

Rose waved her off, a blush coloring her cheeks, “Anyway, Samhain is coming up in two weeks. My family hosts a party every year on our farm. There’s going to be food, drinks, dancing, bonfires, of course. Oh and my granny is breaking out the runes for some divination. Now she has a real gift. Please say you’ll come.” 

 

The last time Rey had celebrated any holiday with a group she had spent the whole evening by herself slowly drinking herself into a massive hangover. But there was something so endearing about Rose and her energy there really wasn’t a way for Rey to say no. 

 

“Could I bring a friend? It’s just, my roommate and I usually celebrate together, and I don’t want to leave him home alone.”

 

“The more the merrier!,” Rose said brightly. Then she leaned closer to Rey, her voice dropping down to a conspiratorial tone, “And Kylo will be coming as well. He already promised. I’m charging you with making sure he has fun, he always sulks at parties.” 

 

Rey stared back, “I’m just his employee and I barely know the guy, I doubt he would appreciate me pushing him to have fun.” 

 

“He won’t mind, trust me, I’ve seen it,” Rose winked and then straightened back up. “So I should probably get my order and get on my way. I have some harvesting to do before moonset.”

 

Rey took that as her cue to slip into the Storage Room. But just as she made it through the door, she ran straight into Kylo’s chest just as he was reaching for the door handle. Rey stumbled backwards but was caught by Kylo’s outstretched hand on the small of her back to stabilize her.

 

“Sorry, I was just getting Rose’s order,” she mumbled, looking up into Kylo’s face. Kylo looked down at her and said nothing for a long moment. There was something unreadable in the way he looked at her, and it made Rey squirm just a little. 

 

Then, as if snapping out of a trance, Kylo removed his hand from her back, nodded, and turned towards the shelf where Rose’s order sat front and center at his eye level.

 

“Do you always arrange the shelf for whichever regular is coming in?” Rey couldn’t help but ask.

 

Kylo turned, holding a leafy plant with magenta leaves, “The Storage Room does it for me. It is too large to organize its whole self, so it takes pride in having at least this shelf organize for convenience.”

 

Rey frowned, “You talk like the Storage Room is alive.” That thought unnerved her for some reason, considering she was standing inside said Storage Room.

 

 But Kylo only shrugged as he headed back towards the door, “It is not exactly alive in the traditional sense, but that does not mean it does not have some awareness. And it tries to be helpful when it can.”

 

That was the last word on that, clearly, as he stepped through the door and held it open for her. Rey hurried through after him, mulling over his words. 

 

Rose gasped as Kylo set the plant on the counter. She leaned close to the leaves and began to stroke one as she cooed at the plant like it was a baby or a cute animal.

 

“It’s even prettier than I thought! Whatever supplier you have, Kylo, keep using them! My garden is going to be the envy of the whole coven.”

 

“I have no doubt about that. It’s on your tab,” Kylo said, without a smile.

 

Rose hefted her newest purchase and then looked directly at Kylo, “Don’t forget Samhain at the farm is coming up. You’re bringing Rey. She needs to be with her own kind on holidays.”

 

“But I’m not like you, Rose. I’m just a -um- hedgewitch,” for some reason that made Rey feel dejected. She had never felt bad about the paganism Maz had raised her with, but now knowing a little about the wider world of magick, Rey couldn’t help the feeling of inadequacy.

 

Rose took one hand off the potted plant and waved it dismissively, “You’re one of us, regardless. I gotta go, see you next week.”

 

Kylo, who had been silent at Rose’s declaration, finally found his voice, “What do you mean I’m taking her? I wasn’t planning to….”

 

“Bye!” Rose called brightly, cutting Kylo off as she walked out the door.

 

Kylo huffed, cast Rey a parting look, and headed for the Storage Room door. He paused before walking through, “Just yell if you need anything, I will be working closer to the entrance for a while.”

 

“What are you doing back there anyway,” Rey finally asked.

 

Kylo heaved a great sigh, “Inventory. It has been -uh- a long while since it was last done.”

 

Then he was gone, and Rey was alone again in the shop. 


	8. Convincing Finn and Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey manages to barely convince Finn on the Samhain celebrations and Kylo explores old memories, both good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. I’m back home which is very nice. I apologize if this chapter is a little disjointed, I wrote it over three separate days. 
> 
> Your comments literally give me life, so thank you. I had the realization today that I have no idea what the chapter count is going to be because there is so much fun to be had. So I’ll keep writing until I’ve run out out ideas. 
> 
> I do need to update the tags eventually, so expect that soon Now that I have a better idea of what this story is becoming. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around, I’m trying to power through to Samhain, because I’m just bursting with excitement to write it!

“So do you want to go to Samhain at this farm? We haven’t been to one since Maz died, could be fun. And you would like Rose, I’ve only met her twice now and I’ve found it impossible not to like her.”

 

Rey lay stretched out on their threadbare couch, sock covered feet propped up on the arm rest. Her head was turned towards Finn who was sitting at the kitchen table eating a quick dinner before leaving for the study group he led. 

 

“I don’t know, Peanut. You don’t really know her or her people. Why don’t we just stay home and cook some of Maz’s favorites and just do like we always do?”

 

Rey heaved a sigh. She wasn’t surprised by this, Finn rarely deviated from his routines and besides Rey, he didn’t really have friends. But Rey wanted to go to Rose’s Samhain celebration, but not without Finn.

 

“Come on, Finn. We need a change. Also, my boss is taking us so you’ll have a chance to see that he’s not going to murder me.”

 

Stuffing the last of his dinner into his mouth, Finn chewed thoughtfully before answering. “Fine, but only so I can threaten him and make sure you are safe. But if things get weird, we’re out, okay?”

 

Rey nodded, because a Samhain celebration with a bunch of magical beings, yeah nothing weird there.

* * *

  


The Storage Room door slammed shut behind her. Rey stalked to the shelf and pulled a small wooden box marked for Poe from where it sat right at eye level.

 

“Kylo!” She yelled out towards the direction from which a symphony of bangs and clangs originated. She tapped her foot impatiently as she balanced the box in one hand.

 

A minute later Kylo came to a skidding halt from around a shelf, eyes wide. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m just great,” she walked up to him and shoved the box into his unsuspecting hands. “You deal with him. It’s going to turn violent if I have to go back out there. He’s laying it on extra thick.”

 

Ky,o looked down at the box and then back up at Rey with a smirk, “I already gave you full permission to kick his ass. Though I would very much like to see that. But I’ll take care of it.”

 

“Are angels even aloud to say ass?” She grumbled, crossing her arms.

 

Kylo leaned close to her face, a smug grin on his own, “I just did.” He straightened up and walked out of the Storage Room. Rey didn’t move. Her cheeks felt warm from where the blush rose, Kylo’s grin made his whole face change into something light and very attractive.

 

To her left something fell with a thud causing Rey to jump. She turned and saw a book, small and bound in leather laying on the ground. The shelf it must have fallen from looked stable enough, and from what Rey could see, was full of a mismatch array of items. Stooping down to pick up the book, she ran her fingers over the gold embossed title and a small torch image. It looked exactly like the one Kylo wore on all of his shirts.

 

She thumbed through the pages, skimming a line here and there. It was an old book, Rey was familiar with the author but not the particular title. 

 

The Storage Room door opened again and Kylo stepped through the door. “He’s gone, and he won’t be in next week, so you don’t have to worry about committing murder. What’s that?” He nodded to the book in her hands.

 

She held it up for him to see, “It just fell off the shelf, I was just putting it back.”

 

Kylo walked closer to her and took the book from her hands and studied for a second, “Letters From the Earth by Mark Twain. It’s one of my favorites. It’s based on me, you know. Sam was a friend of mine. The Storage Room must want you to read it.”

 

“It just fell. Hang on, you knew Mark Twain?”

 

Kylo laughed a little, and Rey felt her cheeks warm again, “Yeah, I did. Sam was great. We use to hang around Nikola’s lab all the time. You should read it though, nothing just falls in the Storage Room, it tends to think it knows what you need best.”

 

Rey took the offered book from him and clutched it close to her chest, “And this is about you?”

 

Kylo shrugged, walking past her to head back into the depths of the Storage Room. “I was the inspiration, but Sam took some liberties. Back to work, Rey. And read the book, it will make the Storage Room happy.”

 

Then he turned out of sight and Rey made her way back into the shop, Letters From the Earth tucked under her arm.

* * *

  


“Hey, Rey. Whatcha reading?” a familiar voice called out to her a few feet from where she sat in the student center. Rey sighed and bookmarked her place before closing Letters From the Earth to look up as Aiden approached. 

 

“Just something a friend lent me. I’ll be handing back midterms tomorrow, if that’s what you were going to ask.” She hoped that was all he wanted and he would be on his way. But she knew that wasn’t her luck.

 

“Oh, I figured. But actually, I wanted to see if you were busy this weekend. I know you said you work, but are you free any day this weekend for maybe a drink with me and some friends? I promise it’ll be fun.” 

 

Her fingers clenched tighter around the book in her hands, “I don’t think it would be appropriate to have drinks with one of my students, Aiden.” Rey hoped that would be enough to shut him down. 

 

“It’s totally fine, we’ve already had drinks with Dr. Holdo before. One drink, just say yes. My treat even,” Aiden was persistent. Rey could see there was no deterring him, and if one drink meant he would stop hounding her, that was just fine.

 

“Okay, one drink. I’m free before six this weekend,” she wasn’t going to give up her Sunday for an undergrad and at least she had an out so she wouldn’t have to stay long. 

 

Aiden grinned widely, but it was nothing like Kylo’s smile, Rey noted. Whereas Kylo’s grin only enhanced his face, his bright eyes crinkling at the corners when it really covered his face, Aiden’s grin managed to twist his face into something like a mischievous child’s. Rey was already regretting her decision.

 

“Great! How about I pick you up at your place at three tomorrow?” 

 

Rey furrowed her brow, “How about four and I meet you wherever.” 

 

“Deal, I’ll meet you at the Olde Brick House tomorrow at four. See you around, Rey.”

 

When he was out of sight, Rey groan. She really didn’t want to indulge Aiden, but clearly he was taking the hint. Maybe if she showed him how uninterested and uninteresting she was he would drop it.

  


A few hours later as Rey walked up to the shop, she nearly fell through the threshold as the door was wrenched up before her fingers settled on the door knob. 

 

Phasma pushed her way out knocking Rey’s shoulder painfully . The blond woman was covered by a dark coat, her face buried deep in the hood. It wasn’t full dark yet, only dusk, so Rey presumed that she was hiding herself from any sunlight. 

 

Phasma snarled down at her, “Watch your step, human. Just because you are Kylo’s pet doesn’t mean you are not still just food.” Then the statuesque blond was gone, off into the growing darkness.

 

Rey continued into the shop trying not to let Phasma’s words frighten her, but they did. 

 

“If you didn’t insist on always being fifteen minutes early, you would have missed her entirely,” Kylo said from behind the counter.

 

“She’s going to try to eat me one of these days, isn’t she?” Rey asked, half as a joke, but also seriously asking.

 

Her boss shrugged, “Probably, but you’re under my protection so long as you work here, and she really doesn’t want to deal with the trouble.”

 

“Oh good, I was worried,” Rey responded sarcastically, flinging her bag down on the floor next to her work station.

 

Kylo took note of her tone, “Should I get the teacup?”

 

“How do you do it, Kylo? How do you just take all this in stride, dealing with monsters coming in every day and just letting them go back out into the city?” Rey looked up at him in earnest. Since she had the run in with Snoke in the shop she had been thinking about it, but seeing Phasma look down on her like she was a snack brought it back to the forefront of Rey’s mind.

 

For a long moment Kylo said nothing, instead he stated straight ahead in thought. Rey stared at him the whole time as he mulled it over.

 

“There is more to this world then you know, Rey. What happens here in my place is but a small fraction of it all. And there are monsters, but there are also wonders,” he turned to her at this last. 

 

Rey could see something there glinting in his eyes, was it sadness or something more. “I believed that humans and magick could coexist and both should have free will, and that’s why I fell, because the Higher Authority didn’t agree with me. That’s why I help them all, because I believe in something greater than myself.”

 

She could only stare at him as he lost himself to his own memory. While his eyes were on her, he didn’t see her.

 

The bell’s tinkle broke whatever spell Kylo was under. A tourist wandered in off the street. Rey’s eyes trailed Kylo as she made her way around the counter to get the tourist out. He followed her movement with eyes that still were quite seeing the present. 

 

Once the tourist was back on the street, grumbling as Rey all but pushed them out, she turned back to the counter, but Kylo was gone and the Storage Room door was shut. 

 


	9. Reluctant Dates and Bad Moods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shows up to a date she really doesn't want to be on and the return of some useless enchanted items. Time to meet someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize right away because I realize the last chapter was kind of dumb and didn't have much of the good stuff in it. I could blame traveling, but really I'm just trying to work through days to get to where I want to be. 
> 
> From here on out I'm not going to do individual days per chapter, there's just not enough that will happen on each shift to merit a full chapter. I tried to introduce some fun enchanted items again, and get back to basics with this. Also, this chapter is a bit of a beast because I couldn't stop writing last night. Don't know if that's good or bad yet.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me, this is my first attempt at anything long form, so there's going to be bumps and dud chapters. I am reading your comments, and love the feedback. I do take some of your suggestions into account in my future chapters. You are all so amazing. So here are two chapters in one week as an apology. 
> 
> I'm going away for Labor Day weekend, and my dude and I have a strict no laptop policy on vacation, so I probably won't have anything out again until next week, unless I get really inspired and get something out before we leave Saturday. Thanks for reading!

The Olde Brick house was every bit the college bar. The facade had no actual brick, instead, there were large windows and wood. Inside did have exposed brick, and a sticky counter standing in front of every kind of cheap liquor a broke college student could hope for. Even for a Saturday afternoon it was packed full of students, some of legal age and some not but enjoying their drinks anyway.

 

In the back were two pool tables already crowded, and scattered throughout the space was tall tables with no chairs and low booths with worn and ripped vinyl. The whole place was filled with the sound of bad pop music and drunken chatter and smelled of cheap beer and vomit. Rey hated it immediately. 

 

As she walked through the door of the bar her eye caught the waving form of Aiden at one of the booths. She walked over, hands clutching the strap of her messenger back, already wishing it was time for work. 

 

Aiden stood up and let her slide in next to the wall before taking his seat next to her. Across from them sat a redheaded girl who was also in the discussion class Rey taught and a dark-haired guy who Rey didn’t know. 

 

“Rey, you know Mara. And this is my boy Ezra, he’s my roommate,” Aiden indicated each in turn and received a small smile from Mara and a head nod from Ezra. “I’m going to go get us some drinks, shots, and beer okay?”

 

Aiden received nods around the table. He looked directly at Rey, “Ever been here before?” She shook her head, obviously, Aiden knew nothing about her if he thought she had. But he smiled, “Then I think we’ll get their signature shot, you’re going to love it.” Then he was off to the bar, pushing his way through the crowd that took up every inch of the bar space.

 

“So Rey, you TA for Dr. Holdo, yeah?” Ezra asked, trying to keep silence from the table. Rey folded her hands in her lap to keep them from fiddling with her bag strap.

 

“Uh, yeah. It’s my second year with her,” Rey said, trying to keep herself from pulling her phone out of her pocket to look at the time. 

 

“What’s that like? She’s kind of a hardass in class, is she like that all the time?” Mara asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table. Rey liked Mara. She participated in discussion with insightful responses that demonstrated that she clearly did the reading and she actually utilized office hours for real questions. 

 

Rey shrugged, she knew it was an open secret that most of the undergraduates dreaded Dr. Holdo’s classes. “She can be. I mean, she’s my advisor, so if you think she’s hard on you,” Rey shook her head, “but really, she’s brilliant. I’m lucky to work for her.” 

 

And Rey really did feel that way. Dr. Holdo, while tough in her critiquing of Rey’s thesis, was also fair and nurturing in her academic pursuits. She pushed Rey almost to her breaking point, but never beyond, and after her complaining subsided, she was always thankful for Dr. Holdo. 

 

The other two just nodded, Rey knew she wasn’t changing hearts and minds with her statement. Rey said nothing further and the table lapsed into the dreaded silence. Ezra shifted uncomfortably and then turned his attention to Mara and asked her a question.

 

Rey tuned out immediately. Maybe it was rude, but she didn’t care. She didn’t want to be there or hang with Aiden and his friends. She contemplated making a break for it before Aiden returned, eyeballing the distance from their booth to the door. Then, just as she made her decision to bolt, Aiden reappeared with a tray in his hands with four shot glasses of something very brown, and four glasses of pale beer. 

 

He placed one shot and one beer in front of everyone, setting Rey’s shot down with a bit of a flourish. “House specialty shot, the Hot Nut. It’s really good, trust me,” Aiden said as he slid in next to Rey. Picking up his own shot, the others followed suit. Rey was last to pick hers up and they clinked the shot glasses together in a toast before knocking them back. 

The shot was actually warm and tasted like coffee. Rey made a face, she hated coffee, preferring tea any day.

 

“Good, right?” Aiden looked over at her with eager eyes. 

“Ugh, what is this?”

 

Aiden suddenly looked a little crestfallen, “Uh, coffee and I think some kind of hazelnut liquor. I thought it was pretty good.” 

 

Rey took a sip of the beer to get the coffee taste out of her mouth, but it was little help, cheap beer really had no taste and this swill could barely be called beer. 

 

“I’m not a fan of coffee,” Rey finally responded, choking down the flat beer.

 

Aiden shrugged, “Probably because you’re British anyway. Can’t handle good old American coffee.” He then flung his arm around the back of Rey’s seat. Rey rolled her eyes and tried to inch closer to the wall and away from Aiden’s arm. 

 

“If you mean the watery brown mess you call a beverage, then no, I can’t handle it,” she crossed her arms defensively. 

 

The other two at the table remained silent, suddenly very interested in the nonexistent foam in their beers. 

 

Aiden removed his arm from behind her and put both of his hands up, “Hold up, I’m sorry, I was just joking. It’s cool, it’s not for everyone. Can I get you something else? What do you like?”

 

Keeping her arms still locked tight in front of her, Rey shook her head, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. And I’ll just drink this,” she indicated the beer,” I have to go to work after this.” 

 

“Oh! Where do you work?” Mara asked brightly, trying to steer the conversation away from the drink disaster. 

 

Her attention now off Aiden, Rey loosened her arms and focused on Mara instead. “Just this little antique shop downtown. I’m mostly just doing inventory and digitizing records right now.” 

 

Mara scrunched her nose, “Sounds boring.”

 

It was hard to hold back the laugh that threatened to spill out, “You could say that. But my boss lets me do school work if I need to and he’s nice, so it’s not a bad place to be. It has a certain charm.” And supernatural beings, a Storage Room that may or may not be alive, and oh yeah, a hot boss who happens to be an angel. Totally boring.

 

“Doubt it’s very busy, maybe I could drop in some time and keep you company,” Aiden’s tone was friendly, but underneath was a layer of suggestion that Rey didn’t like. 

 

“She already has to see you in class and in her free time now, why the hell would she want to see your ugly face while she’s working too?” Ezra laughed at Aiden. He then yelped as he received a kick under the table in return from his friend. 

 

Taking this as her way to escape, Rey downed the last of the beer in her glass. “Well, I should head out, I need to head home before work anyway.” She turned a little to signify to Aiden to move. But he didn’t at first.

 

“But you just got here. Why don’t you stay? Text your boss and say you’re sick. Come on, it’s Saturday, you should be having fun.”

 

“Please move, I’m not going to ditch work tonight,” Rey was getting annoyed. She would shove him out of the booth if she had to.

 

“Come on, man, let her go to work. Not all of us can be trust fund babies like you,” Ezra said, throwing his friend a half glare, half-smirk. Rey decided she liked Ezra too, he could at least read the signs that Rey wasn’t into this little outing. 

 

Aiden pouted for a second before leaving the booth to let Rey slide out. As she stood, she adjusted the strap on her bag, which she hadn’t taken off. 

 

“Well, uh, thanks for the drink. It was nice to see you Mara, and nice to meet you, Ezra. Night,” she turned to head for the door, but Aiden caught her arm. She looked down to his hand then back to his face.

 

“Wait, can I come by some time to see you at work?”

 

“Let go,” Rey growled through her teeth, eyes narrowed, not liking his touch. He released her immediately.

 

“Sorry. Can I at least text you or something,” his voice had a pleading to it that just sounded like childish whining to Rey.

 

“No,” she said, turning sharply and marching out the door. 

* * *

  
It wasn’t even five yet when she barged through the door of First Order Antiques. The tinkle of the bell sounded more like a bash to the bell. Across the room, she saw Kylo startle just barely from where he stood hunched over. 

 

He took in the sight of her as if scanning for injury quickly. Rey had tried to cover as much skin as possible before leaving for the bar, choosing a long-sleeved wine-colored dress over a pair of thick black leggings and calf-high brown boots. A thick grey woolen scarf was thrown around her neck for good measure. It kept her warm, which was she needed for the cold windy walk to the shop. 

 

She stomped her way over to Kylo and tossed her back to the floor.

 

“Rey, are you o—“

 

“Teacup, now,” she growled, cutting him off. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she shouldn’t talk to her boss like that, but at the moment she didn’t care. Grumpy and hungry, because she didn’t bother to go home and eat before going to the shop, Rey was settling into a bad mood.

 

For his part, though, Kylo just nodded and disappeared into the break room before returning a moment later with the crow covered teacup sitting upside down on its saucer.

 

Without a word, he handed it over to her, their fingers touching lightly during the transfer. Kylo moved his hand away quickly as if he received a shock. Rey didn’t notice, she was completely focused on the cup which she flipped over and it immediately filled with a deep amber liquid.

 

Rey drained the cup in one gulp and let the cup refill and then sipped. 

 

“I’m drinking on the job, blame the teacup,” she said with a hint of snark.

 

“Bad day?” Kylo raised an eyebrow, taking the teacup from her hand after her next sip. He brought the cup up to his own lips and took a drink, his eyes widening a little.

 

“That’s not wine,” he coughed out.

 

Rey snatched the cup back and drained the cup again, “Nope, it’s whiskey. And yes, it was a bad day. I’ve been subtly trying to put this guy off and he just won’t take the hint. I tried to be nice and show him I’m uninteresting but he just won’t stop.” 

 

The teacup refilled again, “I don’t know why I’m even telling you this.” She made to take a drink again, but Kylo grabbed up the cup and down it before she could say anything then flipped the cup over on the saucer.

 

“I’ve only known you less than two weeks and I can say that there is nothing subtle about you. You are very direct.” Kylo smirked at her. 

 

Rey huffed and crossed her arms, “With you maybe, but that’s only because you have that whole comforting nice angel vibe about you.”

 

“Hold on, what vibe? I have never been comforting or nice.”

 

Rey swatted his arm with no force. Her head was feeling a little fuzzy, too much alcohol too quickly with still nothing in her stomach.

 

“Psht, you have been both to me almost all the time since I got here. Who gives a job to a total stranger with no resume, no references? You didn’t even ask for my name! And I just went along with it, totally cool because you have chill angel vibes.”

 

“Now it’s chill angel vibes,” Kylo’s smirk grew as he set down the teacup, out of Rey’s reach.

 

“Yes, chill angel vibes. I probably should have eaten before going straight for the teacup. Is there anything in the back?” She was already heading towards the one door, punching the button for the break room. 

 

“Should be some snack. I will order something more substantial for you though. Cheese pizza with pineapple, right?” Kylo was already pulling out a cellphone from his pocket, one Rey had never seen him use.

 

Her hand stopped on the doorknob. She looked at him with wide eyes, “Yeah, it’s my favorite. How did you know?”

 

“Rose, obviously. Called me this morning to place an order. Though why she thought that was pertinent information is beyond me,” he rolled his eyes, and Rey smiled because of course, Rose would think a favorite food was important. She and Rose were similar, Rey knew that already, and food was very important to Rey.

 

Something warm radiated through Rey that wasn’t just the alcohol. The break room was inviting as ever, and Rey did find packs of cookies and trail mix in one of the cabinets. On the counter stood a bowl of fruit that wasn’t there last week. With a banana and a pack of trail mix in hand, Rey rejoined Kylo in the shop. 

 

He still had the phone to his ear and looked slightly annoyed.

 

“They put me on hold. Is this typical?”

 

Rey shrugged, feeling a little less hazy now that she started to eat. “It’s Saturday, prime pizza day in a college town.”

 

Kylo huffed and tapped his foot. Shaking a bit of the trail mix into her hand, Rey walked around the counter and began to wander around the shop. 

 

Besides chasing tourists out, she really hadn’t taken the time to look through the shelves since she had been spending her time with the ledger.

 

Her fingers brushed over some of the objects. It all looked a bit like junk. Pieces of old kitchen appliances, books with nondescript covers, faceless dolls, and intricate bejeweled jewelry sat next to each other with seemingly no order.

 

An old typewriter caught her eye, sitting by itself on a slim table in the corner. A blank sheet of white paper sat in it already, waiting to be marked. Rey placed one finger on a key letting it rest there for a second before pushing it down with a satisfying click.

 

On the page though, instead of a typeface black ‘f’ instead, there was a typed out word. 

 

It said “fuck”.

 

“It only types out swearing, no matter what you type. It belonged to Hemingway. It used to type full expletive-laden sentences whenever anyone else used it, but the magick has since faded since Hemingway’s death.”

 

Kylo was suddenly standing at her shoulder, looking over at the typewriter. His steps had been completely silent, something Rey was just starting to get used to.

 

She turned and looked at him, “How did you end up with it? Friends with Hemingway, too?”

 

“We never crossed paths. An old smuggler brought it in. He used to be one of my best suppliers. He won it in a game of cards against Hemingway.”

 

He leaned over and pressed a few random keys on the typewriter.

 

On the paper, it now said “asshole son of a whore”.

 

His laugh was quiet, but still audible to Rey. “Old man had a sense of humor,” he mumbled.

 

Straightening up, he addressed Rey, “I would be careful about touching some of the stuff out here, some of them get a little too attached. I once had a sugar canister follow a tourist home. Had to call in some favors to fix that one.”

 

There was something in Kylo’s voice that made Rey suspect that he was eager to talk about his shop’s character. The regulars didn’t seem to poke around the shop really at all, and tourists couldn’t understand what sat on the shelves.

 

“What made you decide to open First Order,” Rey asked.

 

Kylo looked around at the shelves surrounding them, mulling over his answer. “I guess I just had too much stuff and needed a place to put it all. A -uh- a friend of mine once suggested I set up a stall for my stuff. I didn’t take it seriously until sh-they were gone.”

 

Kylo’s face twisted with emotion, and Rey has the urge to reach out and smooth his features and apologize. But the bell tinkling pulled their attention and Kylo walked away, rounding the corner of the shelf.

 

The delivery guy was already walking out the door when Rey left the typewriter and walked away from the shelves. She could still feel the effects of the whiskey she downed, but the smell of hot pizza had a more powerful allure. 

 

“Here, I’ll be in the back,” Kylo placed the pizza in her arms.

 

“Do you want some before you go?” 

 

“I’m not hungry. Yell if you need anything. And leave the teacup alone, it’s enabled you enough today.”

 

Rey frowned at his retreating back, “The teacup was just being helpful!” 

 

Kylo opened the Storage a room door and walked through, then turned before shutting the door, “You’re welcome, Rey.”

 

“Thank you!” She managed to yell before he shut the door. With no reservations, she set the pizza on the counter and started devouring slice after slice. Her head buzzed, her stomach started to fill, and her bad mood was mostly forgotten.

 

Pizza finished and alcohol mostly burned away, Rey settled into her spot in front of the computer, stashing the pizza box in the break room first. 

 

Just as she opened to her previous place, the door opened and a tall middle-aged woman with shocking lavender hair walked in. 

 

Rey looked up into the face of her thesis advisor Dr. Holdo. 

 

“Oh, hello Rey. I didn’t realize you worked for Kylo.”

 

“Dr. Holdo? What are you doing here?” then Rey narrowed her eyes in suspicion, “so what are you?”

 

Rather than be offended, Dr. Holdo smiled, “Always to the point, that’s why I picked you for my advisee.”

 


	10. Amilyn Holdo’s Confession and New Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Holdo reveals herself and Kylo gets stuck in an egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this out sooner, but I kept writing late at night and then falling asleep at my computer. When I would wake up there was a bunch of nonsense words. 
> 
> I’m back from my weekend away, we spent a whole weekend at Colonial Williamsburg, which was just lovely and a much needed break.
> 
> I’m stupid happy about the enchanted item in this chapter. Do I think myself clever? Yes. Is it stupid as hell? Also, yes.
> 
> I promise to get to comments soon. I’m on mobile because I’m suppose to be “working”, so bare with me. And as always, thank you for reading and commenting and liking. You all make my day so much brighter.

Holdo stepped slowly towards Rey as if she were afraid the younger woman would bolt. And despite meeting more than one dangerous person here, she never had the urge to run like she did after seeing her professor and mentor walk in. 

 

“You don’t need to be afraid of me, Rey. You know that,” Holdo stepped again, her eyes never leaving Rey. Gathering her resolve, Rey shook her head. 

 

“I know. But what are you?”

 

Holdo said nothing until she finally reached the counter, though she didn’t lean against it. “I’m human, same as you.” 

 

One of Rey’s eyebrows raised, skepticism written all over her face, “Then how do you know Kylo?”

 

Dr. Holdo smiled again, “Old family friend, you might say. I’ve been keeping an eye on him for years as a favor to his family.” 

 

“His family? How long have you been keeping an eye out? I mean, you know that he’s -um- that he’s…”

 

“That he’s an angel? Of course. As I said, family friend. And I’ve been watching over Kylo for close to three hundred years now. Seems like such a short time in the grand scheme of life, though.” 

 

Rey gave her professor a suspicious look now, “I thought you said you were human.”

 

Holdo shrugged, “I am. Fully and completely human in the technical sense. But my death has been postponed indefinitely, at least until my services are no longer required.” 

 

Sucking in her bottom lip, Rey bit down as she furrowed her eyebrows, a nervous trait when she was processing information. 

 

“I don’t understand.” 

 

One of Holdo’s hands reached across the counter, gold bangles jangling together at the movement, to touch Rey’s hand, “Let’s just say that while eternal life may seem like a blessing, sometimes it is a punishment.” 

 

Rey looked down at where Dr. Holdo patted her hand in a motherly fashion, as if reassuring a child. “So why are you spending it looking after Kylo? Or working at a university for that matter?”

 

With a final pat to Rey’s hand, Holdo drew hers back and her eyes turned a little sad. “One day I hope to tell you more, but that really isn’t my story to tell. And as for the university, when you have developed several lifetime’s worth of knowledge it would be selfish to horde all that for yourself. I just enjoy teaching.” 

 

“So that just leaves me with more questions than answers,” Rey crossed her arms, annoyed.

 

“That’s academia, Rey. You best get used to it if you plan to go for your PhD,” Holdo did not miss a beat in her response. 

 

Rey huffed, “I’ll just get Kylo then, shall I?”

 

Her professor just nodded, her eyes glittering with some kind of insight.

 

Rey turned sharply on her heel and pushed the number two button before barging through the Storage Room door. 

 

“Kylo?” She called out, not hearing the usual banging. She waited a full minute and still Kylo didn’t appear and no other sound could be heard in the Storage Room. 

 

“Kylo?” she called again, louder this time. But still all remained quiet and Kylo did not answer.

 

“Okay, don’t panic. Your advisor is out there waiting and your boss has disappeared. Everything is just brilliant,” Rey muttered to herself. She turned to the pick up shelf, the one where everything was arranged so perfectly for the next client’s pick up. But the usual spot at Rey’s eye level was empty. Indeed, the whole row was empty, everything packed on the shelf was either above or below where she was looking. 

 

“Great, and now the Storage Room is broken. I have no idea what she’s picking up. Umph!” Rey was suddenly hit in the back of the head by something. It didn’t hurt, but it surprised her enough that she staggered forward. 

 

“Damn it! Geez, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to call you broken,” she called out to nothing in particular. Maybe she should have felt silly for talking to a room, but somehow she knew the Storage Room appreciated the apology. 

 

Rey looked down to see what the Storage Room had thrown at her and a puzzled look covered her face. 

 

It was an egg, but rather than a white shell, it was a swirl of black and blue. As Rey picked it up between thumb and forefinger she examined it for any cracks from hitting her or the floor, but the shell was perfectly smooth. And it was heavier than it should have been too. 

 

The longer she stared at it the more the colors seemed to swirl and shift and it grew even more heavy. Rey’s arm started to shake from the effort of holding it until her arm gave out suddenly and the egg drop to the floor. Only this time it did crack and the shell colors rose up into smoke and filled Rey’s vision. 

 

Inside the cloud she coughed and sputtered, shutting her eyes as she waved her hands in front of her face to clear away the smoke. Then she heard the sharp intake of breath directly in front of her and opened her eyes.

 

Before her stood Kylo, hunched over at the waist, hands on his knees. His silky dark hair covered his face as he took another deep breath. Finally he lifted his head and saw Rey.

 

“Rey, ah thanks. I thought I was going to be in there for a while,” he pulled in another breath, slowly straightening back up to his full height. 

 

“What happened?” Rey was confused, very confused.

 

Kylo ran a hand through his hair looking incredibly sheepish, “It was so stupid. I was inventorying some Assyrian items and picked up a lamassu clay tablet.”

 

“That still doesn’t tell me how you ended up in an egg,” there was an edge of annoyance in her voice, not necessarily at Kylo, but at poor explanations.

 

“I’m getting to that. I must have been distracted and did not read the tablet. The lamassu attached to that tablet clearly had a sense of humor because its idea of protection is to send people into eggs. Which I’m sure was fine for an ancient Assyrian family, but really inconvenient for me.” At this last, he direct his voice over his shoulder, presumably towards the direction the tablet lay.

 

“Well then it’s a good thing the Storage Room threw your egg prison at my head or you would have been stuck forever.” Rey wanted to smile, but her thoughts kept being dragged out of the room to where her advisor still stood waiting.

 

“Not forever, a few hours maybe. So what did you say to offend the Storage Room?” his look made her feel guilty instantly, like whatever she said was also a personal offense to him. 

 

Rey looked anywhere but at his face as she kicked the ground, “I called it broken,” she said this in a mumble, but then her head snapped up and she looked up at him defiantly. “To be fair, I went to get an order and the whole damn shelf was empty!”

 

The face he made at her was full of confusion, “Then whoever is here didn’t order anything. The Storage Room knows better than you what customers need. Come one then, let’s go see what they want.” 

 

He moved passed her towards the door. “Kylo, wait!,” Rey called out before he was completely out of her reach. He turned to look at her and she immediately started to fidget and cast her gaze at the floor. 

 

Rey could not exactly say why she had all the jumbled feelings, it wasn’t as if Dr. Holdo was going to suddenly drop her as a student, and Dr. Holdo being immortal was really the least weird thing since she started at the shop. So why did she feel so panicked? 

 

But Kylo must have seen the war in her mind clearly on her face. One hand came up to rest on Rey’s upper arm with a comforting squeeze. 

 

“Everything okay? Do you want to stay back here while I handle them? I know some of my customers can be intense, so it’s okay,” his eyes were soft and Rey felt comfort radiate through her whole body. Probably one of his angel powers, Rey reasoned. 

 

“It’s not that,” she shook her head. Kylo removed the hand on her arm and the warmth immediately ceased. “It’s just -- it’s my advisor out there. I’ve been working under her for two years now and I feel like I suddenly don’t know anything and like she might drop me as a student now that I know what she really is.” 

 

These were irrational thoughts, Rey was fully aware of that, but something deep-set within her told her everything was wrong. She wasn’t a crier, so instead Rey twisted her hands together in front of her. 

 

Now Kylo placed one hand on each of her arms and the warmth returned, “Rey, I promise you that nothing bad will happen. Most of the creatures around here just want to carry on with their normal lives. So don’t worry, okay?”

 

She nodded, taking a deep breath to still her mind. Letting her go, Kylo led them to the Storage Room door and back into the shop proper. 

 

Dr. Holdo stood next to the counter texting away on her cell phone as she waited. She looked up as Kylo and Rey entered and her smile fixed on Kylo. But she received only a deep scowl in return. 

 

“Amilyn, what are you doing here?” Kylo’s voice was almost a growl, which surprised Rey. 

 

But Dr. Holdo didn’t seem to mind, she pocketed her phone and addressed Kylo, “Nice to see you, too, Ben. I have a few messages to impart, one official and one unofficial. Should we have Rey leave the room?” Her advisor’s sharp eyes moved to Rey, and if her words didn’t make her feel like a child, that look certainly did. 

 

Rey opened her mouth to argue, but Kylo stilled her with an upturned hand, “Whatever you need to say, Amilyn, it can be said in front of Rey.”

 

Dr. Holdo seemed unperturbed, merely shrugging, “Official business is that the Council is meeting next week before Samhain. Word has reached us that the warlock Snoke has entered our borders without permission and actions must be taken to secure the creatures of this city. You are expected to be there next Wednesday, the same time as usual.” 

 

The serious look that Dr. Holdo had adopted during her news now vanished. “And the unofficial news is that you should call your mother. She worries about you, and Ben, it’s been such a long time. She misses you.” 

 

However, Kylo scoffed, “If she cared so much about me, then why did she destroy the one thing that ever mattered to me? She should know not to send her little project to delivery messages. She has something she wants to say, she can say it here.”

 

A sad look overtook Dr. Holdo’s face. Rey was almost certain she saw tears in her advisor’s eyes, which she never expected from the unflappable Dr. Holdo. 

 

“Oh Ben, if you only knew…”

 

“A pleasure, as always, Amilyn. Please leave now. And don’t let this effect Rey working under you. She’s not your pawn,” that last was said pointedly, commanding almost. 

 

Dr. Holdo gave one last sad look at Kylo, then Rey, “I wouldn’t dream of doing anything to Rey, Ben. She’s one of the brightest students I have ever had.” She looked a Rey, the spark igniting again in her eyes as she looked upon the younger woman. 

 

“I will see you Wednesday, Ben, whether you like it or not.”

 

Dr. Holdo was gone in a minute, somehow the air felt cold from where she and Kylo had faced off. Beside her, Kylo closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. 

 

Maybe she should give him space and time to cool down, but Rey had one pressing question. 

 

“She called you Ben. Poe did too, why?” she thought this the least intrusive question at the moment and she hoped it was safe to ask. 

 

Kylo sighed so deeply that Rey began to worry that she had once again overstepped with him. “Never mind, you don’t pay me to intrude on your personal business. I’ll just…”

 

“Rey, it’s okay,” he cut her off with brisk words and a sharp look. Then continued, “Ben is the name my mother gave me back when names were still new. It means son. I know, we were very original.” This last was in response to Rey’s small laugh.

 

“I was Ben until I needed a fresh start, so I could let the past die. And I became Kylo Ren and have been ever since.”

 

She was staring, she knew, though it didn’t stop her. Kylo has shared something personal with her, she didn’t know what to say. After nearly a minute of silence she finally found her voice again.

 

“I can understand that. When I was eighteen I changed my last name to Kanata for my foster mom. For so long I hung on to the name my parents passed on, but when I was old enough to realize they were never coming back, I wanted a new identity as Maz’s daughter. So I totally get it.”

 

Pausing, she couldn’t bring herself to look at Kylo. Besides Finn, Rey rarely shared her personal life and feelings with anyone.

 

“It’s the life we make for ourselves that’s more fulfilling than the one created for us,” she said, still averting her gaze.

 

Kylo made a noise through his nose and Rey finally looked up at him. His face was a mix of emotions, but none she could read easily.

 

“That reminds me of something someone once said to me many centuries ago.”

 

“You know what they say, great minds and all that,” Rey beamed, hoping it would keep him on the pleasant spectrum of emotions.

 

His responding smile held a twinge of sadness, “Yeah, great minds. Well, I should get back to the Storage Room.”

 

Once again Rey was left with the feeling that she had made him uncomfortable. “Wait, is there a way I can contact you if I need you when you’re way in the back? Like texting or something so I don’t have to scream for you, or if you get stuck somewhere again.”

 

Black hair fell over his eyes as he shook his head, “Phones don’t seem to work well in the Storage Room. But I think I have something we can use. Hang on.”

 

Kylo slipped through the door but reappeared in seconds holding what looked like two clam shells. He handed one over to Rey who could only stare.

 

“Kylo is this a…” she started, the hint of a laugh evident in her voice.

 

“Don’t say it, Rey,” Kylo responded, a warning in his voice. But Rey didn’t head it at all.

 

“Shell phone?” the grin completely took over her face as she tried to keep from laughing.

 

“I’m going to take them back now,” he said reaching lazily towards the one in her hand, but she pulled away, the shell phone safely in her cupped hands.

 

“Too late! I’ll call you on the shell phone if I need anything.” Then she laughed loudly as Kylo grumbled and walked back into the Storage Room. 

 

Five minutes or so after Kylo left the room, Rey opened the shell phone. Inside there was an ethereal glow on each half of the shell. Holding one end up to her ear like a phone, Rey felt a little silly.

 

“Testing testing from the shell phone,” she said in an even voice not know how well the thing would pick up her voice.

 

“Please don’t call them shell phones,” Kylo groaned, his voice came through so clear it was as if he were standing next to her. 

 

She smiled, “I’m calling them shell phones and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

 

“Get back to work, Rey,” he grumbled, and Rey could just picture him frowning on the other end.

 

“Sure thing, boss man. Shell phone out.”

 

“Rey!”

 

She closed the clam shell cutting off his loud groan. Rey laughed as she set the shell phone on the counter and pulled the ledger to her work station.

 


	11. Alone in the Shop and an Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kylo is away, Rey gets her first run at the shop alone. But things don't go smoothly when something bad walks through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little more action coming your way! And I just need you to know that I am absolutely in love with the idea of Kylo's place and I feel like my words are so much more cheap than the image in my head. 
> 
> There's a lot of unanswered questions looming out there, and I promise that things will get answered with more than just vague shit very soon. Just stick me and I won't steer you wrong. 
> 
> I'm thinking one more chapter before the big Samhain shindig, where all (well not all, but a lot) will be revealed!
> 
> And, as always, thank you for reading!

“Don’t worry, it just takes practice. Try again.” 

 

“It’s not going to work, Rose. I’m not like you, I don’t have your kind of magick.” 

 

Rey flopped her head onto her arms where they rested on the counter. Before her sat a single stock of asphodel buds. For the last hour, Rose had been trying to teach her to infuse magick into the buds to make them bloom to no avail. Instead, Rey’s eyes felt like sandpaper from where she had stared too long and forgotten to blink, and the beginning of a headache was already manifesting.

 

“Seriously, Rey, don’t give up. Magick isn’t something that can be learned in a day. You already have the will there, I can tell. So keep at it,” Rose’s smile was encouraging and warm, which made it harder for Rey to sulk. 

 

“So do you have an order you need?” Rey asked, straightening up. 

 

“Mm-hm should be some fertilizer. There’s this hag in Bulgaria that just has the perfect mixture for some of my perennials, and I just can’t seem to replicate it. Kylo gets it from her for a discount. She does some kind of spell, probably some old folk magic.” 

 

Rey nodded before heading into the Storage Room. There on the shelf, just where it should be, was a lumpy bag labeled “магия тор”. The bag was large, the shelf had expanded to fit it where Rey could easily see and pick it up. But rather than being heavy, the bag weighed next to nothing. 

 

When Rey returned to the shop and placed the bag on the counter it didn’t even make a sound as she set it down. Rose made no immediate move to grab it.

 

“How are you doing with no Kylo around?”

 

Rey shrugged one shoulder, “Not too bad. So far it’s been pretty quiet considering it’s the week of Samhain. I’m just not looking forward to when Hux actually shows up.”

 

“Oh, I doubt he’ll be in tonight. He’s on the council, he’s the vampire representative. Armie is very active in our community.”

 

Rose’s whole face lit up as she talked about Hux. Rey still couldn’t quite wrap her head around the attraction, but then again, Rose knew Hux way more than she did. Maybe under the sneering pale face was a heart of gold. Or something like that. 

 

But Rey was relieved to learn that he wouldn’t be in tonight. Before Kylo left for the council meeting he had given Rey a whole spiel about being in the store alone.

 

-Earlier-

 

“If anyone you don’t know comes in and they are clearly not a tourist, get them out. If they don’t leave, then press four and go to my apartment. It has plenty of wards and you will be safe until I get back. Don’t roll your eyes.” 

 

While she appreciated Kylo’s concerns, Rey knew he was being overprotective. She was already in her third week and besides creepy Hux, Wednesdays were quiet. And while Rey wasn’t worried, Kylo was acting like a mother hen.

 

“I’ll be fine, Kylo. If anything happens, I’ll just ring your shell phone,” she quirked an eyebrow at him, trying in vain to stop the smile spreading over her face.

 

Now it was Kylo’s turn to roll his eyes, “I regret ever even buying those damn things, let alone giving one to you.”

 

“Don’t you have a meeting to get to?” 

 

“One last thing,” Kylo dug into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a skeleton key dangling on an iron chain, the bow of which was a delicately formed small crow’s head. He handed it to her, withdrawing his hand quickly once it reached her fingertips. “I probably won’t be back before closing, so lock up at exactly ten, then go home. Keep the key around your neck until you are home.” 

 

“Yes, mother,” Rey placed the chain around her neck, then studied the key. 

 

“Rey,” Kylo’s voice was a warning and she dropped the key to let hit land with a small thump against her chest.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Bad things happen, hide in the apartment. Lock up, go home. Nothing to worry about,” she looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. 

 

He left soon after, looking back at her through the glass door before moving out of sight of the shop. 

 

-Now-

 

“Want me to stick around for awhile longer?” Rose asked, drawing Rey back to the moment. Rey looked first to Rose’s bright yet concerned face and then down at the still closed buds of the asphodel, then shook her head.

 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. It’ll give me time to practice without the stress of trying in front of someone. Plus, I’m sure you have lots to do to get ready for the holiday,” Rey kept her voice even though there was that nagging shout in the back of her mind that told her to ask Rose to stay just in case.

 

Across from her Rose grabbed up the bag of fertilizer, letting out a long breath, “You have no idea. Mom and granny have already started cooking and my sister Paige has cleaned every surface at least three times already. I’m just stalling here to keep out of the crazy.” 

 

The pain of sadness that bloomed in Rey’s chest was sudden. Rose had a loving family, she grew up knowing what she was and clearly she was happy. Whereas Rey never knew her parents. She was in her teens when Maz finally took her in and she felt loved for the first time, but there was no shaking the feeling that her own parents never wanted her. 

 

Rey’s face betrayed nothing of her internal storm, instead, she smiled at Rose, “Well you can’t hide forever. I guess I’ll see you this weekend. Kylo said it’s been added to her tab, so don’t worry about it.” 

 

Rose nodded, her smile bright as a noonday sun, “See you Saturday! It’s going to be great. And bring a picture of Maz, we can add it to the table for the dead.”

 

Rey opened her mouth to ask how Rose knew about Maz, but snapped it shut, already knowing the answer.

 

Rose took two steps towards the door and turned back, “And Rey, he’s been through some pretty bad stuff, you both have. But I can see the tangling of destinies happening.” 

 

“What does that mean, Rose?” Rey’s brow was furrowed, but Rose gave a shrug.

 

“It means that maybe you’ll get some answers sooner than you think.”

 

The bell tinkled as Rose left the store. Rey wanted to be annoyed at another one of Rose’s vaguish prophecies, but she wasn’t. Not really.

 

Rey leaned over to grab one of her school books determined to get some of her coursework done while Kylo was out. Head still bent down rummaging through her overstuffed bag, she heard the front bell tinkle.

 

“Rose, I told you it’s fine, I’m okay by….”

 

But when Rey straightened up it was not Rose standing before, it was Snoke. His face split into a cruel smile, and Rey couldn’t help the half step back she took.

 

“Ah, young Rey. I had hoped I would find you here, without Kylo to bother us.”

 

Another step back, though Rey couldn’t tear her eyes from the ruined face before her, “Kylo is in the back, he’ll be here any minute.” Goddess, she hoped she sounded braver than she felt.

 

Snoke’s cold eye narrowed, “Don’t lie to me, girl. I know very well he is out at the meeting with the rest of the misguided fools who call themselves a council. At this moment they are hidden away discussing my return to this pathetic city.” 

 

Ice coursed through her whole body. She should run now. Just push the number four button and hideaway in Kylo’s apartment. But fear kept Rey rooted to the spot, and she could only look back at Snoke with wide eyes. 

 

Snoke lifted one of his long-fingered hands and raised it at eye-level, palm opened towards Rey.

 

“Now, let’s see what’s inside,” his voice dripped with menace and his eyes took on a determined sheen.

 

Then there was pain. 

 

It felt as if her head was splitting open and Snoke’s fingers were rooting around in her brains. Her eyes slammed shut and a guttural scream burst from her lungs, though it sounded so far away in her ears. 

 

Images of her life and something more flashed by, incomprehensible to her through the pain. Rey felt tears start to stream down her face but only the pain mattered.

 

Just as suddenly, the pain ceased. Snoke lowered his hand and Rey crumpled to the floor, still conscious though her whole body screamed in agony. 

 

She was out of Snoke’s line of sight now that she was on the floor. Gathering what little strength she had left she started to inch herself back towards the Storage Room door. Snoke’s voice arrested her movement for just a second, but she persisted.

 

“Ah, just as I suspected. I knew it was only a matter of time before you found your way to him. But he doesn’t know what you are, does he?” 

 

Snoke had moved to look down at her over the counter. Her back was now to the door, and using the doorknob as leverage, she hoisted herself up. 

 

Rey was exhausted and very much in pain, but somewhere her will was still intact. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she spat.

 

The wicked smile once again spread across Snoke’s face, “No? Well, how fortunate then. It will make things easier this time.” 

 

But Rey seized the moment to punch the number three button and yanked open the Storage Room door. With a great tug, she pulled the door closed behind her and heard a definitive click. Before she could even look around, the door shuddered with a great bang but then all was quiet. 

 

Move, she told her body, but it took longer than she would have liked before it obeyed. She moved away from the door, which unlike its counterpart in the shop, was a solid heavy dark wood. There were no more noises coming through the door and it remained firmly shut. Kylo’s wards held. 

 

Rey moved away from the entrance, down a dimly lit hallway, her steps slow. Then the hallway opened into a large living room. Well, Rey assumed it was a living room, though it looked more like a well-stocked forest shelter. 

 

The walls were painted a deep green and accented with dark brown molding. Bookshelves were shattered around the whole room, each stuffed full of a variety of books. The hardwood floor was covered in Persian rugs of emerald, silver, and brown, and on top of that sat a set of furniture that looked to have been grown out of the very floor with twisting branches forming to a couch and chair set up. Emerald cushions covered all the furniture for added comfort, with blankets hung on the back. 

 

But most striking of all was the actual trees growing against the walls, arching up to combine branches in an arch over the whole room as the ceiling. And was that a gentle breeze blowing through the room? It felt warm and smelled faintly like woodsmoke, the same way Kylo smelled. The whole room glowed gently with light from ball-shaped paper lanterns that hung off the tree branches above the room. 

 

Enchanting was the first word that came to Rey. It was a shock to see Kylo’s home, especially since it didn’t seem to completely fit his personality. But there was something about it that made Rey feel suddenly at ease. The terror from just moments ago was forgotten because she knew with an overwhelming sense of certainty, that here she was safe. 

 

Peering through the room, she spotted the kitchen. It was a large space and open to the living room, but it was in the shadows of the room. Beyond that was another dim hallway that Rey assumed led to Kylo’s bedroom. Do angels sleep, she wondered.

 

Rey started to feel the exhaustion in her body now that the adrenaline had worn off. Her head ached painfully and her whole body seemed to be made of lead. With slow steps, she made her way to the deep-seated couch. She had planned to sit, but the need for comfort was greater and she laid down pulling a soft blanket from the back of the couch to drape over her body. 

 

“I should call Kylo,” she whispered to the room, even as her eyes grew heavy and the softness of the cushions cradled her body. Before she could even think to reach for the shell phone in her pocket, she was asleep. 

 

Sometime later, though Rey had no idea how long, she suddenly felt her body leave the couch. Still too tired to fully wake up, she still could feel the arms wrapped around her and she was pressed against something hard on one side. Under normal circumstances, Rey would have thrashed and fought off the arms supporting her, but her strength was spent. She gave one pathetic attempt, managing to wiggle slightly. The arms under her knees and back tightened just a little.

 

“I’ve got you, Rey. Go back to sleep,” a soft voice spoke to her. She recognized his voice somewhere in her mind and she relaxed in his grip, never once bothering to open her eyes. Instead, she snuggled closer to the hard body that held her and listened to the heartbeat against her ear. 

 

Kylo placed her gently on the bed. He tugged at her shoes and placed them on the floor next to her before pulling the blankets over her sleeping form. With her last ounce of consciousness, Rey felt the soft brush of his fingertips on her cheek, and then everything was still and dark.


	12. History and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up after her ordeal with Snoke and Kylo gives some answers about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have been so patient waiting for answers and I hope this is some good food for the soul. Obviously, there's still more going on that I will probably get to during the Samhain chapter, which will either be this upcoming chapter or the next one. Haven't decided yet. 
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments, they keep me going. As always, you can find me on Twitter as [@clumsyrogue](https://twitter.com/clumsyrogue). Let's talk about Reylo, Star Wars in general, or D&D!

Sunshine cut through the large window, heavy dark drapes pushed aside. The first thing Rey noticed as she started to wake was the pounding in her head, like a hangover after a rager with Finn. With a loud groan, she rolled over away from the sunlight, her eyes remaining firmly shut. 

 

The first indication that she was not in her room was the smell of the pillow where she buried her face. Woodsmoke and citrus filled her senses. Next was that the bed was incredibly soft and much larger than her twin-sized lumpy mattress. It felt like she was laying on a cloud, wrapped in blankets that were warm but not stifling. 

 

No matter the comfort the wrongness of the room was offsetting and she sat up in a sudden panic. Her head exploded with pain at the movement, and Rey squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her head as she let out a loud groan.

 

Once the pain subsided a little she opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Kylo sitting at the foot of the bed.

 

“How are you feeling?” his voice was just above a whisper, probably in deference to her headache. He handed over a glass of water and two pain pills, which Rey took without question, popping the pills and draining the glass before answering.

 

“Like hell. Where am I?”

 

Kylo took the empty glass from her hand and looked around the room. “You’re in my room. You fell asleep on the couch, I thought you would be more comfortable here.” 

 

“Then where did you sleep?” 

Kylo shrugged, “I didn’t. Really, angels don’t need to sleep, I just developed a bad habit you might say.” 

 

He paused and let the silence hang between them. Rey brought her knees up to her chest under the blankets and wrapped her arms aroudn them.

 

“Rey, what happened last night?” 

 

Rey sunk her chin onto the tops of her knees and sighed. She wished she could forget the previous night, but Snoke’s cold eyes and cruel grin were forever etched in her mind. Rey was not a crier, but she wanted to cry now. 

 

There must have been tears forming for Kylo to see because in the space of an eye blink he was seated next to her on the bed with one heavy arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

 

That was all it took to open the flood gates and tears rushed down her face unchecked. Her body sought to be comforted so she angled herself so she could bury her face into Kylo’s chest, her hands gripping his shirt. Her bent knees turned and rested against the side of his thigh. Kylo responded automatically by adjusting his grip on her and bringing his other arm around her to rub soothing circles into her back. His chin rested on the top of her head as he just held her while she cried. 

 

“I thought he was going to kill me. He looked into my head and whatever he saw was bad,” she managed to choke out as a wave of fresh tears spilled out.

 

She couldn’t see his face, but his chest rumbled when he did speak, “Snoke.”

 

Rey nodded against his chest. The crying did nothing to help the pounding in her head, but there was no controlling it now that she had started. Kylo continued to rub circles into her back and Rey allowed herself to start feeling the calm that his action was trying to invoke.

 

He said nothing more as her tears started to subside and the tense muscles of her body started to slack. After one last shuddering sigh, he moved her gently away from his body, keeping a hand on each of her biceps. Kylo’s liquid brown eyes roved over her face as the last of her tears ran down her face. 

 

Bringing one large hand up to her face, he cupped her cheek and used his thumb to brush away the last of her tears. The comforting sensation she had felt before in the Storage Room spread through her from that touch and Rey let out a deep sigh. 

 

Finally, she found her voice again, her thoughts brimming with questions.

 

“Kylo, why did Snoke come after me? I’m nobody.”

 

His hand lingered a moment longer on her cheek before he removed it and dropped both arms altogether. 

 

“Rey, I’m not entirely sure why Snoke targeted you. But I have an idea. There’s something I need to tell you, Rey, about my past with Snoke,” Kylo’s voice sounded pained like he would rather talk about anything else. 

 

“Okay, tell me,” she scooted away from him and stretched out on the bed, laying on her side so she could look at him as well as curl in on herself. 

 

Now it was Kylo who sighed. He leaned back against the pillows of the bed and brought his feet up to lounge next to her. His hands clasped over his chest as he opened and closed his mouth, deciding where to start. 

 

“I’ve known Snoke since before the Fall. When I left everything it was because he told me about a better world, where humans could have free will and the knowledge of good and evil. He made me believe in something better, and like a fool, I swallowed every word.” 

 

Kylo took a deep breath and Rey remained motionless next to him, waiting for him to continue.

 

“When I left heaven, I made a pact with Snoke, something that should have mutually benefited both of us, but he only used me for the power he could not have. But for centuries I let him lead me down a path further away from the light. And all the while I convinced myself that I was doing good.”

 

He gave her a piercing look then, and his voice dropped just above a whisper, “I was not good, Rey.” 

 

Rey’s breath caught in her chest, struggling with the idea of what he meant. But Kylo pushed on, averting his gaze again.

 

“For centuries I followed Snoke blindly until the day I met the Morrigan. She was a goddess unlike any other, and I was captivated by her fury and might. But she could be tender and funny, oh gods, did she make me laugh. I would have followed her anywhere.”

 

For some reason that Rey could not explain, she grew sad at his story and her heart felt like it was twisting in her chest. 

 

But Kylo did not look over at her, he was lost in his memories and did not see the thinly veiled look of defeat on Rey’s face. 

 

“What happened to her?” Rey found herself asking.

 

This brought Kylo’s attention back to her. The haze of memory was gone from his eyes and instead, they turned wistful. 

 

“She died.” 

 

“How can a goddess die?” It was a fair question, Rey thought. There was still so much about his world that she didn’t know.

 

Next to her Kylo ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. “She was bound into a mortal body and killed. Only someone exceptionally powerful could do that, like the kind of power my family has.” 

 

“Do you think they did it? But why?”

 

Kylo shrugged, keeping his eyes closed, “I don’t know, maybe. They’ve spent centuries trying to get me to come home. I wouldn’t be surprised if they thought breaking my deepest connection with the mortal world would send me flying back into heaven. But she died in my arms and I vowed to never go back. Snoke tried to get me to come back with him. My time with the Morrigan had caused our arrangement to become a little distant. But I couldn't be around him either. So I left everything behind, started anew. I’ve been alone with my shop ever since” 

 

Tentative at first, Rey reached out and grabbed his wrist where it now lay on the bed and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kylo’s eyes snapped open and met her gaze. 

 

Mustering up the courage to speak, Rey gave his wrist another squeeze, “You’re not alone.”

 

A beat of silence between them as they just stared at each other.

 

“Neither are you. Rey—“

 

But whatever he was going to say was cut off by Rey’s mobile phone ringing loudly on the bedside table, where she definitely didn’t put it last night.

 

Kylo sighed then picked up the phone and handed it to her.

 

“Finn’s worried you. He called this morning. Talk to him, I’ll go make breakfast.”

 

Rey nodded, wondering at the moment they just shared before pressing the accept button on her phone.

 

“Rey?! Is that you?! It’s not the boss again, is it? I want to talk to Rey right now!” She could heat he was on the verge of a meltdown.

 

“Finn, calm down, it’s me. I’m alright.”

 

“You didn’t call, or text or even leave a note! I thought something happened to you. And then when I finally get an answer on your phone, it was your boss saying you weren’t feeling well and that you were staying the night.”

 

Rey sighed, she felt so guilty making Finn worry. “I’m so sorry, Finn. I just felt awful and pretty much passed out on Kylo’s couch. I’ll be home soon, though. Promise.”

 

A loud huff came through the phone, “Rey, be honest with me. Are you sleeping with the guy? Because I don’t think it’s a good idea. I can’t tell you what to do, but I worry.”

 

“What?! I’m —not sleeping with him. He’s my boss, Finn. He just let me crash for the night. I’ll be back in a bit to get stuff for class.” It wasn’t like the thought hadn’t crossed her mind though, but he was her boss and he was loaded with centuries more baggage. Still, he was handsome.

 

“I’m just going to eat and I’ll head home. See you soon,” and she hung up before Finn could start again.

 

As soon as the call ended. Kylo popped his head around the corner of the door. “Do you like chocolate chips in pancakes?”

 

Rey scrambled off the bed, shoving the phone into her back pocket. “Is there any other way to eat pancakes?!”


	13. Too Many Dads and the Return of Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn keeps giving Rey a hard time about staying at the shop, Poe puts on the charm again, and the return of everyone's favorite pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long. I ran into some writer's block. And on top of that, my baby is teething, so it's been a lot of sleepless nights, so my brain was only running at half speed. 
> 
> So I know I've been hyping the Samhain chapter, and it's up next. For real this time. I just needed to get through the aftermath of Snoke's appearance. 
> 
> Since I didn't make I totally failed at making it clear, Kylo thinks that Snoke doesn't want him to have anyone close in his life. Snoke thinks that Rey is the reincarnated Morrigan, and Rey is just hella confused about it all and thinks Snoke is an evil bastard. 
> 
> I'm hoping this means I'm passed my writer's block and don't keep you waiting so long again. You all are really the best, which is why I wrote the scene with Aiden and I hope it lives up to your expectations.

“Peanut, I’m begging you, please just quit. I can help you find another job, just don’t go back to that place.” 

 

Finn stood in the doorway of her room, one hand on the frame while the other gesticulated in front of him. Inside the room, Rey was packing up her messenger bag with papers to grade while at the shop. At Finn’s words, she turned and put her hands on her hips. 

 

Since she had gotten home that morning via the number six button on the Storage Room door, Finn had basically followed her every move, badgering her about quitting. Rey was touched that he cared so much, but she didn’t understand why he was so adamant that she quit. After all, Finn had no idea what was really happening at the shop. The version of events Rey had given him was much more mundane. As far as Finn knew, the regulars were just regular people, Snoke was just some asshole customer, and last night she just felt sick because she had been up late the night before and didn’t eat anything. Which wasn’t a total lie. 

 

“Finn, I like my job. It pays well for how little I have to do and I like Kylo, he’s been nothing but great since I’ve started,” Rey couldn’t hide the sigh, she was in too deep now and knew too much of that other world. To leave now could be dangerous. 

 

But Finn didn’t need to know all that. 

 

So, no matter how much it pained her to lie to Finn, Rey did it anyway. 

 

* * *

  
  


Kylo was behind the counter when she walked into the shop. Their eyes met across the room, but Rey stood rooted to the spot just inside the door. 

 

“I said you could have the day off, Rey,” his voice soft.

 

“I know, but I’m not going to let that old pumpkin scare me out of this place. Besides, staying at home means listening to Finn tell me all the reasons why I need to quit.”

 

Crossing the room, she dumped her back in the usual spot and turned to stare directly at Kylo.

 

“You could still use the rest after last night. You’ll get paid for the day regardless.”

 

Rey shrugged, “I’m not a charity case, Kylo. I get paid to work, so here I am to work.”

 

“I still think you should get some rest. Take a break from the ledger tonight at least. There’s plenty of safe stuff in the shop to explore, or you can just relax in the break room. Whatever you want,” Kylo’s voice was soft and verged on pleading.

 

Rey snorted, “Kylo, give it a rest, you are as bad as Finn. I’ll make you a deal, I won’t do anything remotely stressful if you tell me what happened at the council meeting last night.” 

 

At the heart of it, Rey wanted to know why Snoke was walking around freely when the mysterious supernatural council clearly didn’t want him there. Did they know Snoke had been to the shop before? 

 

He sighed heavily, “It’s not all that exciting, Rey. It was a lot of bureaucracy and talk. None of the beings in this city are strong enough to do much about him. Not even me, even if I was able to. The best we can do is keep up our wards and protection magicks.”

 

He stopped and stared off towards one wall for a long moment. When he spoke again it was just above a whisper, “And I will never be truly free of him.”

 

“Did you use any of that protective magick on me?” Rey asked suddenly, pulling him out of whatever memory he was starting to fall into. It was a fair question, especially after last night. “What will stop Snoke from just trying to hurt me at home or school?”

  
  


“You have protection, Rey. I was so stupid not to place them on you before, but they are there now. Snoke won’t be able to find you outside of this shop, and now that I’ve linked the magick around you with that of the shop, it’s protections apply to you now. I won’t let him hurt you again.” 

 

His eyes gleamed as he said those words, and there was finality in his voice like he was making a pledge to her.

 

Rey bit her lip as she tore her eyes from Kylo. There was still one question she needed to ask.

 

“Did you tell the council about Snoke coming here the other week?” She stared at him then, trying not to fidget, afraid of the answer. 

 

Kylo looked away quickly, “No, I didn’t tell them. I can’t.” 

 

“Why the hell not?!” Rey threw her hands up trying not to yell and almost succeeding. If he knew Snoke was evil and a threat why not tell the council of his comings and goings? 

 

“And are you going to tell them what he did last night?” it was a challenge. 

 

Kylo had the decency to look remorseful, “No.” His eyes roved everywhere, but would not land on her. 

 

“Why? I don’t understand,” anger and fear welled up within Rey, neither dominating her emotions yet. 

 

Moving just slightly so he could sit on the chair behind the counter, Kylo sat down heavily, hanging his head so he couldn’t look at her.

 

“I made an oath many centuries ago, a blood oath, to Snoke. And in our world blood oaths are unbreakable save for death. And Snoke cannot die, so I am stuck to him forever.” 

 

Half a step towards him brought Rey even with his knees. Head still lowered, he didn’t move at all as she stood before him. With one shaking hand, Rey brought her hand up and cupped his cheek, lifting it to look at her. An agonizing sadness looked back at her through his eyes, and Rey understood this to mean Kylo felt powerless.

 

“We’ll get you out from under his oath. I’ll help you.” 

 

For a moment a smile tugged at the edges of his mouth, “Okay, Rey, whatever you say.” 

 

“Exactly, whatever I say. I like it when you are pliable,” she smirked, letting go of his face. 

 

His grin was slightly forced, but the tension was gone now, “Don’t get used to it. I’m still a mean, grumpy, old man. Set in my ways.”

 

“We’ll see about that,” she smiled, glad that the air was lightening between them.

 

The tinkle of the doorbell brought them back to the reality of the shop. Rey couldn’t help the rise of fear at the sound, the nagging thought that it was Snoke coming through the door.

 

But it wasn’t, it was Poe, the Thursday regular. Dressed in dark jeans with a dark brown leather jacket, his hair expertly tostled to look like no effort was put in when really a lot of effort was put into his hair. And that smug grin that immediately made Rey tense up.

 

“Hope I’m not interrupting,” he waggled his eyebrows at them, taking in their close proximity to each other. 

 

Rey quickly stepped away and glared at Poe instead. “I’ll just go get your order, “ she grumbled, walking to the Storage Room. 

 

The box for Poe was incredibly small, perhaps the size of a ring box, but still wrapped up in the brown paper and twine like every other package. 

 

When she emerged, Poe was leaning over the counter and the two men were in deep conversation. She couldn’t see Kylo’s face, but Poe’s eyes were furrowed and Rey recognized a look of worry. 

 

But the minute he looked up and saw Rey, the worry melted from his face and his customary smirk returned in full force. 

 

“There she is the Beauty of First Order. We were just talking about you,” Poe crooned. 

 

Kylo must have shot him a look because Poe winked at him. Rey took her spot next to Kylo, who turned to her and grimaced.

 

“We were not talking about you, don’t listen to him.” 

 

“I never do,” Rey said, shooting a glare Poe’s way. 

 

Poe clutched his heart in mock pain, “Whatever have I done to offend the lady so? You are too cruel, Miss Rey.” 

 

“Not cruel enough. And you tried to glamour me on our first meeting!” the first part was grumbled while the second was nearly shouted. 

 

Rey had to stop herself from slamming the small box on the counter, instead, setting it down a little rougher than she normally would. 

 

“You should watch yourself, Poe, this one will tear your head off. And I would gladly watch,” Kylo laughed, genuinely laughed.

 

But the smirk didn’t stray from Poe’s face, if possible, it turned smugger. “Ah, I see how it is. Well if that’s the case, I’m out. I will see you both on Saturday for Samhain,” he bowed to Rey and dipped his head to Kylo before grabbing up his package and leaving. 

 

“Keep him away from me on Saturday, please,” Rey groaned. 

 

“It’s a promise,” Kylo replied. Now take it easy, I’m working next to the door, so you run in if anything happens. Okay?” 

 

“Mh hm, okay, dad,” Rey laughed.

* * *

 

Rey sent up a prayer of thanks to the Goddess when Kylo told her at the beginning of her shift on Friday that Phasma was not going to be that day. Too many preparations for Samhain the next day.

 

“Business will be slower today unless there are last-minute items anyone needs. But that rarely happens, unless it’s Rose. Actually, it will be Rose, at least twice since we’re closed tomorrow. Grandma Tico is particular about her Samhain celebrations,” Kylo explained. 

 

“I’ll give you a call on the shell phone when she comes in. Now get to work, I’ll be fine,” Rey decided to beat him to the punch on his worrying. 

 

Kylo gave her a dubious look but didn’t argue as he slipped through the Storage Room door, leaving Rey alone in the shop. 

 

For a while, Rey stayed at the counter doing school work and grading papers. It wasn’t the most exciting, but it did allow her to relax. She was so tired after last night. 

 

Usually, Rey was a deep sleeper, rarely was her sleep interrupted with dreams or nightmares. But last night was different. Dreams plagued her the entire night, some of them pleasant, like the one where she was in a forest lounging in a home that looked as if it was created from the forest growing into the shape of a house. It reminded her of Kylo’s home. 

 

Then there were more horrific dreams. A battlefield covered in bodies and soaked with blood. But rather than feeling afraid or sickened, Rey delighted in the sight of it. It felt right to see this scene of destruction before her. More than that, she saw the battlefield from above, as if she were a bird flying high over the carnage. 

 

Most confusing of all was the flashes of dark hair and her fingers running over pearly white wings of someone else. Familiar and not, but the sensation filled her whole being with the excitement of a different sort and happiness. 

 

It was overwhelming and not a little frightening. When she woke up, it was with a racing heart and her body stuck to the sheets. 

 

As much as she wanted to lay her head on the counter and rest, she was determined to keep herself awake in case she dreamed again. 

 

But Rey felt herself nodding off just a bit until the tinkle of the doorbell and the gust of cold wind blowing through the shop jarred her back to her senses. Her first thought was that it was clearly a tourist since everyone else would be getting ready for Samhain. What she was not prepared for was to see Aiden walking into the shop, a coy smile on his lips. 

 

Shoulders slumping, Rey didn’t bother to stifle her sigh. It did nothing to deter Aiden from approaching her at the counter. 

 

“Hi Rey!” he said way too brightly for Rey’s tastes. 

 

Rather than returning the greeting, she said, “How did you find out where I work?” There was a coldness to her voice, but she doubted he would take the hint that she didn’t want him there. 

 

And he didn’t take the hint, instead, he gave her a guilty smile. “I uh, I asked your friend Finn, I’ve seen you two hanging out around campus, so I figured he would know. He said you would love a visitor since it’s so miserable here. I can see what he meant.” 

 

She was going to murder Finn when she got home. After the obnoxious hang out she had with Aiden, she had ranted and raved to Finn about him, so it was a huge breach for him to send Aiden over to her work. Then he insulted the shop! 

 

“Finn told you wrong, I love this place. It’s better than teaching a bunch of undergraduates,” despite the evil warlock asshole trying to kill her, that is. But she hoped the dig would at least be noticed by him. 

 

The smile on Aiden’s face faltered on a fraction, but he powered through. Clearly, no was not in this guy’s vocabulary. “I’m sure it’s pretty tiring holding two jobs though plus school. Anyway, this place looks pretty dead so I thought I would keep you company. I brought snacks,” he held up a plastic bag Rey didn’t notice he was holding. 

 

Suddenly, the smile on Aiden’s face dropped and the color drained from his face as his eyes moved up behind Rey. She didn’t need to turn around to know Kylo was there, even if she didn’t hear him walk up. 

 

“She has company, thanks. Can we help you find anything?” his deep voice held an edge of menace. It took all of Rey’s willpower not to smirk at the effect this had on Aiden. 

 

“I -uh- j-just came to see R-R-Rey,” he stammered. To Rey, he seemed like a scared child. She hoped he would run out screaming. 

 

“Well, now you’ve seen her. So either buy something or get out,” this time his voice came out as a growl. 

 

Rey angled herself towards him and slipped her arm through his and moved closer to him, hoping this would lead Aiden to assume something more. 

 

“Sorry, Aiden, I have work to do. Thanks for stopping by,” she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. 

 

Several seconds passed with Aiden just staring at them, fear all over his face as his eyes never left Kylo. 

 

Kylo grabbed her hand where it rested on his arm and squeezed for show, “She said go, kid. And don’t come back here.” 

 

As if snapping out of a trance, Aiden basically ran from the shop. He was always down the street before the door finished shutting. 

 

“Thanks, that guy has been bothering me for weeks and he doesn't know how to take a hint,” Rey looked up at a Kylo with a smile on her face. 

 

He looked down at her with a smirk, “Any time, Rey. I’m happy to help get rid of unworthy suitors.” 

 

They were still attached at the arm, his hand still resting over hers. Rey seemed to realize this after another moment and quickly detangled herself from him, a flush on her cheeks. Her gaze averted from his face as she took a step back. 

 

“So did you like magick him to leave or something?” she asked tentatively. 

 

“No, fear is a much more powerful magick,” he laughed as he said this, and Rey joined him, looking back up at his face. 

 

“How did you even know he was here? I didn’t get a chance to call?” 

 

Kylo pointed up and Rey followed his movement with her eyes. Above the Storage Room door was what looked like a snaking spyglass with a blinking eye on the end. It was positioned to look towards the counter. 

 

“I installed some security measures, just in case you can’t reach me for whatever reason,” the smile slipped from his face. 

 

“It’s kind of creepy,” the eye blinked again and Rey shuddered, “Actually, it’s really creepy.” 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not a real eye. Well, I mean, it didn’t belong to anyone. It is only enchanted.” 

 

“That doesn’t really make it better,” Rey countered, putting her hands on her hips. 

 

“Maybe so, but this way I can keep an eye on things,” Kylo said with a straight face.

 

Rey raised a skeptical eyebrow, “Was that supposed to be a pun?” 

 

Kylo didn’t give in to the smirk, “Possibly, I’m trying it out.” 

 

Now Rey crossed her arms, “How about you don’t, it doesn’t suit you. And that was truly awful.” 

 

Then she bursts out laughing, no longer able to maintain the faux annoyance. In return, Kylo grinned. “Duly noted. No more puns.”

 

“Good. I’m going to get some tea and pretend that the creepy eye thing doesn’t exist. There isn’t one in the break room, is there?” 

 

Kylo shook his head, “It’s eye-free.” 

 

“Good, keep it that way,” she laughed as she hit the number four button and slipped into the break room, the door clicking shut behind her. 


	14. Samhain and Reincarnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's the Samhain celebration at the Tico farm and Rey learns a lot more about herself and some secrets she didn't know were being kept from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a minute since the last chapter. I was trying to get this right since I've been pushing towards this particular scene for some time. Honestly, I wrote it over several days, that block is just making me work for every paragraph. So I can't say I'm super satisfied with this chapter. But I know that if I keep stressing over it then it'll only get worse. I'm sure it's rough, but it is what it is. This thing is a beast anyway. I think I what, tripled my usual count almost.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has commented and keeps coming back to read these. Truthfully, it's what helps me to push through my own brain fighting me. I really can't thank you all enough. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the fallout of all the fun in this chapter. I won't be starting that until next week because I leave for Disney World on Friday. I'm just really stoked to be going to Galaxy's Edge!
> 
> Come find me on Twitter at [clumsyrogue](https://twitter.com/clumsyrogue), I'll definitely be posting GE pictures there. Or if you just want to yell at me or something. 
> 
> I know it's a little late but Shana tova to all you all. Hoping you all have a sweet new year. Thanks for reading!

The morning of Samhain Rey rose at the crack of dawn with a racing heart and tears on her face. What she thought was a one-off bad night of sleep turned into another night of vivid dreams and all-too-real nightmares. 

 

Her dreams were anything but normal, almost like she was reliving events rather than her unconscious mind creating stories. It felt like she was there. There were smells, and she actually felt the things she touched, and a prevailing coppery taste always in her mouth. 

 

And there was another battlefield. Bodies piled high, rivers of blood flowing to fill her shoes, the stench of decay and shit flooded her senses. In the middle of it all stood Rey, her mind split between the feeling of anguish and delight. 

 

But the image that caused the tears was one she remembered the least. There was pain and deep emotional agony. Her whole body felt heavy, and there at the tips of her fingers, she felt the cool downy feathers attached to a pair of wings. There was small comfort in that as the pain grew so intense that she woke. 

 

It must have been Snoke, she thought to herself. Rey was never one to have nightmares until Snoke reached inside her mind. He did something to her, but Rey didn’t know what. Nor did she know how to make the dreams stop since all the herbs and charms she knew were to help with sleep, not stop dreaming. 

 

With a heavy sigh, she rose from her bed to get ready for the day. Kylo said he would pick them up at seven that evening, which left most of the day to prepare. There were cookies to bake, snickerdoodles, Maz’s favorite, and she and Finn were going to purify the apartment in welcome of the holiday. 

 

On Finn’s insistence, she also needed to put together a sachet or two of mugwort for protection. 

 

Suddenly a thought hit her, for all Finn knew they were going to a normal coven’s Samhain celebration. He still didn’t know about that other world. According to Rose, all manner of creatures showed up, not just witches. It was a “nondenominational, free for all party”, as Rose put it. Rey cursed herself for being so thoughtless. How was Finn going to react if he saw something supernatural? Finn freaked easily. 

 

She should have sat down with him sooner, explained at least the basics so he wouldn’t panic or anything. But he would think she was crazy, double down on pushing her to quit, there was no chance he would just believe her word.

 

No, maybe springing this all on Finn in one night was cruel, but it was better than the alternative. Still, Rey couldn’t stop the awful feeling in her stomach that she was being a bad friend, that she wasn’t giving Finn the attention she used to. 

 

“He can handle it,” she thought to herself as she dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen to begin baking before Finn woke. 

 

* * *

 

“Have you got Maz’s picture for the altar? Will they even have one?”

 

“Yes, I have it in the bag. And I already told you like three times that Rose said there was a communal alter for anyone to use,” Rey tried to keep the annoyance from her voice as she paced back and forth in their living room waiting for Kylo. Finn sat on the couch bouncing his knees with nervous energy too. 

 

“And you have the mugwort, right?” 

 

“In my bag and in my pocket,” she pat the left pocket of her flowy long-sleeved black dress where a small sachet of the herb rested. Rey seldom wore anything particularly nice, instead going for practical. Atop her head sat a crown of yellow and red leaves with a few blooms of asphodel woven in from the plant Rose gave her. But it was Samhain and she felt like looking a little more dressed up. The fact that she would be seeing her handsome and gentle boss outside of the shop had nothing to do with her clothing choice.

 

“We can always just stay home and do our own thing like usual,” Finn tried one last time. It was a mystery to Rey why he was so anxious to go. Sure, Finn wasn’t the most sociable person, avoiding crowds whenever he could, but even this was a little over the top. 

 

Rey gave him a look as she ceased her passing, “Finn, you don’t have to go. But I would like to and I already promised Rose I would be there. She’s so sweet, Finn, you’re going to love her. Plus, there’s going to be tons of food.” 

 

Finn perked up at that, a healthy appetite was a shared trait between them. 

 

“You know my weakness, Peanut. I’m going, but I don’t have to talk to your boss, right? I’m not a fan.” 

 

“You don’t even know him.” 

 

Finn crossed his arms with a huff, “I know all I need to know.” 

 

Rey threw her hands up in exasperation. Finn was stubborn too, and since he decided to hate Kylo, that’s what he was going to do. 

 

At exactly seven a knock sounded on the door. Rey nearly jumped out of her skin since she was so focused on pacing. On the couch, Finn plastered on a disgruntled face and tucked his arms tighter. 

 

Rey answered the door and standing there was Kylo, dressed in dark jeans, a black shirt, and a black coat. He filled their entire doorway. 

 

“Ready to go?” he asked Rey, his gaze was for her alone, he didn’t acknowledge Finn as he stood from the couch. 

 

For a beat too long, Rey stood there holding the door open looking at Kylo. When her brain caught up, she moved away and turned back into the apartment. 

 

“Yep, just let me grab my bag. Oh, Kylo this is Finn, my roommate, Finn this is my boss, Kylo,” she stooped to pick up her bag from the floor. In doing so, she missed the glare that Finn shot Kylo, and the look of distrusted narrowed at Finn from Kylo.

 

“Cool, ready to go. Shall we?” Rey straightened, shouldering her bag full of cookies, mementos of Maz and a few extra herbs. With a nod from Kylo, he led them out of the apartment and down to the street. Next to their building was a small parking lot usually filled with old Honda Civics and a few newer Priuses. But tonight there was a new addition that definitely didn’t fit the rest. 

A sleek and new black Cadillac Escalade sat parked very crooked over two spots. There was no question whose car it was.

 

“Wow, Kylo, you park like a real asshole,” Rey laughed, heading towards the SUV. Kylo unlocked the doors with the fob, grumbling at her statement. Behind them, Finn said nothing, instead, he glared at the offending car as if the poor parking job was a personal offense. 

 

They climbed in and the interior was completely clean. There was still the new car smell lingering in the air. Rey was willing to bet that Kylo never drove.

 

“Do you have the directions? Rose didn’t give them to me since she volunteered you right away,” Rey asked, hoping his car had navigation since her maps app would drain the battery on her phone like crazy and she might need her phone later.

 

“I’ve been to the Tico farm enough times I don’t know directions,” Kylo said, starting up the car and slowly backing up. 

 

In the front seat, Rey tried to keep her gaze towards the road instead of catching side glances at Kylo. It was a hard task, especially since this was the first time she had seen him outside of the shop. In the backseat, she heard Finn sigh loudly.

 

“So Finn, Rey tells me you studying geology. Do you have a favorite rock?” Kylo tried awkwardly. It took everything Rey had to suppress a groan. 

 

Finn scoffed, “Really, man, that’s the best you can come up with? What’s my favorite rock. My focus is mineralogy for one, and two, at the moment I’m pretty fond of black tourmaline.” 

 

“Is that because of its magnetic susceptibilities or that it is often used for banishing?” Kylo retorted, and Rey could see the small smirk on his face, though he didn’t take his eyes off the road. 

 

Rey turned in her seat to look at Finn behind her, not able to clearly see his face in the darkening evening, but she could still make out his disgruntled face. He probably thought Kylo didn’t know about crystal magick. 

 

“A little of both, but definitely the second,” he grumbled in reply. 

* * *

 

The rest of the thirty-minute drive was spent in silence. Finn pouted in the back and Rey nervously fidgeted with her hands in the front. Kylo seemed content to just focus on the road.

 

Finally, Kylo turned off the main road and onto a gravel drive that disappeared into the woods. It would have been pitch black save for the line of milk jugs that had been cut to be candle holders on both sides of the drive leading back to the farm. After a minute or so of following the lights, they pulled up into a parking area that was already full of cars. Apparently, the supernatural community mostly used human transport. 

 

Kylo parked in the first open spot he could find and the three of them disembarked. Once her bag was secured on her shoulder, Rey turned to Finn. 

 

“Listen, I’m going to need you to be cool, okay? We haven’t been to a Samhain celebration in a long time and you know, things can be weird for us loner types. So promise me you won’t freak out.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and look at him intensely. 

 

Finn’s eyes softened and he laid a hand on her outstretched arm, “Don’t worry, Peanut. It’ll be fine. I can handle being around a bunch of strangers for one night. It’s what Maz would have wanted for us anyway, right?”

 

She nodded her head in agreement, “Right.” 

 

“The party is this way unless you want to spend the night with the vehicles,” Kylo said a few paces away, indicating a smaller path lined with jars filled with candles to light the way. 

 

Rey and Finn broke apart and followed Kylo down the path. As they walked, the sounds of a party in full swing reached their ears. A turn around a copse of trees and suddenly an open field lay before them in a circle filled with all manner of people. At the outer edges of the circle were several tables piled with food, some of which were clearly brought by others, probably to honor a family member. Glowing orbs of light hovered over the tables to provide light, seemingly unattached to anything.

 

At the northern point of the circle as large altar was set up, already piled with photographs, portraits, trinkets, mementos of the dead. There was a small group already situated there, talking amongst themselves, occasionally pointing to one picture or another.

 

And at the very center of the circle, a large bonfire crackled happily as a few children tossed apple pieces into it before running back into the crowd, giggling. 

 

Rey looked into the crowd and saw a few familiar faces of those who came into the shop less frequently. But there were so many more that she didn’t recognize, nor had she seen anyone like them. Several people in the crowd had wings of various shapes and textures. Some had brown or dark feathers, while another had what looked like parchment green wings. Then there were a few with tails that drifted behind them or wrapped around their waist. Plenty of the revelers had hooves of some kind, though it was hard to see in the dark. 

 

Before they could venture far, Rose appeared suddenly in front of them, her face covered in a toothy smile. 

“You made it! Oh, you’re Finn! It’s so great to meet you. I know it’s your job to look out for her, but she’s fine. Come on, let’s get your stuff to our altar and there so much food,” Rose’s whole greeting came out in a rush of words, her excitement overwhelming. 

 

She latched a hand onto Finn’s arm and pulled him into the crowd. For his part, Finn was too bewildered by this flurry of energy that he just let himself be led away, Rey and Kylo trailing after them. 

 

“I don’t know what’s going to frighten him off first, the attendees or Rose’s overeagerness,” Kylo leaned close to whisper to Rey as they walked. 

 

Rey tried to stifle a laugh, “Be nice, she’s just excited. You know she came into the store three times yesterday, and two of those times were to pick up something she already picked up last week. It’s all her hard work paying off.” 

 

“I’m nice to exactly one person, and that’s Rose,” Kylo retorted with a straight face.

 

“You’re nice to me,” Rey responded, her eyes softening in his direction. 

 

“I tolerate you, at best,” Kylo kept his voice even, but couldn’t contain the small smirk from showing on his lips. 

 

Rey hit his arm with the back of her hand instead of answering, which caused Kylo to break completely as he let the smirk grow. 

 

In front of them, Finn looked back at Rey in a bewildered panic as Rose still led him by the arm, talking animatedly with one hand. She gave him a shrug and a smile and Finn tentatively turned his attention back to Rose. 

 

Once they reached the altar, which was even more stuffed full of mementos of the dead than could be seen from afar. Rey found an open space and placed the picture of Maz down. The photo was taken just after she took in Rey and Finn. Her weathered face held a wide smile below thick bottle-cap glasses. Rey loved that picture of Maz because it reminded her that no matter what Maz had been through in her own life, she still had enough kindness left in her to change everything for two lost kids. 

 

A few of the snickerdoodles were placed on a plate next to the photo and Finn placed a piece of citrine, Maz’s favorite crystal because of its properties for joy and optimism. 

 

Rose and Kylo let them have their moment together. After a minute’s reflection and whispered words of love and thanks to Maz, Finn and Rey turned back towards the party. This time Rose grabbed ahold of Rey.

 

“My granny is doing divination tonight. She’s one of the best diviners around, but she only brings out the runes for the holidays. Come on!” And Rose began to tug her away from the altar and towards a table with a group of three or four people standing around it, one of which was Hux.

 

“What about Kylo and Finn?” Rey asked, still letting Rose lead her away.

 

Rose waved her hand dismissively, “They will be fine. Kylo knows everyone here and Finn will stick with him even though he doesn’t like him because he doesn’t know anyone else.” 

 

“Oh, and did you “see” that?” Rey joked.

 

“I don’t need the gift to clearly see that Finn is not a sociable person. And the glares he keeps shooting Kylo pretty much confirmed his feelings,” Rose stated. 

 

They drew up to the table where an old woman with white hair sat wrapped up in a dark shawl. On the table before her was an impossibly smooth stone bowl which was presently filled with an array of runes. Her aged and crackly voice was finishing a reading to one of the assembled, a young woman with cloven feet and a head of bushy red hair. 

 

Hux turned to look at Rose as they stood to watch, and Rey saw him visibly relax like he was a taut string now given slack. 

 

“Miss Rose, it’s a pleasure to finally see you. I only just arrived since the sun is down, I hope I didn’t make you think I wasn’t coming,” Hux, the imposing vampire, was nearly stuttering and could barely keep eye contact. 

 

Rose let go of Rey and immediately placed a hand on Hux’s forearm, “I would never think that, Armie. I never doubted you would come. Are --are you enjoying yourself? I got your order from Kylo so you would have something to eat. I also picked up some blood from the butcher just in case. I didn’t want you to go hungry or anything.” 

 

The blush covered her entire face and Rose’s grip on Hux’s arm tightened enough that Rey could see. If possible, Rose went a darker shade of red when Hux put his hand over the one she used to grip his arm and left it there.

 

“You are so thoughtful, Miss Rose. You did not have to do all that for me,” he could finally look at her and it was as if the two of them could see nothing else. Rey started to feel increasingly uncomfortable standing next to them, so she tried to direct her attention elsewhere.

  
  


“Of course I did, silly. I wanted you to be happy and enjoy yourself,” Rey could basically see the heart eyes Rose was throwing Hux’s way.

 

“Miss Rose, I --” 

 

“Hey, I’m going to get a reading from your granny. Bye,” Rey interrupted, moving quickly away from the pair of hopeless love birds before she vomited all the gooey feelings. The two barely noticed her departure. 

 

The bowl before Rose’s granny was now empty, the runes were held in a velvety bag in one boney hand that peaked out from the shawl. 

 

“Come here, my dear and let me read your runes,” she beckoned Rey in that crackly voice. An empty chair sat across from the old woman and Rey sat down lightly and put her hands on the table. 

 

The old woman jangled the bag in her hand and Rey heard the click click click of stones hitting each other lightly.

 

“Pick four and place them in the bowl,” the old woman directed, extending her arm so that the bag of runes was before Rey. 

 

“Do I need to focus on a question or something?” Rey wasn’t super familiar with runes, but with most of the divination she had come across, the focusing on a question was important.

 

But the old woman scoffed, “Just pick the stones, girl.” 

 

Without further hesitation, Rey plunged her hand into the bag and felt around, letting a few stones just brush her fingers before finding four she found to be exceptionally appealing in her hands. One by one she laid them into the bowl. 

 

“Let’s see, There’s is eiwaz, thurisaz, oh. Oh!” the old woman exclaimed suddenly. Her eyes widened as she stared down at the runes. 

 

“Give me your hand, girl. I need to read your palm,” the old woman demanded. 

 

“What?” Rey asked, confused by the woman’s outburst.

 

“Your palm, girl, show me your palm,” and instead of waiting, the old woman reached across the table and pulled Rey’s right hand into her own. Rey said nothing as she watched the old woman leaned over her palm and traced the lines on her hand. 

 

After what felt like minutes the old woman looked up so suddenly that Rey was worried she would hurt her neck. The old woman stared at Rey, unblinking for two beats.

 

“It is you. Our lady! She has returned!” Her voiced crescendos into a jubilant yell, which drew the attention of all in the vicinity. Everyone around them and many further away moved closer to hear what was going on. 

 

In a flash, Rose was there standing next to her granny, Hux just behind her, “Granny, what’s wrong?” 

 

The old woman lifted her free hand to point directly at Rey, who sat stunned, “She has returned, our lady, the Morrigan. She has returned to her faithful servants after all these centuries.” 

 

Rose’s granny kept Rey’s hand in a vice grip, her palm still facing up. She tried to pull her hand back, but the old woman placed her free hand over Rey’s outstretched one.

 

“Granny, are you sure?” Rose asked from next to her grandmother, her eyes trained on Rey, barely containing her excitement. Her granny grabbed Rose’s hand and brought it down to Rey’s trapped one. 

 

“See for yourself, Rosie. Tell me what you see,” she cackled. 

 

“Don’t move, Rey. And don’t be afraid,” Rose gave her a reassuring smile as she slipped her fingers over Rey’s palm. 

 

Rey watched as Rose’s eyes grew glassy and distant. Whatever she was seeing was not something anyone else could see. Then the light returned to Rose’s face and she was smiling. 

 

“The Morrigan has returned. Oh, Rey, I knew it. Before it wasn’t clear, everything was cloudy and confusing, but now I can see it so solid and clear. Granny always said you would return in our lifetime, but I didn’t believe her.” Rose gripped Rey’s hand and Rey wanted to smile back at her, but this was one time that Rose’s infectious personality didn’t work on her. 

 

Rey was nervous. She didn’t understand what they meant by her being the Morrigan. She was Rey and had always been just Rey. A nobody girl whose own parents didn’t want her. But really, Rey was scared. What did it mean to be the Morrigan? She didn’t feel different or unlike herself. Not that she expected to suddenly feel changed just because a couple of witches proclaimed she was some goddess long since dead. 

 

“Rose, I don’t understand. I can’t -- I can’t be the Morrigan. She’s dead, Kylo told me,” Rey hoped that Rose would reassure her, that no, Rey was right, the Morrigan was dead and Rey couldn't possibly be her. 

 

Rose gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, “It’s going to take some time, Rey. Your memories are probably just awakening. Soon your powers will too. But we are here to help you. Just like my ancestors did in the old days.”

 

Rey snatched her hand out of Rose’s grip, “I need a drink,” she covered her face with her hands and rested her elbows on the table.  Across from her Rose laughed.

 

“Yeah, I bet. Come on, tonight we celebrate the cycle of life and death with the rebirth of our lady, the Morrigan!” 

 

Rey had one last look at Rose’s granny, sitting at her table looking full of life and mirth before Rose dragged her off into the crowd.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night was a blur of drinks and people of all kinds touching hands and arms in excited tones. Rose lead her around the party, proclaiming to all of her coven members that Rey was the reincarnated Morrigan, returned to them at last. More than a few of those people burst into tears and grabbed for Rey’s hands. 

 

The alcohol did a little to take the edge off, but it did nothing to make Rey more comfortable with the idea that she could be a reincarnated anything. 

 

More than a little tipsy, Rey managed to get away from Rose long enough to look for Finn and Kylo, neither of whom she had seen since Rose had carted her way to see her granny. 

 

Stumbling down a path lit with the same jars with candles, she meandered away from the party alone. The further she walked, the less she heard of the riotous party behind her, but she didn’t feel an ounce of fear in the near-complete darkness. 

 

At last, she reached the end of the path and spread before her was a collection of tents popped up on a lawn in front of a large farmhouse. Rose had mentioned before that anyone could stay overnight, this must be what she meant. 

 

A few dim candles lit the porch and Rey could see four figures sitting in rocking chairs. Approaching the house, she could make out the voices of Finn and Kylo, but the other two she didn’t know. 

 

“Rey, come up and join us!” Finn called out to her when she reached the bottom step up to the porch. She looked up at the four people, Kylo and Finn sat off to the left and a middle-aged man and a very old man on the right. From their appearance, they had to be Rose’s father and grandfather. 

 

All four men had large glasses clutched in their hands, in turn taking liberal gulps. 

 

“We’ve been hiding out with Mr. Tico and Grandpa Tico. And grandpa has been making incredibly strong drinks all night,’ this from Kylo, his speech slightly distorted, almost like slurring.

 

“Are you drunk,” she asked, knowing full well she was nowhere near sober herself.

 

“Yes,” Kylo and Finn said in unison and then turned and laughed at each other. Well, at least they were getting along now. 

 

“There’s plenty more if you want some, missy. These boys let it go straight to their heads, but you look like a hardy one. Let me get you a glass,” Grandpa Tico rose from his chair on steady legs and with a toothy smile towards her, he walked into the house. 

 

Rey made her way to the top of the porch and surveyed the scene. Finn and Kylo had matching loose grins that could only come from inebriation, and to the right, Mr. Tico had his chin resting on his chest, clearly down for the count.

 

In a sudden movement, Kylo was before her, grabbing up her hands in his large one. Despite being tired of people grabbing her tonight, Rey didn’t mind it this time. A small blush rose unbidden to her cheeks. 

 

“Isn’t she so pretty, Finn? The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Kylo gushed, turning first to Finn and then looking back to Rey. His eyes were hazy from drinking, but they still roved over her face and down to their joined hands. 

 

Behind him, Finn laughed, “You’ve been saying that all night. You’re just mad because I get to see her every day and you only get her four days.” 

 

Kylo nodded, “It’s true. It’s not fair he gets you all the time,” his hands moved up to cup her cheeks, “You could come to the shop every day and just sit there and be you. I would pay you too, just sit there and be perfect.” 

 

Now Rey’s cheeks were an inferno, but she couldn’t look away from him, even as she heard Finn laughing in the background. 

 

“Kylo, can angels even get drunk,” she had to ask, though the evidence was right in front of her. 

 

“Angels can do just about anything, sweetheart,” and Kylo actually winked, his hands still on either side of her face. The world seemed to narrow to only the two of them. Yes, they were both intoxicated, but alcohol had ways to diminish inhibitions, so maybe he did mean all this.

 

One of his thumbs moved to caress her lip and Rey closed her eyes, and let the feeling sink in. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked in a whisper, leaning close to her face. Rey’s eyes shot open and stared back into his, and then she nodded. Kylo wasted no time in pressing his lips to hers. It was a soft, tender kiss, nothing rushed or too heated. Her hands moved to his chest, feeling the warmth under her fingertips.

 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a warning went off that this was wrong. He was her boss, they had an audience, and she had something very important to tell him. But as he kept kissing her slowly, all of her thoughts disappeared. 

 

A sudden rushing sound and a small gust of wind, followed by Finn’s gasp caused her to open her eyes and pull away from the kiss. Searching Kylo’s face, her attention was grabbed from her periphery. Originating from Kylo’s back, there was now a set of pure white wings framing his body. He smiled down at her as he grabbed one of her hands and brought it up to touch the wings on his back. 

 

Her fingers brushed against the softest thing she had ever felt. His wings were huge, nearly taking up all the space they had in their part of the porch and just barely brushing the ground.

 

 The sound of his wings springing forth did nothing to wake Mr. Tico. And as grandpa Tico emerged from the house, he set Rey’s drink on a small table and took up his spot, not bothering to comment on Kylo’s display. 

 

“Kylo, the--”

 

“Ben, call me Ben,” he whispered to her.

 

Rey searched his eyes and felt some kind of pang in her own heart, though she couldn’t place why.

 

“Ky -- Ben, your wings are gorgeous. I don’t understand why you hide them,” she ran her fingers over the feathers again and Kylo responded with a small shiver.

 

He caught the hand on his wing and brought it up to his lips where he placed a kiss on her knuckle. “It’s just easier to hide them, hide who I am,” he said evenly, the drunken slur he had started to diminish. 

 

For a long moment, they stared at each other. Kylo, no, Ben’s eyes were the softest she had ever seen them and he look at her with such adoration it made her heart hurt. 

“Ugh, do you two have to do that right here. There’s you know, tents right there,” Finn said behind them with a laugh. If she was honest, Rey had completely forgotten he was there, all she could see was the winged man in front of her.

 

Her head snapped to Finn and then back to Kylo. “Ben, there’s something I need to tell you. Can we take a walk?” 

 

Kylo nodded and she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the steps of the porch. “We won’t be long, Finn. I promise,” she said over her shoulder. 

 

“I trust you, Peanut,” he said with a half-smile. Rey nearly missed the last step at his words. Up until they arrived Finn was adamantly against Kylo. What had changed in the time she was off in the celebration? Determined to talk to Finn after she had finished with Kylo or Ben, or whatever she was calling him now, she led them off down the lit path.

 

Once they were out of hearing distance from the porch, Rey tugged on Kylo’s hand to stop him. Even in the dim light she could tell the effects of the alcohol were still there, if dimmed a bit, but this was too important.

 

“Ben, something happened tonight. I don’t want you to freak out, okay?” she looked at him with earnest, hoping this wouldn’t make things weird between them, especially now that he’d kissed her. 

 

He faced her fully, a crooked smile on his face now as he slid a hand up to her cheek. “I won’t freak out. Not when it comes to you. From the minute you stepped into the shop I felt so drawn to you. There’s something special about you, Rey. Did you use one of your hedgewitch spells on me,” he teased, ducking his head to kiss her again. 

 

Rey wished she was a stronger person, she needed to tell him. But his plush lips on hers were intoxicating and she couldn’t stop herself from pushing up onto her toes to deepen the kiss and then to wrap her arms around his neck. His hands came up to rest around her waist, and Rey very much wished it could just stay like this.

 

When he finally pulled away, Rey felt lightheaded and satisfied. In just the few weeks she had been at the shop, being around Kylo had been the best part. He made her feel safe and seen like he actually cared about what she had to say, even if it was sassy. If only she could fall headfirst into this feeling and just enjoy herself, but Kylo deserved to know what was happening, even if she didn’t quite understand it all herself. 

 

Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him away slightly. Still in arms reach, but enough that she didn’t have to strain her neck too much to look at him. “Ben, this would probably be easier if you were sober, but it can’t wait that long.” 

 

“I can fix that if it will make it better. I don’t have to be drunk,” he responded with a smile and then Rey watched as the glazed look of alcohol disappeared from his eyes. She could see how his muscle, a moment ago loose and relaxed now tightened and tensed. Clarity returned to his eyes and this was the Kylo she was used to as his broad smile settled more into his every day smirk. 

 

“One of the perks of being an angel, I suppose,” Rey said, with mock annoyance, to which Kylo nodded.

 

“Inebriating is something we can choose to enjoy or not. But what do you need to tell me, Rey.” He looked at her with concern now, as if sensing the gravity of the situation. 

 

In her head, Rey was cursing herself for preemptively ruining the night with Kylo. But not telling him would make things so much worse if he found out from someone else.

 

Rey pulled her hands close to herself and couldn’t stop fidgeting with her fingers, “Ben, Rose’s granny read my fortune and well, what she saw instead was I guess my past. Sort of.” 

 

Kylo quirked an eyebrow, “I don’t understand, did she see who your parents were?” 

 

“No, nothing like that. It’s just… Well, ever since Snoke came I’ve been having these dreams. Of someone else’s life. There just flashes, but so vivid and clear. But they are not dreams, Ben. They’re memories. At least, that’s what Rose said. Memories of my past life as --as--the Morrigan.” 

 

She looked down at the ground, afraid of Kylo’s reaction. She stood there saying nothing and in return, all she heard was the sound of the night creatures. There was no sound from Kylo, she wasn’t even sure he was breathing anymore. 

 

When she finally looked up his face was white and his eyes were wide with shock. “Rey, w-what are you saying?” 

 

Rey sighed heavily, it was so difficult to say, “The coven thinks I am the reincarnation of the Morrigan. I don’t understand how it’s possible, but Rose has promised to help me figure it out.” 

 

Kylo’s eyes snapped to hers and then they narrowed. He stepped away from her, “I have to go,” then he spun on his heel and started away quickly.

 

“Ben, please! Don’t walk away from me, I need your help in understanding my place in this, please,” she was begging, and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. 

 

Kylo stopped but didn’t turn to face her. “Don’t call me that. I can’t do this right now, Rey.” 

 

Rey wanted to chase after him, but with a mighty flap of his wings, the same wings she had been admiring up close not thirty minutes previous, he took to the air and was out of her reach and gone into the darkness. 

 

Minutes past and still Rey stood on the dim-lit path alone, letting the tears flow freely down her face. The sound of scuffing shoes had her wiping her face quickly just Finn approached. 

 

“I was worried you two weren’t coming back. Where’s Kylo?” Finn asked.

 

Rey looked up towards the sky where Kylo had disappeared, “Gone. Finn, I need to tell you something. Well, more than one something. A lot of somethings actually.” 

 

It took a large portion of her will power to tear her eyes from the sky and turn to Finn. When she locked eyes with Finn though, she saw something she wasn’t expecting. Rather than drunken inquisitiveness, she saw a clear understanding. 

 

She must not have been successful at hiding her tears, because next second Finn was wrapping her in a bear hug, holding her close. 

 

“It’s okay, Peanut. I know. You don’t have to tell me anything,” his voice was soothing. Normally, Rey would drop her concerns and just let the warmth from her friend calm her, but the implications of his words had her drawing back suddenly.

 

“What do you mean you know?” it sounded accusatory, which wasn’t Rey’s intention. 

 

Finn shrugged, “You took me to a party full of creatures with an angel and I didn’t flip. That should have been your first clue. But Rey, I know what you are. I’ve always known, even if you didn’t.” 

 

“So you know about the Morrigan?” her voice hardened. Finn knew and he didn’t say anything?!

 

Sensing her rising anger, Finn held up his hands, “Rey, let me explain. We’ve been watching out for you for centuries. Waiting until you returned. I just never thought it would be me that would find you.” 

 

Rey was confused, “What do you mean? What are you, Finn. And don’t lie to me.” She wanted to shout, but she kept her anger just barely contained. 

 

“Peanut, --”

 

“Don’t Peanut me, Finn,” she snapped.

 

Finn sighed, “Rey, I am human. Totally and completely, nothing special there. But I’m from a long line of guardians who were once in the service of the Lady Morgana, or the Morrigan. Rose’s family were her handmaidens, powerful witches themselves. But the Lady Morgana was also a goddess of war and she needed her own warriors.” 

 

He paused, searching for a way to continue.

 

“Go on,” Rey said through gritted teeth, her arms now crossed tightly over her chest. 

 

“My family served as her champions for centuries untold. And when she died we continued on our duty by waiting for her inevitable return. It would be our duty to watch over her and aid in her protection when the time came. And the time has finally come.” 

 

“So what does that mean, you’ve known this whole time? Since we were kids with Maz?” tears were starting again, but this time out of anger. 

 

“I knew from the moment I met you, Rey, that you were the Morgana. But from the time I was really young I was taught my duty. My family didn’t live long enough to see it through, but I did what I could to keep you safe until you came into your own. Although I couldn’t even get you to quit the antique shop, so I guess I’m a piss-poor guardian.” 

 

Her heart softened for just a moment, Finn had always been overprotective, and Rey had always been carefree and a little reckless. But then the softness once again turned hard, because after all, Finn had been lying to her for years. And even if he was just a boring human, he still had a connection to this supernatural world and still said nothing to her. 

 

“I can’t do this. I need to be alone right now,” Rey took a step back from Finn. He took one closer, holding out his arms.

 

“Rey, I’m sorry, but you couldn’t know. Not then anyway, please. Let’s just go home and we can talk.” 

 

But Rey took another two steps away, tears flowing free once again. “No, I said I need to be alone. Just go away, Finn!” she yelled, then turned and ran down the path back towards the Samhain celebration. 

 

Rey vaguely registered Finn calling out her name, but then she was lifting up into the air, the ground below her feet as she soared off into the night. 

 

Her mind still felt intact, but her body was now changed. Turning her head slightly, she saw that where her arms were there were now black wings. And where her feet once were, there were now a pair of crow’s feet. Then the instinct to fly took over and Rey flew the rest of the way to the Samhain celebration circle, her crow wings gliding on the air. 

 

Inside she was panicked, her body felt compacted and tightly bundled, but the air on her face was familiar and soothing. 

 

Her eyes spotted Rose, somehow easy to pick out even in the dark. She was situated on the ground next to a head of ginger hair, so that’s what Rey decided to land on. Hux gave out a startled cry as Rey landed, but before he could take a swipe at her, Rose still his arm with a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Armie, stop. Rey, is that you?” Rose asked, concern on her face.

 

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but only a caw came out. But this was all Rose needed to confirm her suspicion. 

 

“She’s stuck, Armie. Must have transformed for the first time. Hold on, Rey, we can fix this.” Rose held her hand towards Rey, with her other hand, she reached for Hux and laced their fingers together to draw on his energy. Shutting her eyes, she began to mumble something Rey could not understand. 

 

Then a warmth flowed through her and her body felt like it was unpacking itself out of a tight suitcase. The next moment she was sitting slumped on the ground next to Rose and Hux and tears streamed down her face in heavy waves. 

 

Her vision blurred and then the darkness came and Rey’s last shred of resolve and sanity melted and she fell into unconsciousness. Somewhere in her mind at least registered her body being lifted from the ground and carried and then a soft pillow under her head before she knew no more. 


	15. Radio Silence and an Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey deals with the aftermath of Samhain with Rose there for encouragement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi. I know this took me longer and is not nearly as wordy as my last chapter, but this is more of a "transitional" chapter. Small time jump involved, but it's for plot purposes, trust me. Kylo is only mentioned in this chapter, he doesn't actually appear. I know it's disappointing but necessary for now. 
> 
> I haven't gotten to all the comments, mostly because I went on vacation right after posting and then got real lazy after that. Last week I had some health stuff come up so I was just too wiped to get any writing done. But hey, we're trucking along and maybe soon I'll figure out where this thing is going to end. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, for sticking around, for your comments, and just for your general encouragement. It all really means the world to me, and I'm just like super thankful that you are all here reading and you all make me a better writer. Truly.

For the next month, Rey didn’t see Kylo. Whenever she came in for work there would be a brief note saying he was in the back, and on Saturdays, a neat little envelope with her pay would be placed next to her work station. 

 

He was hiding from her, that much was clear. And if Rey was totally honest with herself, she was a little glad she didn’t have to face him after Samhain. But then one week became two and two became three and still, he never appeared while she was in the shop. A few times she contemplated calling him on the shell phone, knowing at the very least he would answer in case something bad happened. But Rey decided against using it now, except for emergencies. 

 

It was a Wednesday evening in early December. Fall semester was ending soon, so Rey had been taking advantage of the quiet in the shop to study and grade practice exams for Friday’s review. But as soon as Rose walked in it was time for magick studies. 

 

After Rey’s whole ordeal during Samhain, Rose had taken it upon herself to train Rey in using magick. Not that Rey had much control yet. So far her demonstrations of magick were completely contingent upon emotional responses. Like turning into a crow on Samhain, which Rose explained to her was one of the forms the Morrigan took and was one of her symbols. Somewhere in the back of Rey’s mind, tucked under the new memories that started to emerge in her dreams, this piece of knowledge fit perfectly. 

 

Not that Rey was able to do it again. A week after the holiday she had been red in the face and nearly passed out from lack of oxygen as she puffed up her face and concentrated too hard on becoming a crow-like Rose instructed. It yielded no results, but Rose was a patient teacher who seemed to have an endless supply of optimism. It was really starting to annoy Rey. 

 

“You’ve gotten so much better with the blooms. I remember when you would just stare at them, but look at you, it’s like you barely even think about it and ‘pop’ asphodel blossoms everywhere,” Rose clapped her hands together in excitement. 

 

Rey wanted to share that excitement, after all, she was able to make things bloom now with barely a thought, but it was fulfilling and it did little to cheer her up. 

 

Ever observant Rose didn’t miss the look on Rey’s face, “You two still haven’t spoken?”

 

A heavy sigh from Rey as she shook her head, “I haven’t even seen him. He just hides in the back all day. He hates me, Rose.” 

 

Rose pat her shoulder, “He doesn’t hate you. It’s just a little overwhelming when the girl you’re crushing on turns out to be your reincarnated ex.” A smile spread over her face as she waited for Rey to laugh. But Rey didn’t. 

 

Instead, Rey crossed her arms on the counter and slammed her head down on the fleshy part of her arm. “Goddess, that makes it worse! I knew I shouldn’t have told you about the kissing part.” 

 

Rose gave her head a reassuring tap, “Of course you should have told me, we’re friends, Rey. And anyway, it was obvious the way he acted around you. But more to the point, just give him time. He’ll come around and realize you are an amazing catch, reincarnated goddess or no. And when he does, you’ll be able to wow him with all kinds of new magicks!”

 

But the only response from Rey was a loud, long groan as she began to pluck at the asphodel blossoms in front of her without looking.

 

Suddenly, she popped her head back up and stared directly at Rose. “Enough humiliating me, let’s talk about how things are going with you and Hux now that you are “official”,” she used air quotes to emphasis her sarcasm. 

 

Instantly, Rose went completely pink and she averted her gaze. “Things with Armie are good. We’ve found a good flow that works for our schedules since, you know, he keeps night time hours only. But he’s great. I still don’t know where I got the courage to kiss him on Samhain, but I’m really glad I did.” 

 

“This would be so much more adorable if I didn’t know it was Hux you were talking about. He’s still an ass to me, just never when you’re around because then the rest of the world ceases to exist,” Rey whined. 

 

And it was true, never mind his new-found bliss, Hux still sneered at her whenever he was in the shop without Rose. If anything, it had gotten worse since Samhain. Rey had a suspicion that it was due to her new revelation and Rose’s involvement in helping Rey achieve her new potential. But whatever, Rey wasn’t interested in being Hux’s friend. If he made her friend happy, that was all that mattered. 

 

Rose gave Rey’s arm a comforting pat, “He’ll come around. I’ll make him.” She gave an exaggerated wink which caused Rey to laugh a little. “Well, I have to get going, I have some herb harvesting to do before moonrise and then Armie and I are going out.” 

* * *

  
At 10:05, Rey shut down the computer and shoved her work back into her bag. Next, she pulled on her winter jacket. A glance out the window showed small flakes of snow caught in the glow of the street lamp. Rey pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders already dreading the short walk home. Her bag over her shoulder, she slipped the shelf phone into her outer coat pocket for easy reach just in case. 

 

With one last glance at the Storage Room door, still closed, she stepped out into the cold night air. She walked with her head slightly bent down to shield her eyes from the brisk wind as she nearly sprinted home. 

 

So intent on getting home, she ran full force into someone on the sidewalk. The collision caused her to stumble back and lose her footing and next moment she was on her back looking up at the night sky and a familiar face.

 

The sunken face smiled at her with no hint of mirth. Rey felt her whole body grow colder and she wanted to scream as she looked up into the face of the warlock Snoke. Scrambling, she shoved her hand into her pocket to grip the shell phone. Snoke’s eyes turned mocking at her attempt.

 

“Ah ah, I wouldn’t do that, young Rey. Or should I say, Morgana? Bringing in your precious angel would only complicate matters. Besides, I’m not here to kill you, I have a proposition for you,” his smile was cruel and full of teeth as he stretched out his hand to Rey. 

 

Ignoring the offered hand, Rey slowly stood up, removing her hand from her pocket. “There’s nothing you can say that will make me do anything you want,” she spat. 

 

The smile on Snoke’s face did not waver. “Now, my dear, there has been enough strife between us for more than one lifetime now, assuming you remember, I’m sure we can reach an amicable agreement and bury the hatchet, as they say, once and for all.” 

 

Rey's mind screamed at her to run, go back to the shop, go home, just get away. Kylo had put protections on her and the shop, but she didn’t want to test the limits of those protections tonight. So instead she crossed her arms over her chest and widened her stance. “I’m listening,” she said, eyes narrowed.

 

The cruel smile grew impossibly wide like Snoke was going to unhinge his jaw and swallow her whole. Rey suppressed a shiver as best she could. “Good, I’m glad you are so open, Morgana. As you know, long before he belonged to you, Kylo Ren was my creature. We have a deal and he is not holding up his end of the bargain. Return him to me, return him to the right side, and I will assist you in returning to her full power. I can help you loosen the bonds that tie you to this mortal body. All I ask is that you release him and disappear from his life for good.” 

 

Rey stood there, stunned for a moment before finding her voice, “Are you appealing to my former life? Because, she’s not in control, I am. And I’m happy with this mortal bond, thanks.” She balled her hands into fists and continued on angrily, “As for Kylo, he’s his own man, he doesn’t belong to you or me. So just leave him alone!”

 

Dropping all pretense of a smile, Snoke bared his teeth instead and grabbed up her arm harshly. His grip was like iron despite the frail appearance, “You insolent little girl! He has more power than you can possibly imagine. And one day soon, I will delight in watching your fragile mortal body die again.” 

 

Something within Rey ignited, she felt it flow through her like warm water, but with a vicious undertow swirling below her skin. Her eyes took on a yellow glow and she saw Snoke’s face shift from smug to the beginnings of fear. Fingers loosened on her arm, but she struck with a swiftness she had never before possessed

 

Her own finger wrapped around Snoke’s retreating wrist and she squeezed until she felt bone cracking. This pleased her, and a small smile spread across her face. Then she spoke in a voice that was nothing like Rey’s, it was deeper, a husky feminine voice with an Irish roll, “I will soon wash the bloodstained clothes you wear, Snoke, and it is then you will know that death is close behind. And I will delight in your death, just as you delighted in mine.” 

 

The warmth within her traveled down to the fingers gripping Snoke and he began to howl loudly in pain. When Rey finally released him, there was charred black flesh where her hand had rested and traveling up the arm was bright red burns. 

 

Snoke glared one final time, a look that desperately wished to kill before he turned on the spot and disappeared into thin air. 

 

The warmth of the magick now gone, Rey felt her whole body droop with an all-encompassing weariness. She was tired and freaked out, not just by Snoke, but by what happened to her. Something inside of her had taken over her body and Rey was scared. Would the Morrigan try to become Rey? What would happen to her own consciousness if that happened? So many questions raced through Rey’s mind. 

 

The rest of the walk home was slower going, Rey having to drag her feet one step in front of the other just to get there. When she finally made it to her room, it was all she could do not to just faceplant on her bed and sleep. Briefly, she thought about calling Kylo and letting him know what happened, but then the thought passed and the shell phone remained untouched in her coat pocket on the floor. 

 

Soon after she crawled into bed she heard Finn arrive home. It was late for him, but things had been weird between them since his revelation. So when he knocked on her door and called out to her, she pretended to be asleep. 

 

When actual sleep did overtake her, it was full of dreams of blood-soaked battlefields and the bowed heads of heroes at her feet. Rest did not come easy that night.


	16. Advice and Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a chat with her advisor about more than just her thesis and Rey and Finn finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're gonna say: "Three weeks, Kait! Really?!"
> 
> Stick with me though, I have excuses! First, I had friends visiting for a few days from out of state, then writer's block (again!). And the biggest thing is that I found out I'm pregnant (again), which was a huge shock since we were definitely not trying for another kid. So my head had been a little preoccupied, and I'm so sorry that updates suffered because of it. 
> 
> And I know this chapter won't be particularly satisfying. There's no Kylo again, and it's a lot more talking and a lot less anything really happening. Still, it's a necessary transitional chapter to make things go a bit more smoothly. But the next chapter is already in the works and I promise to have plenty of Kylo and some good Rey/Kylo banter. 
> 
> You are all simply the best and most supportive people in the world and I can't thank you enough for sticking with this story. I'll be getting to comments soon, don't think I have forgotten you.

“And remember, there’s no class next week but there will be extended office hours and you can always email me with any questions about the exam. I will not answer questions at 4 am though, so you’ll have to wait until a reasonable hour.” 

 

There were a few chuckles as people packed up their bags. Rey was quick to pack up her own things, she had a meeting with Dr. Holdo in ten minutes. 

 

As she headed for the door she noticed Aiden holding back from the others. Ever since Kylo scared him out of the shop he had mostly left her alone, but it looked like that was about to change.

 

“Hey Rey, I had a quest--” 

 

Rey continued past him, “Sorry, I have a meeting in a few. Just email me if you have a question about the exam.” She barely looked over her shoulder as she left the room. 

 

Maybe she walked a little faster than she really needed to since Dr. Holdo’s office was just next door in the connecting building, a five minutes walk total. But if it got her away from another uncomfortable encounter, which she seemed to be having more of lately, then that was fine by her.

 

Dr. Holdo’s door was wide open when Rey arrived, so she went ahead and popped her head around the door frame. 

 

“Hi, is this still a good time?” she asked, gripping the straps on her messenger bag. 

 

Dr. Holdo was behind her desk glancing down at her mobile phone held between both hands. She looked up at Rey’s words and set the phone off to the side face down.

 

“Of course. Have a seat, and please close the door behind you. I’ve had enough undergrads trying to sneak in after office hours to ask a million questions,” she indicated one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

 

Rey removed her bag as she pushed the door closed behind her and dropped into the nearest chair. 

 

In front of her, Dr. Holdo clasped her hands together and leaned toward the desk, staring at Rey as if waiting for her to begin. But Rey said nothing, instead, her gaze roamed Holdo’s crowded desk.

“Everything okay in your sessions? The kids aren’t giving you a hard time? Sometimes they get so panicked over every little detail they think could be on the exam. I told them it’s not comprehensive, it’s just material since the midterm,” she furrowed her brow at Rey’s non-reaction. 

 

“But that’s not it. Thesis going okay? You haven’t suddenly changed your mind on topics?”

 

Finally, Rey shook her head, “Nope, sticking with the same topic, but I’ll get back to you on whether it’s going okay.” She let out a dry laugh as she tried to not think about her thesis and how little attention she had been giving it lately. 

 

Holdo leaned back in her chair, her eyes softening in understanding, “So this is not an academic matter. This has to do with Ben. I’ve hardly seen him and when I have he’s looked quite off-kilter.” 

 

“Well, then you’ve seen him more than I have. Ever since Samhain he’s been avoiding me and I know it shouldn’t bother me, but it does. And I worry about him, especially when he’s working in the Storage Room and doesn’t tell me where. That place has a mind of its own and it can be a real dick sometimes.”

 

It all came tumbling out before she could stop herself. She and Holdo had never had a close enough relationship where Rey felt she could open up about her personal life. But things had changed a lot in the last couple of months, and Rey felt strongly that the best person to talk to about this was Dr. Holdo. 

 

Holdo leaned her office chair back as she brought a finger up to rest against her chin thoughtfully, “He’s always had a flair for the dramatics. And he’s stubborn, just like his parents. Did something happen at Samhain that set him off?”

 

It was an innocent enough question, but it was the one area Rey did not want to open up with Holdo over. Instead, she averted her gaze and fidgeted with her fingers in her lap. “I’d rather not talk about that,” she mumbled. 

 

When her eyes moved up to look at her professor she saw understanding. “Ah, I see. Rey, I’m sure you know that for Ben it’s not easy for him to form attachments. And to form a new one with you only for it to be revealed that you are the reincarnation of his lost love, well, it would break even the strongest of us.” 

 

Rey let out a choked gasp, “You know? How? Have you known this whole time?” She started to feel that same bubbling anger that seemed to be always within reach lately.

 

Holdo must have sensed that somehow because she was quick with her response, “No, I only found out after Samhain from Poe Dameron, of course, he’s such a gossip. But I didn’t want to overstep, so I waited until you were ready to talk.” 

 

“Fucking Poe,” Rey grumbled to herself, “Hang on, how do you know Poe?”

 

Now it was Dr. Holdo’s turn to avert her gaze, “Ah, well it’s a very tight-knit community and you just get to know people pretty well.” 

 

Rey held up a hand, “I’m good, don’t need more details, especially when it comes to that guy.” 

 

She sighed, turning back to her own problem, “So what should I do? It’s been a month and he won’t even face me. This can’t go on forever, right?”

 

The snort that came from Holdo was incredibly unexpected, “It’s really quite lucky you don’t know his parents, you wouldn’t be so optimistic.”

 

“If he’s an angel, wouldn’t his parents be like, gods? Or god? Or whatever?” Rey had more questions piling up and felt like she was getting fewer answers. She came to Holdo hoping to get help with the current problem with Kylo and instead she wanted to know more about his past. Maybe their shared past, if Holdo knew anything. She groaned in her head, feeling a headache forming. 

 

Across from her Holdo smiled knowingly, “It would. Sort of. His mother is, but his father, well, the only way I can describe Han is that he was a scoundrel.” She laughed to herself, clearly drawn into a memory. 

  
Rey shifted uncomfortably in her seat, once again fiddling with her fingers. Holdo turned her attention back to the present and she looked at Rey and Rey saw the wisdom of the ages looking back at her. 

 

“Rey, talk to him. If he won’t come to you, go to him. He will hide from you for eternity if you let him rather than face the issue. And that’s not just Ben, that’s all men as a general rule.” 

 

“That’s it? That’s the great advice?” Rey asked, one eyebrow raised, a sinking feeling of disappointment and annoyance taking hold. 

 

Holdo threw her head back and laughed, “Rey, I’m your thesis advisor, not your therapist. There’s nothing that a little talking won’t fix. Now, I suggest you take what little time you have before the onslaught of undergrad emails hits to clear things up with Ben and get your head back into your academics and not brooding boys.” 

 

Holdo smiled at this last and Rey readily returned the smile as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. 

 

“Thanks, Dr. Holdo. I guess. I’ll see you before the exam,” Rey stood and left Holdo’s office with one last nod from her professor. 

 

* * *

 

Her bag sat open on her bed as Rey contemplated whether to bring her laptop to the shop with her. On the one hand, she knew there would be emails coming through, already were, but on the other hand, she had her email on her phone and she really needed to talk to Kylo. 

 

Heaving a sigh, she closed the bag and set it next to her desk where her laptop remained atop her desk. If she didn’t have her laptop to distract her maybe she would actually follow through with the talking part. 

 

A knock came from her bedroom doorway. She turned to see Finn standing at her open door. They had barely spoken since Samhain, which broke Rey’s heart, but every time she thought about talking through things with him she felt a stab of betrayal again. He knew what she was the whole time and said nothing. Finn was supposed to be the one person in the whole world she could trust without question. 

 

“Hey Peanut, can we talk?” there was a pleading note in his voice.

 

“I’m heading to work soon, so can we make this quick?” she crossed her arms, though it hurt to be so cold towards Finn. 

 

Finn stood for a moment, crossing and uncrossing his arms like he was unsure of what to do with them. They just stared at each other across the room, unsure of what to say to the other. 

 

Then Finn cleared his throat, “Listen, Peanut, I wanted to apologize again for what happened at Samhain and for not telling you sooner. I mean, it’s your life, you should know just as much as everyone else. And it’s kind of a big deal to find out you’re the reincarnation of some all-powerful immortal. You should have found out from me or Maz, not from some stranger. I did this all wrong, Rey. I told you I was a terrible guardian.” 

 

He heaved a sigh after his rush of words and his shoulders slumped as he waited for her response. 

 

And Rey knew she couldn’t stay mad at Finn. He never outright lied to her after all, it’s not like it was a topic you would casually bring up and ask your best friend about. Without a second thought, she stood up and crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Finn in a tight hug. 

 

“It’s okay, Finn. It was a weird night and I was upset, but I understand. And you’re not a terrible guardian, you were just looking out for me. I still love you. But if there’s anything else about me or any past life I should know about, you tell me, okay?”

 

Finn nodded against her cheek, and he squeezed her tightly. 

 

Rey was the first to pull away, “Let’s do pizza and bad movies tonight. We both need it.” 

 

“Sounds good, Peanut. I’ll let you get ready for work now. I’ll see you tonight,” Finn said, giving her another hug with one arm before heading off to his own room. 

 

Well, thought Rey, that was one problem solved. But an awkward conversation still loomed ahead of her, and she found herself full of dread for the shift ahead. 

 

It was going to be a long night. 


	17. Confrontation and the Meddling Storage Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally confronts Kylo after a month of the silent treatment, and thanks to the Storage Room, they get a little cozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an age, I know. NaNoWriMo is sucking up most of my writing time, and all of my energy is being sucked up by an 8-month-old and growing a new person. Once NaNo is over, I'm going to try to get back to once a week. So unless I get super inspired, this probably won't be finished by the time TRoS comes out. 
> 
> Fear not, even if Reylo isn't canon (but come on, we all know it is), imma continue sailing off into the sunset on this ship.
> 
> I know I said I would get to comments last chapter and I didn't. I'm going to get through them today and tomorrow because work is super slow this week for me since literally my whole team is at a conference, (everyone but me, that is.) 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and all your wonderful comments. They really do mean the world to me, even if I'm super bad at responding in a timely manner.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have waited 17 chapters for something more from these two idiots.

When Rey entered the shop Friday night, it was totally empty. She wasn’t surprised to find Kylo’s note sitting on the counter as was his new norm. Shedding her coat and scarf, Rey contemplated the ledger book and computer, deciding whether to start work and delay talking to Kylo, or just go find him immediately. 

 

It was a quick, though not an easy decision to make. If she started working now, she would put off talking to Kylo all night. So she left her work sitting, placed the service bell on the counter with the sign, and entered the Storage Room. Besides to grab orders from the shelf by the door, Rey had not spent much time in the Storage Room, preferring to give Kylo as much space as possible. 

 

So when she stepped passed the order shelf and headed down into the rows of shelves, the whole of the Storage Room seemed to let out a sigh of relief. She couldn’t hear Kylo working, so she had no way of knowing where he was in the cavernous room. But it turns out, that didn’t matter, the Storage Room provided for her. 

 

A small trolley cart zoomed around a corner and stopped next to Rey. It was nothing more than a plank on wheels, but Rey took the hint and stepped aboard and sat down on the plank so as not to fall. Once she was safely seated, the cart took off again, zipping down row after row, taking corners a little too sharply, but not enough to throw Rey off. 

 

After ten minutes or so she heard the sounds of Kylo banging away on something. A moment later she saw him as the cart approached. The cart didn’t slow until it was nearly on top of him, stopping only a few inches from his leg. Rey hopped off and the cart backed up and was gone in a flash. 

 

She stood there before him, the first time she had seen him in a month. He wore a black jumpsuit that looked well worn, and engine grease was smeared on his hands and forehead like he had wiped his brow. Was it possible he got more handsome, Rey thought?

 

Kylo said nothing at her arrival. For half a second he met her eye and then averted his gaze quickly. 

 

“I don’t have time to talk, there’s still a lot to do,” he said gruffly, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. 

 

“You can take a break,” Rey responded matter of factly. She wasn’t going to give him an out. 

 

Kylo’s eyes snapped up, but he still wouldn’t meet her gaze, instead, looking past her. “No, I can’t. Go do your job, Rey.” 

 

“Or what? You’ll fire me? We both know you won’t,” she shot back immediately. Rey was not sure where the conversation would go, but she knew that no matter what happened Kylo would never fire her. 

 

And she knew she had him when he opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it quickly. 

 

“So you’re taking a break so we can talk,” she crossed her arms with finality. 

 

Kylo nodded slowly in response, then they stood facing each other, silent. 

 

Rey had prepared herself for more of a fight to get him to talk. Now she was left scrambling on how to begin this uncomfortable situation. 

 

“Do you want to sit down?” he asked suddenly, he finally looked at her directly.

 

“Sure,” she looked up at the ceiling and addressed the Storage Room, “could we get some chairs or a couch. Something comfy, please.” Might as well ask for it, the Storage Room had a way of providing, Rey was learning. 

 

And just like that, a small deep-seated loveseat pushed itself out of the nearest shelf, moving as if it had feet of its own. It moved up to Rey and Kylo before setting itself down and waited for them to sit. 

 

Leave it to the Storage Room to involve itself in the issue. The loveseat was cozy and intimate, there was no way they would have much space between them. 

 

It was Kylo’s turn to address the Storage Room, “You’re being pushy again,” he grumbled. 

 

In response, there was a small squeak from the loveseat and a little bit of space disappeared. Rey rolled her eyes and just took a seat before it got any smaller. Reluctantly, Kylo sat but remained on the edge of the cushion. Space was so limited now that their legs touched completely. 

 

“So do you just plan to avoid me forever?” Rey finally asked to cut the silence. 

 

Kylo looked straight ahead, “Only one of us will live forever. I only have to wait one normal human lifespan.”  It came out as a petulant mumble. 

 

Rey threw her head back against the back of the loveseat and sighed deeply. “Doesn’t it get exhausting being so extra all the time?” She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, exasperated. 

 

“Extra what?” Kylo asked, turned slightly towards her with a look of confusion. 

 

“Never mind, it’s a generational thing. Point being, you’re being so dramatic. We could just talk about this like adults, maybe with like an adult drink or something,” Rey could use something to get through this awkward conversation.

 

“If I recall, alcohol contributed to the situation,” Kylo mumbled, arms crossing over his chest. 

 

“Maybe, but alcohol just lowers your inhibitions, so you still wanted to kiss me. And anyway, there’s still the whole reincarnation thing that had nothing to do with alcohol,” Rey countered. 

 

“Rey, I don’t think it’s a good id--” but Rey cut him off. 

 

“Snoke found me again. Outside of the shop. He was going to do something to me, nothing good anyway,” Rey started to trail off, looking away from Kylo.

 

Next to her though, Kylo jumped up and glared down at her, “Why didn’t you tell?!”

 

“Well, we weren’t exactly talking, I didn’t think you would answer your phone,” she mumbled, then her eyes snapped up to his. “But I was fine, I took care of him. Gave him the ol’ zap,” she pushed out her hands like she was zapping someone. 

 

“The ol’ zap?” Kylo asked, still on edge even as he eased back into his seat.

 

Rey shrugged, “I’m still trying to understand my new powers. They just kind of happen when I’m having emotional reactions.”

 

Kylo let out a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “I think a drink is a good idea. Let’s take this out of the Storage Room, it’s being meddlesome enough as is,” he said standing up. 

 

He paused to wait for Rey to stand, then whistled loudly. A cart came zooming around a corner and without a word to each other, they climbed aboard. They didn’t look at each other the entire ride to the door. 

 

Once back in the shop, Kylo walked to the front door and flipped the sign to Closed and locked the door. 

 

“Aren’t you worried about people missing their order?” Rey asked as he passed by where she stood at the counter. 

 

Kylo shrugged, “They’ll just pick it up tomorrow.” He then pushed the one button on the panel and opened the door. He held it open for Rey who took one step then stopped and gave him a quizzical look.

 

“Your apartment? I thought we would go to the office?” 

 

“My place has better alcohol and the couches are more comfortable. I figured this was going to be a long talk,” he said and indicated that she should go first. 

 

Rey raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she walked through the door into the darkened hallway of Kylo’s apartment. 

 

As soon as she entered the living room, Rey threw herself down on the couch, kicked off her shoes then tucked her feet up under her on one end of the couch. 

 

“Please, make yourself comfortable,” Kylo deadpanned, as he walked to the kitchen and pulled out two wine glasses followed by a bottle of wine. He returned to the living room with just the glasses, now filled with a deep red wine, and handed one to Rey before taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch. 

 

Taking a tentative sip, Rey’s eyes widened in delight as the flavor hit her tongue. “This is delicious! Pinot noir is my favorite,” she took another sip. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kylo’s small smirk into his glass. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Rey asked, angling her body towards him. 

 

“Hm, it’s just curious. You’re supposed to be the reincarnation of Morgana, but she hated pinot noir. She hated most wines actually,” 

 

Taking a large gulp of her wine, Rey responded, “That’s not how reincarnation works, Kylo. I have my own personality. I’m just lucky enough to also have someone else’s memories in my head and magick powers.” 

 

“Rose told you about reincarnation and it’s not like she’s been through it before. I know you are your own person, obviously. You’re nothing like her. I told you once she used to make me laugh, but I don’t think she ever intended to be joking, I just found it funny,” Kylo looked everywhere but at Rey, finding his drink the most interesting of all. 

 

“She was intense, maybe too intense. But then again, she was the mistress of war and that’s what she knew best. Morgana was the opposite of everything I knew from my life before, and I clung to her as an escape,” Kylo continued, and Rey sat quiet, not daring to move in case he stopped talking. 

 

Then his eyes snapped up to meet hers, “But you’re not like that at all. Rey, you are smart and sarcastic, but you are also kind and inquisitive, and so strong. You are her polar opposite. And…” He stopped, averting his eyes again. 

 

In her head Rey was screaming out of frustration, wanting him to continue. But she kept quiet, letting him decide when to continue. 

 

Then his eyes snapped up to meet hers, “But you’re not like that at all. Rey, you are smart and sarcastic, but you are also kind and inquisitive, and so strong. You are her polar opposite. And…” He stopped, averting his eyes again. 

 

In her head Rey was screaming out of frustration, wanting him to continue. But she kept quiet, letting him decide when to continue. 

 

But he didn’t for several long minutes. Instead, Kylo just sat there staring into his half-empty glass of wine, lost in his own thoughts. Rey said nothing still, just sipped her wine, though it was killing her to do so. 

 

After what felt like an eternity to Rey, Kylo finally spoke again. “Rey, there’s no sense lying to you or myself. I am attracted to you, obviously, or I wouldn’t have behaved the way I did at Samhain. But I’m your boss for one, and then, there is the whole reincarnation of my former lover part as well.” 

 

He was looking at her now, his eyes wide and honest. Rey set her wine on the table and scooted herself closer to him, just shy of touching his leg. 

 

“Kylo…” she started. 

 

“I think it’s okay if you want to call me Ben. This time I mean it,” he said in almost a whisper.

 

Rey gave him a small smile, “Ben, obviously I’m into you too. I’m not saying I should be your girlfriend or anything. It’s weird enough with the reincarnation thing. But I need someone to show my place in all this, this whole world that I’m now apart of.” 

 

Now Rey paused, gathering her courage to continue. Kylo didn’t interrupt the silence, he just sat patiently watching her. “And if we do happen to enjoy spending the time together…I don’t know, maybe we’ll just see where things go?” It came off more of a question than she intended, but it was out there. 

 

There was silence from Kylo now. He looked at her, then down at his wine. Rey watched him, trying not to look too hopeful even though her stomach was doing rolls. 

 

When he set his wine down on the table and sighed, Rey held her breath and waited for the worst, for him to tell her to leave. 

 

So when Kylo leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, she didn’t respond right away, too shocked to register what was happening. Her brain finally caught up just as Kylo started to pull away and she surged forward and continued the kiss. 

 

Kylo pulled away first, but just enough to rest his forehead against Rey’s. “This is a bad idea,” he murmured to her. 

 

“I know, but you’re immortal, you’re allowed to have a few bad ideas,” she smiled back, eyes closed as she rested her head against Kylo’s. 

  
  



	18. Bad Decisions and Bridging the Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo spend some alone time and Rey gets a new way to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whole month, I feel so awful for just leaving you all hanging. I was doing NaNoWriMo for a while, so that ate up time and then all inspiration left me. 
> 
> This isn't much, it's mostly cutesy bullshit, but I wanted to give you something. I'm hoping this means my flow is back, but who knows. 
> 
> It's Rise of Skywalker week! I'm going on Saturday. But rest assured, no matter the outcome of the movie, I'm still continuing this story unchanged. 
> 
> If I don't get anything out before the end of the weekend, Happy Chanukah. And if I really don't get anything out until next week, Merry Christmas. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. See you on the other side of the saga.

It was well past midnight before they finally separated, both reluctant to do so. 

 

“I should probably get home, Finn will start to worry if I’m too late,” Rey said, though she didn’t make an effort to pull away. 

 

Kylo pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against hers so their noses were touching. “I know. I should set up a more permanent portal to your apartment. Just in case Snoke tries to repeat your last encounter.”

 

“It’s fine, Ben. It’s not that far and I can take care of myself,” now Rey did pull back a little. 

 

Kylo kept his arms around her to keep her from pulling back further, one hand run up and down her spine. “Rey, I know what you are capable of, but for my sanity, please let me do this. I won’t use it unless you’re in danger, it will just be so you can get to the shop and back without putting yourself at risk.” 

 

It would have been easy for Rey to melt into his soothing touch and agree, but just because he had been showering her with kisses and touches for hours didn’t mean she was ready to acquiesce to everything. 

 

“I still walk to classes and go to school. I still have to grocery shop and live outside of my apartment and here. Are you going to put portals to everywhere I go?” she asked, a slight accusatory tilt to her voice, though she didn’t move from his embrace. 

 

But Kylo didn’t take the bait, he simply pulled her close again. “Snoke doesn’t know anything about your normal life, so I am fairly sure he doesn’t know you’re a student. And even if he did, I have powerful friends at the university and he wouldn’t dare. He’s powerful, but not stupid.” 

 

Rey huffed as she finally did melt back into his arms, “Fine, but you only get to use it for emergencies and date nights?” 

 

“Date nights?” he asked, a bit of a laugh in his voice now. 

 

Rey nodded against his chest, “Yes, date nights. I have this suspicion that you never leave the shop, so we should have date nights and that way if Snoke tries to hunt me down I’ll have you to protect me.” 

 

Kylo kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his nose into her hair. “Sounds reasonable. We should really get you home though. We will make plans later.” 

 

Reluctantly they stood, breaking apart except for where their hands held tightly laced together. With heavy steps, Kylo led her out through the apartment door until they were standing in the darkened shop. Once the door swung closed behind them, they turned to face it. 

 

“You’re going to do what I had you do last time. Picture your door in your mind. Except this time I’ll step with you to connect the doors with a more solid tether. Ready?” He looked down at Rey and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

 

“Ready,” she responded quickly. 

 

She closed her eyes and thought of her front door, plain and white with a few scuff marks accumulated over the years with bronze letters indicating her apartment number. Beside her, she felt Kylo lean forward, probably to hit the button on the panel. 

 

“Keep thinking of your door and step forward,” Kylo instructed, tugging her hand to encourage the movement. 

 

One step forward and Rey felt the barest of breezes flutter her hair. Her eyes opened at once and she was standing in the threshold of her apartment. Before her was her living room, Finn sat on the couch just ahead of her. He was looking wide-eyed at them, the remote still clutched in his hand. Rey half-turned to look behind and she could see the backside of the shop counter clearly. 

 

Finally, she noticed Kylo was mumbling something she didn’t understand. But after a moment her doorway glowed faintly, then came a small dinging sound as a modern-looking touchpad appeared next to the door with four numbers slightly illuminated. Then the door ceased glowing and Kylo stopped his muttering. 

 

“Neat trick,” Finn said finally from across the room, going back to flipping through channels on the tv. 

 

Rey looked over the new panel and turned to Kylo, who still stood in the doorway. “Four buttons?” 

 

With his free hand, Kylo ran his fingers through his thick hair nervously. “Yeah, well one to get outside normally. Two is the shop. And three...um...three is to my place.” He looked away from her, a slight blush creeping up.

 

Rey laughed, “Is this the magick way of giving me a key to your apartment,” she whispered so only he could hear. 

 

He leveled his gaze back to her, “Something like that. Goodnight, Rey.” He leaned forward and kissed her gently, keeping it chaste since Finn was still clearly in the room. 

 

“Goodnight, Ben. See you tomorrow,” Rey said as their hands dropped. Kylo grinned at her and then with a step back, never taking his eyes off her face, he entered the shop again and the door to her apartment swung shut. 

 

Rey stood at the door for a moment, half tempted to hit the number two button just to see if it worked. 

 

“Sooooo, did you have a good shift? Because it looked like you had a really good shift,” Finn said from behind her. 

 

Whirling around, Rey saw the smirk on Finn’s face and she couldn’t help the smile that covered her face.

 

“Yeah, it was a really great shift,” she said, ariely. “I should get to bed, it’s been a day.” Rey moved away from the door reluctantly and headed towards her room. 

 

“If he hurts you, I have the right to kill him, yeah?” Finn called out as she walked past the couch. 

 

“You get first dibs, but I don’t think that’s going to be an issue,” Rey grinned harder and then rushed down the hall to her room, closing the door behind her.


	19. Abduction and the Team Assembles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey had another encounter with Aiden and Rose recruits a crew to assist Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> For my first chapter of 2020 here's some actual shit happening. Last chapter was all fluff, well this is a fluff-free chapter and some plot returns.
> 
> I just want you to know that even after TRoS this story will continue doing what it do and nothing is going to take Ben Solo from us. Nothing.
> 
> If you're up for it, I have a new fic up. It's a Hades/Persephone type story that's been in my head for weeks. It's a little darker than this and please mind the trigger warnings, but if you want to check out [The Dead Speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921901). 
> 
> Come talk or yell at me on twitter, [@clumsyrogue](https://twitter.com/clumsyrogue). 
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading. Welcome to 2020, old sport!

As much as Rey wanted to rush over to the shop first thing in the morning to see Kylo, she really needed to get a little work done. That and well, her dreams or memories, were very Kylo centric last night. 

 

Rey knew things with him were going to be odd, but knowing what it was like to kiss him as both Rey and as the Morgan in her previous life was strange. 

 

Packing up her bag, she made her way to the library. With finals coming up she expected that there would be plenty of undergrads around, but luckily she was up early enough that most were still in bed when she arrived. 

 

Setting herself up at a table by the window. It snowed overnight and the whole campus was covered in a dusting of snow. She gave herself a moment to just stare out over the expanse of white before turning to her laptop to work. 

 

As the morning progressed the library became gradually busier. The tables around Rey’s were now full of harried-looking freshmen facing their first batch of finals. But nobody bothered Rey. 

 

Around noon Rey stood from her chair to stretch out her back. Hunching over her laptop for hours had made all her limbs a little stiff. Satisfied that she was at a decent stopping point, she packed up her bag to go get lunch before starting back up again. 

 

While the library had been warm and toasty, the air outside was bitterly cold. If it had warmed since Rey was last outside, she couldn’t tell, it was still freezing. Rey hurried her way across campus, intent on spending as little time outside as possible. 

 

“Hey Rey, wait up!” a voice called from behind her.

 

Rey stopped and turned, suppressing a groan when she saw Aiden rushing towards her. 

 

“Hi Aiden,” she huffed our once he was standing in front of her. 

 

Aiden beamed at her, not picking up on her tone. “What’s up?” he asked innocently.

 

Rey stopped herself from giving a massive eye roll, “Not much. I’m off to get some lunch.”

 

Aiden didn’t even wait a beat, “Cool, I’ll join you. Let’s get that bagel place just off campus, it’s my favorite.”

 

She cursed herself, she walked right into that one. So she nodded because she was already intent on going there anyway. It wasn’t like she couldn’t ditch Aiden once she had her bagel sandwich. 

 

“So, any curveballs on the final I should be aware of?” Aiden asked with a grin.

 

“Professor Holdo writes the exam. I have no idea what she’s putting on it,” Rey mumbled in return.

 

She kept her pace brisk but Aiden had no problem matching her step and chatting at her.

 

When they reached the edge of campus, the bagel shop just across the street, Aiden stopped suddenly. Rey stopped half a step passed him and turned.

 

“Hang on a minute, I uh...need to get something out of my bag,” Aiden said, moving off the sidewalk to a space between the buildings so he wasn’t blocking the walkway. Rey followed him and crossed her arms in annoyance while he rummaged through his backpack one-handed. 

 

“Can’t it wait until we get to the cafe? It’s right there,” Rey huffed, reaching her limit of annoyance with him.

 

He must have found what he was looking for because he looked up at her, “I’m sorry, Rey.”

 

“Sorry for what?” 

 

Rey noticed a sudden change to Aiden’s face. The grin from earlier was gone and he looked pained. Then he took something out of his bag, letting the backpack drop to the ground, and shoved it into her hand and held on to her now closed fist.

 

There was a small pain in her hand from where Aiden had wrapped her fingers around the object, but before she could say or do anything, the world around them disappeared. 

 

Gone was the snowy afternoon next to campus, now she saw only red and darkness. Her feet felt like they landed hard and Aiden’s grip on her hand fell away. She dropped the item he has put there, it looked like a shard of glass, now smeared with a little bit of her own blood.

 

“Aiden, what did you do?” Rey asked trying to keep her voice from shaking. 

 

Next to her Aiden kept his head down, not meeting her gaze. “I’m really sorry, Rey. I had to. He promised me you wouldn’t be hurt.”

 

“He?” She asked, fear starting to creep in.

 

Aiden’s gaze moved from the floor to some spot over Rey’s shoulder. She didn’t want to turn around, she knew what she would find there. But still, she slowly turned and her eyes landed on a heavy desk, and behind that sat the warlock Snoke.

 

“Young Rey, we meet again,” his voice was like ice traveling up her spine, and the smile that accompanied it was terrifyingly cruel.

 

“Aiden, what the hell?!” Rey yelled over her shoulder, not daring to take her eyes off Snoke. 

 

“Please Rey, just listen to him and then everything will be fine. He promised me we could be together after this,” she could hear the fear in his voice, but she still didn’t turn from Snoke.

 

“You idiot! He wants me dead! He’s not going to give you anything,” she yelled, not caring about hurting his feelings, not when she was staring down her death.

 

She heard Aiden shift behind her, “No, he promised…”

 

If possible, Snoke’s smile became far more cruel, his stare piercing. When he spoke, it was not to address her.

 

He laughed, “Foolish child. Empty promises mean nothing to me. You have done your part, and now,” he turned his attention back to Rey, “Morgana, I shall take great pleasure in making sure your spirit stays good and dead.” 

 

Without so much as a warning, his skeletal hand shot out and behind her came the sounds of choking. Rey whirled around to see Aiden dangling several inches off the ground grabbing his threat as his face turned red.

 

“Let him go! You want me. He’s just a kid, let him go,” Rey found herself screaming now, watching helplessly as Aiden kicked the air.

 

The snapping sound filled the room like a thunderclap and then Aiden’s lifeless body collapsed into the ground.

 

The scream caught in her throat. Rey could only stare at Aiden, his eyes were wide open in terror, his mouth open as if still struggling for air. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from him, it was the first time she had ever seen a dead body, and it was horrifying. 

 

But was it the first time? A part of her asked, and in her mind, she saw flashes of battlefields, as she had seen in her dreams. The images weren’t dreams though, they were memories. Rey knew that now. She turned away from Aiden and shut her eyes tight hoping to drive the memories from her head. 

 

“Don’t tell me one body is enough to frighten the great Morrigan?” Snoke laughed bitterly. Rey opened her eyes to look up at him across the room. He still sat at his desk, the hand he had held up to kill Aiden now rested atop his desk. 

 

Rey tried to steel her gaze, but she couldn’t stop the prick of tears forming in her eyes. It only made Snoke laugh more. 

 

“You who strolled through battlefields of blood and reveled in the wars consecrated in your name. Mortality has made you weak. You were once such a formidable foe and now look at you, cowering at one insignificant death. Hiding behind old world charms and angelic magicks when you were once revered as the Phantom Queen. How far you have fallen, Morgana.” Snoke finished his speech with a mocking frown. 

 

Rather than fear, Rey now felt something akin to anger. He was mocking her. “My name is Rey. And I think mortality works just fine for me, thanks,” there was a fire in her voice now. 

 

The grin returned to Snoke’s face, “There’s that spark. I see her behind your eyes now. I see Morgana’s soul fighting for control. Let her free so I may face the Morrigan once more.”

 

A first Rey wasn’t sure what he meant, but that changed quickly. She felt it all a once, a consuming hatred that was not her own. Her whole body felt hot like she was made from an inferno. Images flashed unbidden in her mind, memories unlocking themselves as her former incarnation fought to be remembered. 

 

Battles and wars unnumbered.

 

Washing the armor of heroes long forgotten. 

 

Flying high above the world with her crow wings. 

 

Ben’s smile in their forest home. 

 

And Snoke.

 

Snoke binding her in a circle with a bright gem in his fist, binding her body to the mortal plane and then chanting a low incantation as he threw handfuls of grave dirt onto her. As he trapped her in mortal flesh. 

 

Rey was barely aware of clutching her stomach where a phantom knife had stuck long ago, where Snoke had delivered a simple killing blow to the Morrigan. She pulled her hands away, expecting to see blood, but that was only a memory. 

 

“Stop it,” she choked out, tears now flowing from her eyes. But Snoke just watched her in unbridled joy.

 

When the memories began to fade, Rey slumped to her knees as she let the tears continue to fall. “All this time Ben thought it was his mother that killed the Morrigan, that she was the only one with the power to bind a god. But it was you,” she screamed the last, her eyes flashing up to Snoke. 

 

Across the room, Snoke rose slowly from his chair and walked around his desk. The long golden coat he wore the first time Rey had met him swirled around his ankles as he approached her. Once again his hand raised and Rey felt her body leave the ground. He didn’t choke her, but that didn’t bring Rey much solace. Her feet dangled limply several inches off the ground so she had to look down at Snoke as he advanced on her. 

 

“Killing you quickly would bring me little joy. I want to make this hurt. And when I’m done with you, I will leave your broken body on the steps of that little antique shop to remind Kylo Ren of his place,” Snoke sneered. 

 

Whatever fire that was once in Rey was quickly dosed by Snoke’s chilling words and she was flooded with fear. She was just starting to learn about her power and didn’t have any way to control it enough to help her now. Her cell phone was in her bag which had slipped off her shoulder and was laying below her on the floor. Not that she knew where she was even if she could call someone. 

 

“We have a long night ahead of us, Morgana. I look forward to breaking both this body and your spirit again,” Snoke said as he began to walk, his magick pulling Rey behind him. 

 

Rey felt it finally, that growing fire as the power inside her took form. She would get out of this. The golden glow spread from her hands to her forearms and she could feel her power pushing against the magickal bonds Snoke had on her body. 

 

He whirled around and snarled, “There will be none of that!” He pulled a drawstring bag from a pocket in the gold coat and poured out a small amount onto his hand. With a gentle breath, he blew the powder onto Rey and in an instant, the power within her receded and darkness began to overtake her. 

 

The last thought that flits through her mind before the darkness consumed her was that the shell phone was still in her pocket where she always kept it.

  
  


* * *

It was ten after six and still, Rey had not shown up at the shop. Kylo told himself he wouldn’t use the door to her apartment unless it was an emergency. But he hadn’t heard from her all day and she was late, which wasn’t like her. 

 

Debating with himself a minute more, Kylo decided to just check on her. He pulled his own shell phone from the pocket of his jeans, internally rolling his eyes at himself for calling it a shell phone. 

 

“Rey, are you there?” he asked into the glow. 

 

Nothing. The shell phone remained silent. Kylo tried to taper the concern rising in his mind. He tried again. 

 

“Rey?”

 

Then a small voice responded from the glow of the shell phone, “Ben?”

 

Alarm bells went off in his head. Her voice sounded weak, nothing like her normal voice.

 

“Rey are you okay? What’s wrong, sweetheart?” it was an effort to keep his voice even. 

 

Another long pause before her weak voice came through again, she sounded so tired, “Ben. He’ll be back soon. Please. I don’t know where I am. It hurts, Ben.” 

 

Now he was in full-blown panic, “Sweetheart, what happened? Where are you?”

 

“I don’t know. Ben, I - he’s coming. Don’t say anything or he’ll know,” her voice was even more faded and then it was gone. 

 

Kylo wanted to scream, to beg her to keep talking, but she told him not to say anything. Reluctantly, he closed the shell phone not knowing what else to do. 

 

Snoke had Rey, that much he knew. There wasn’t any other ‘he’ it could be. But Kylo didn’t know where Snoke kept himself. 

 

“Fuck!” he yelled out to the empty shop. 

 

His shop phone rang suddenly, startling him. He wanted to ignore it, but he answered anyway.

 

“First Or--” 

 

“Kylo! She’s still in the city. There’s a warehouse of some kind, I’m still trying to figure it out,” the frantic voice of Rose said quickly. 

 

“Rose, I need your help. He has her, Rose and I don’t know what’s going to happen to her,” his own voice was just as frantic despite his effort to remain level. 

 

“I’m down the street. We need a plan,” Rose said hanging up.

 

Five minutes later she burst through the shop door with Finn and Poe behind her. 

 

“Where’s Rey?” Finn asked as the door slammed behind them.

 


	20. Rushed Plans and Recon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose hones in on Rey's location and Hux goes on a recon mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to ramp up the story. I still don't know how many more chapters there are going to be, but this definitely feels like we're reaching a climax. 
> 
> There's some fun Hux time in this one, indulge while I give the poor ginger more time than TROS bothered to. 
> 
> The Scoobies are gearing up to help Rey, but come on, I ain't going to let that girl be a damsel in distress. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and for all your lovely comments. You can find me on Twitter at [@clumsyrogue](https://twitter.com/clumsyrogue).

“Anything, Rose?” Kylo asked for what seemed like the 20th time in ten minutes.

 

Rose sat in a chair the Storage Room had provided, her eyes closed in concentration. Finn and Poe stood off to the side, watching her carefully. Meanwhile, Kylo paced like a caged animal, ready to leave the minute Rose could pinpoint Rey.

 

“It doesn’t work like that, Kylo. You need to be patient, I’m doing the best I can,” she shot back, annoyed, though her eyes remained closed.

 

Kylo resumed his pacing, keeping his eyes trained on Rose. 

 

“Have you tried to reach her on her cell?” Poe asked, his usual jovial tone gone.

 

“No, Poe, I didn’t think to try the most basic line of communication like a mobile. How stupid of me,” Kylo responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

 

“Ignore him. And I’ve been calling since after two when she never came home from the library. Her voicemail is full now, but I’m still trying,” Finn said, checking his phone again. 

 

“Can you try the glowy shell thing again?” Poe asked Kylo.

 

Kylo paused his pacing and shook his head, “She said not to say anything because Snoke was coming back. There’s no way to know if he’s in the room or not. Fuck, I wish there was some way I could find her using the stupid shell phone.” He held the shell phone in his hand, but his gaze was lost somewhere on the shelves of the Storage Room. 

 

He turned suddenly, facing towards Rose, who still kept her eyes shut tight in concentration. “Rose, could you find her using them? Like triangulation?” his voice sounded hopeful. 

 

Rose huffed loudly and cracked open her eyes, “I’m a psychic, not a GPS. You’ve been watching cop shows again, haven’t you?” 

 

Kylo mumbled something that nobody caught as he shoved the shell phone into his pocket, knowing it wasn’t going to be much help now. 

 

The group fell into silence then, not making eye contact as they waited for Rose to come up with something. It was driving Kylo crazy having to wait, feeling helpless. It was his fault she was taken. If he could have just cut ties with Snoke maybe Rey would still be safe.

 

“I - I think I found her, maybe,” Rose announced suddenly, causing Finn and Poe to jump. “And it’s not good. I’m calling Armie,” she added, pulling out her own phone. 

 

“We don’t need him, he has nothing to do with Rey,” Kylo spat, firmly against the ginger vampire becoming involved.

 

Rose ignored him and had Hux on the phone before the second ring. “Hi, babe. We have a problem. I need you to go down to Demon’s Row. No, I’m fine. It’s Rey, she’s been taken and I think she’s being held there. Rey. Yes, Kylo’s shop girl, Rey. Stop asking dumb questions and just get down there. Be careful and call me back.” 

 

“She’s in Demon’s Row?” Kylo asked stunned.

 

“That’s my best guess. Armie’s going to check it out, he can pass a lot better than we can down there,” Rose said, standing up from the chair finally and stretching out her limps. 

 

“What’s Demon’s Row?” Finn asked.

 

“The name says it all, really. The worst creatures live there, not fully allowed in the city so they set up their own area. It’s full of demons and dark magicks,” Rose responded with a shutter.

 

In an instant, Kylo was at the Storage Room door, “I’m going. I’m not going to argue with you Rose,” Rose closed her mouth against whatever argument she had. “I’m going and you can stay here and wait for Hux’s call. But I can’t leave her.” 

 

He was out the door in a second. Rose looked over at Finn and Poe, then darted out of the room after Kylo. The other two followed close behind. 

 

* * *

  
  


Rey felt like her entire body weighed a thousand pounds, just lifting her head took so much effort. She wasn’t sure of how much time had passed, it could have been an hour, it could have been days. 

 

The room Snoke had put her in was windowless and mostly bare, save for a plush rug, a dim lamp, and a saggy chair that she had curled herself upon. For now, she was alone, tired and drained of energy. But soon, she knew, Snoke would be back to try again. 

 

For however long he had kept her he had pushed her to release her powers. Through words and jeers, through magick, and finally, through bodily torture. He wanted Rey to unleash the power of the Morrigan within so he could harvest the power for his own before he planned to kill Rey. 

 

But she wouldn’t let him have it. Every time she felt her body heating up with the magick and saw the glowing begin she fought it, pushed it down and back within herself. No matter what, she wouldn’t give anything to Snoke. But it was taking a toll on her mentally, while Snoke was taking his toll on her physically with his torture. Fresh and dried slashes covered her arms from where Snoke had cut into her, and a bruise was already forming near her right eye. Her whole body felt pain and heavy and she knew it was only a matter of time before Snoke appeared again to continue his work. 

 

As she waited, she thought of her friends and what would happen to them once Snoke was finished with her. Finn was her brother in all but name, they had grown up under Maz’s care. They had never been parted and she was afraid for him if she didn’t make it. The thought of him being alone because of her made her feel sick. 

 

Then there was Rose, her new friend, and teacher in the ways of magick. And she was the sweetest person Rey had ever met. Before she was Rey’s friend, she was Ben’s. Would Snoke go after her just to continue to hurt Ben? Probably. 

 

What about Ben? They had just started something and it was great. She wanted to kiss him so many more times and Snoke was going to kill her. He was going to do this to Ben again just to see him suffer and submit. Ben was so kind and had been through so much in his long life. He deserved happiness, not another tragedy. Snoke had already taken so much from him. 

 

And she wasn’t going to let Snoke take anymore. 

 

Closing her eyes, Rey took deep breaths and turned her mind inwards towards the light within herself, the same light that Snoke had been trying so hard to siphon out of her. This is where the Morrigan resided.

 

“Please, help me. Give me your strength. We can’t let him win again. Please,” she mumbled to that light, pleading with it. 

The light responded by pulsing and Rey felt it through her whole body. If she was going to die today, she sure as hell was going to take Snoke with her. For Ben.

 

With a newfound resolve, Rey centered herself and waited for Snoke to return, taking comfort in the power flowing through her body. 

 

* * *

  
  


Hux crouched atop a ledge of a three-story building, his sharp eyes scanning the streets and alleys below him. He rarely came to Demon Row now that he was with Rose. She had enough light for two, even for one like him. 

 

But here is was, watching for some sign of Snoke or his ilk for Kylo and his stupid human pet. So far there was little movement, it had only been dark for an hour or two and Demon Row didn’t really get going until close to midnight. In the thirty minutes he had already been out he had seen a grand total of two low-level demons and an imp. None of them had any trace of Snoke attached to them and so Hux had not bothered. 

 

He stepped away from the ledge and walked the length of the building before jumping impossibly across the gap to the adjacent building. With an unhurried pace, he made his way to the opposite end of the building to continue his search from that vantage point. 

 

Another twenty or so minutes passed with him changing buildings and lookouts before he saw her. Phasma’s blond hair bobbed into view around a corner. Even without his enhanced eyesight, it would have been hard to miss her in the green dress. 

 

Hux lept from the building, landing on his feet with only a small jolt to his knees. Ahead of him, Phasma passed at his landing and waited for Hux’s approach. 

 

“Phasma,” Hux said curtly, nodding his head only slightly in greeting. 

 

“Armitage,” she responded with only a slight turn up of her lips, which managed to look more menacing than greeting. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you around here. Tired of living amongst the mortals already?” her voice was mocking and Hux balled his fists to keep calm.

 

“I’ve been far to busy to cavort with around with this hive of scum and villainy,” he shot back. 

 

Phasma raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, “Too busy with your new little witch girlfriend, you mean. How far you have fallen, Armitage. To think I use to respect you, we are family after all.” 

 

“Our lust for blood hardly makes us family, Phasma. But you are not my concern right now. I need to find Snoke. You know where he is,” Hux spat. He refused to play Phasma’s game, though he knew she would continue anyway.

 

Phasma’s smile was cold and would have struck fear into any warm heart. Luckily for Hux, his wasn’t. “Now, what business could you have with Snoke?” 

 

Hux narrowed his eyes, “My own business, which is none of yours. Just tell me where to find him.” 

 

Phasma tutted him, “Armitage, you should know better. I don’t trust you. So why would I tell you anything you wanted to know?” 

 

“Because you want to be left alone to live same as me. And with Snoke in the city that can’t happen. You tell me where he is, and I’ll make sure he leaves town quickly so you can go back to what you call peaceful living,” Hux crossed his arms tightly. If there was one thing he knew for certain about Phasma, it was she needed her independence.

 

Her laugh was like ice, “Well, you got me there. Just get the old bat out of town and don’t tell him I said anything and it’s a deal.” 

 

“You have my word,” Hux said, not entirely sure he could deliver but Kylo would kill him if he didn’t help. But more importantly, Rose would never forgive him if he left her friend to die. 

 

“In that case, his lair is one block that way,” she indicated down the street with one outstretched hand, “first building on the left. There are wards, of course, powerful ones. I could give you my password, but that would give me away. So you’ll just have to figure out a way in yourself. Tah!” 

 

In a human blink, she was gone, Hux could still her silhouette against the darkened streets. He didn’t bother to pursue her, it would have been useless anyway. Instead, he walked towards the direction Phasma indicated and stopped when the building was in view. The whole building radiated dark magick even from a distance. 

 

Hux tucked himself into the gap of two buildings and pulled out his cell, pulled up a number and waited for the ring. 

 

“Rosy, I found it. I’ll send you my location now. The whole place is covered in wards, so I don’t know how you plan to get it. Do you want me to stay down here?” he paused and waited for her response. “Okay, I’ll be nearby until you get here. Be careful, Rosy.” 

 

He slipped the phone into his pocket and settled deeper into the shadows between the buildings to wait. 


	21. Breaking Through and Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally faces Snoke and calls upon the aid of the Morrigan. Kylo makes a call he never thought he would make again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made you all wait long enough for this. Honestly, I'm still uncertain about this chapter, I've never really written action scenes before. I hope it's not too confusing since at one point some of the things happening are Rey and some of it is the Morrigan using Rey's body. 
> 
> In case it wasn't painfully obvious from the last 20 chapters, I don't have a beta or anything and sometimes I just get overwhelmed rereading my own stuff, so there's bound to be mistakes in here. Sorry about that.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Come find me on the bird app at [@clumsyrogue](https://twitter.com/clumsyrogue).

It was another hour of waiting before Snoke appeared again. Rey sat in the same chair no longer curled up in on herself, but instead with feet planted firmly and back straight. Her arms rested casually on the armrests and she kept her gaze fixed on the door. 

 

But she wasn’t really seeing anything in the room. Her mind was turned inwards, focusing on the golden light there, drawing on the strength of the Morrigan. The weariness she had felt until then had lifted and though the physical damage remained, she was no longer bleeding and she felt no pain. The only thing she felt now was determination. 

 

One way or another Snoke would be dead by the end of the night, of that she was certain. The certainty ran deep into her soul and Rey knew this was not her own feeling, but something more ancient, something belonging solely to the Morrigan. Rey was just the instrument of her vengeance. That might have scared her once, but that was before she stepped into Kylo’s world. 

 

In the part of her mind that still belonged solely to herself, she briefly entertained the idea that Ben would come for her. He would find her and wrap her in his arms and Snoke would be put behind them. It was unrealistic. Ben didn’t know where she was, only that Snoke had her. And never in Rey’s life had she waited around for anyone to save her, she always saved herself. And she would do it again or die trying. 

 

Then she heard his footsteps approaching from the other side of the door. With a deep breath, she pulled out of her mind and let the power wash over her. Rey felt two minds. One that was her own that was terrified and one that was bloodthirsty and ready to kill. 

 

And when the door opened, it was the Morrigan now sitting in the chair waiting for Snoke’s entrance. 

 

Snoke sensed it right away from the sudden glare that appeared on his face and the accompanying smirk. “I wondered when you would appear. You finally decided to get rid of the girl. Good. I wanted a challenge and she was weak. But you were never weak, were you, Morgana?”

 

Rey rapped her fingers against the armrest, though it was Morgana in control now. “I’ve grown tired of your games, Snoke. It is time I took my leave,” she stood, lazily, as if bored and took a step. 

 

A ball of pure electrical energy collided with her abdomen suddenly, pushing her back into the chair hard. Snoke let his hand drop from where it was extended, his cruel smile growing. 

 

“I think not, Morgana. You leave only when I say, and I’m afraid that won’t be happening. See I made the mistake last time of not binding your spirit completely. Clearly putting you in human flesh did not take care of the problem fully. I mean to rectify that mistake this time.” 

 

But she was having none of that. Instead, the Morrigan, using Rey’s body pushed off from the chair and from nothing she conjured a beautifully crafted bronze sword. It glowed with the same energy that came with the Morrigan. 

 

“You forget yourself, Snoke. I am a goddess of war. And this, this is our war,” she spat at him and then lept, sword lunging forward. 

 

With a flick of his wrist, quick as lightning, the air shimmered in front of Snoke and the sword point was stopped in mid-air less than a foot from him. Rey grunted against the sudden stop of motion, but her arm continued to push against the barrier Snoke erected around himself. 

 

They remained locked for several moments. Snoke kept his focus on his barrier, which was causing him to sweat as Rey kept pushing with her sword. There was magic radiating through the sword, bit by bit it was forcing itself through the barrier. Rey’s arm felt every bit of it. The weight of the sword and the strength behind it to push through was taking its toll on her human body and she felt the arm start to shake. 

 

But her body was out of her control and the Morrigan kept pushing through, ignoring the physical limits of Rey’s body. 

 

Then it happened simultaneously. Snoke dropped his barrier, unable to hold it against the power of the Morrigan’s sword. The bronze blade surged forward and skirted off Snoke’s side. He retaliated at that moment with another crackling blast of energy and Rey found herself flying backward across the room. But instead of the cushioning of the chair, she hit the far wall with a sickening smack and she crumpled to the floor. The sword somehow managed to stay in her hand, but Rey knew it was not because of her own actions. 

 

“I’m afraid human bodies are just not up to the task of housing immortals it would seem. But if you joined with me, Morgana. Gave me your essence, I could give you war like you’ve never seen and the blood of enough heroes to even slake your unending thirst.” 

 

Snoke’s eyes glimmered with possibility. For a moment Rey truly feared that the Morrigan would take his offer and leave to die. She sat resting her body against the wall gasping for breath. 

 

With a firm voice that didn’t betray how winded she was, the Morrigan spoke again, “You may kill this body. You may kill a hundred more I inhabit, but you will never have my power.” 

 

With barely a sound, the Morrigan changed Rey’s body into her crow form and began to take flight. The bronze sword disappeared before it could clatter to the ground. Rey felt no control over the magic this time, but with each flap of her wings, she felt the pain. Her body was already weary from before though she had stopped feeling and with Snoke’s new attacks she was barely hanging on. 

 

No matter how the Morrigan pushed inside her head though, she couldn’t make Rey dodge Snoke’s attack quicker. 

 

Twin beams of black energy slammed into the side of Rey’s crow body, now several feet off the ground where she was heading towards the door. Instantly the crow form dissolved and with nothing to keep her airborne, Rey plummeted several feet to the unforgiving wooden floor. A loud snap cut the air as Rey landed hard on her left arm and she cried out in pain as her vision cut to white briefly. 

 

Her body lay close to Snoke now and with grace and power that betrayed his frail-looking form, he delivered a swift kick to Rey’s ribs. All the air from her lungs was gone as pain radiated through her body.

 

“You have such power, Morgana and yet you can barely use it in such a fragile body. But it’s time now to surrender your essence to me,” his voice was raspy, but there was a definite glee in his words. 

 

Rey could barely move on her own. She felt her body start to leave the floor as the Morrigan ignored her pain and made to stand. But then her feet lifted off the floor and it felt as if she was floating. 

 

Before her Snoke began to chant, something low and in a guttural language Rey did not know, but she knew was a binding spell. The Morrigan struggled to move Rey’s body, but her limbs merely flopped around in mid-air, her left arm barely moving, but she cried out in pain all the same. 

 

On the ground below her, a white lit circle formed into the wood and then filled itself in. The glowing circle shot up suddenly, engulfing Rey’s body in a column of white light. The light felt like millions of tiny pinpricks all over her skin and she released a feral scream that pierced through the room. 

 

Snoke smiled. 

* * *

 

“I can’t break through this, Kylo. This is way above my level. I don’t even specialize in wards,” Rose tore her gaze from the storage building in front of them to look back at Kylo. His already tight frown hardened, it was not the answer he wanted. 

 

“Rose, she’s been in there for hours. We don’t know what he’s doing to her. You have to do something?” Kylo growled back. 

 

Hux stepped in front of Rose and glared hard at Kylo, “Hey, it’s not her fault your girlfriend got taken. Rosie has done the best she can. Maybe you should be thinking of a way in instead of putting it on other people.” 

 

Kylo growled again and took a threatening step towards Hux who bared his fanged teeth in response. 

 

“I could use my charms to get the password out of someone,” Poe piped up, drawing attention to himself and quickly diffusing the standoff between Kylo and Hux.

 

“You want to seduce a password out of some demon? Now?” Kylo asked incredulously. 

 

Poe shrugged, “It was just an idea. It’s more than what you got.” 

 

“This is stupid, can’t we just charge in?! Snoke is going to know either way we’re here, so who cares if we set off a few alarms,” Finn half yelled at the group. 

 

Rose sighed, “Because they’re not just alarm wards, there are wards of sealing and some for like causing some real damage to the person who tries to open the door. Why do you think none of us have actually touched the door?”

 

Finn crossed his arms, “Well I didn’t know that. Now I do.” 

 

“Why am I even here again?” Poe asked disgruntled, hands on his hips. 

 

Kylo rounded on him, “Because wherever there is a fight and shit going down, Poe Dameron has to be there, apparently. Your one move is to use the hypno eyes.” 

 

“I also kick people in the balls, that’s two moves!” Poe responded brightly, not letting the dire situation get the better of his good mood. 

 

Kylo threw up his hands and huffed loudly. “Whatever, I have a plan. I was just hoping one of you would have a better one because I really don’t want to do this.” 

 

“Do what?” Finn asked. 

 

Rose smiled at Kylo knowingly, “He’s going to call his mom.” 

 

“Shut up, Rose,” Kylo said, not exactly angrily. “Fuck,” he mumbled to himself after. 

 

Kylo stepped closer to the door and out of the circle of what he begrudgingly acknowledged as his friends. 

 

It had been a long time since he invoked God, but maybe his mother would listen. Maybe. She was probably going to be pissed though. 

 

Without thinking, he let his wings unfurl around his body and raised his palms to the sky as he shut his eyes. He silently began the chant of invocation in the celestial language, thinking of Rey as he did so. She was so young and vibrant and probably too good for him. And the only reason Snoke had her now was because of him and the soul inside her that she never asked for.  

 

 He stood there, arms stretched out above his head for several minutes. 

 

Behind him, he could hear his friends whispering. 

 

“What’s taking so long?” Poe stage whispered to Rose. 

 

“Poe, we’re standing next to a total building totally radiating evil, holding the evilest guy ever, and he’s trying to phone the Good Place. It’s not exactly an easy connection to make,” Finn sarcastically responded. 

 

“Do you think she’ll even answer? I wouldn’t if he was my son,” Hux asked Rose. 

 

Rose responded by lightly hitting him in the chest with the back of her hand, “Be nice. And she’ll answer. I hope. It’s the only shot we have of saving Rey.” 

 

She hit Hux again when he rolled his eyes. 

 

Ben’s arms began to strain and he had to focus hard to keep the words from tripping over themselves on his tongue. It had been so long since he had done this and it was taking more energy than he remembered to do it. 

 

Then there was brilliant white light surrounding him, he could see it behind his closed eyes and feel it tingling on his skin.

 

“Ben,” a voice that was both ethereal and comforting. 

And there she was, in robes of gold and white, his mother. She hadn’t aged since he last saw her, not that she would. She was eternal, but she appeared to him just as lovely and maternal as she always had. 

 

Behind him, he heard gasps from his friends. They couldn’t see her, couldn’t feel her presence exactly, but the light was sure to fill them just as it filled him. 

 

Tears sprung to Kylo’s eyes immediately. “Mom,” he whispered. 

 

She smiled and Kylo let the tears stream down his face. “I’m sorry, I-” 

 

“I know, Ben. Let go, sweetie. You don’t have to carry the guilt anymore,” her voice was soothing like she was talking to a child. 

 

“I’m not coming home, mom. I can’t. There’s someone -” his eyes flicked to the warehouse door, which looked so polluted next to the white light surrounding him. 

 

“She’s a sweet girl and just your match. The evil inside is strong, but I can take down these walls for you,” his mother smiled again. Then she turned and with no further movement, the light expanded against the warehouse, pushing against the darkness.

 

The resistance was there, where dark met light, but then it was no more, the wards and aura surrounding the warehouse were simply gone. 

 

His mother turned back to face him. “The rest is up to you now, Ben. I love you, son.”

 

“Thank you,” he whispered and then she was gone, taking the near blinding light with her. Kylo stood alone now facing the warehouse door. 

 

* * *

Every inch of her mind was screaming for her to move her body, do something to stop the pain, but Rey was so tired not even the will of the Morrigan could compel her limbs to move now.

 

Before her, Snoke continued to chant. His eyes were shut in concentration, the magic to hold her clearly draining him. 

 

Without Rey thinking, the bronze sword appeared again, called forth by the Morrigan. It slipped through Rey’s fingers before she could fully grasp it, her body too tired and slow to realize. Inside her mind the Morrigan was screaming in rage, berating her for her frail form. It was then that Rey knew she would die with the curses of the Morrigan in her head and the sound of Snoke’s voice chanting. She silently apologized to Ben as tears leaked from her eyes. 

 

The pinpricks of light seemed to grow more painful and she shrieked again. Snoke’s eyes snapped open at her scream, his gaze holding her captive just as much as the magick.

 

Still chanting, he turned his hand so that his palm was now facing himself. He drew his fingers closed as if coaxing something forward. All at once Rey felt as if a part of herself was suddenly ripped from her body. She screamed again as her body dropped to the floor next to the bronze sword. 

 

Snoke was no longer fixing his gaze on her but at a form made of pure golden light. From where Rey lay she could see it was the form of a woman, tall with long hair waving in an invisible breeze. All she could see was her back, but she knew this must be the spirit of the Morrigan, the one that had lived inside her all her life. 

 

It was now the Morrigan who screamed as the binding spell focused on her. Though Rey was still laying in the circle of light, the pain was gone. 

 

_ Move! _

 

She yelled at herself internally. But even a twitch hurt. And she felt so empty. 

 

But this was her chance to escape. Snoke wasn’t focused on her. Let him have the Morrigan, at least Rey could live.

 

Painfully, Rey sat up just as the room rang with Snoke’s triumphant laugh. Her hand fell to the sword and without thinking Rey’s fingers closed around it and she hefted the sword upright and used it to push herself into a standing position. Her vision swam as she got to her feet. 

 

She could barely hear the Morrigan’s screams now or Snoke’s voice. One step, then two she stumbled. But her feet took her not to the door, but closer to Snoke. The glowing circle on the ground did nothing to hold her back now and Rey stepped over it without thought.

 

When she was mere steps away, Snoke’s briefly swiveled to her. Though he didn’t stop his chant, his eyes shouted his outrage. 

 

But Rey kept going. Gathering whatever strength she had left, she hefted the bronze sword with her good arm and lunged at Snoke. 

 

This time he was too slow to break the magick and Rey’s blade struck true. The shining sword tip slid easily into Snoke’s chest, where his heart would be. The Morrigan’s screams stopped and the glowing circle disappeared altogether. 

 

Snoke’s eyes grew wide and disbelieving. “No,” the cry fell from his lips, barely a whisper. He collapsed forward against Rey. Then with a quick movement from his left hand his produced, there was sudden pain spreading through Rey abdomen. Snoke slid off her sword and fell to the floor, dead. 

 

Looking down, Rey saw a jeweled dagger sticking out of her body, Snoke’s parting gift. Her eyes scanned the room fearfully, looking for the spirit of the Morrigan. 

 

She was there in a moment, pulling her bronze sword from Snoke.

 

“I can’t save you. But this is a good death, an honorable death. Now, release my spirit, human child,” the Morrigan’s voice was devoid of emotion. 

 

Tears fell freely from Rey’s eyes now. “I don’t know how,” she whispered.

 

“You do. Search through your mind, it’s there,” the Morrigan replied harshly. 

 

Rey wanted to scream at her, she was dying and the Morrigan only cared about herself. But then the words were there, the magick pulling at the fringes of her mind. Words spilled from her lips unbidden, and ones she didn’t understand. Fingertips now tingling with magick, Rey shit her eyes to it all.

 

Moments later, when the words were gone and the magick dissipated, Rey opened her eyes and she was now alone, with only Snoke’s corpse for company. 

 

The door behind her burst open, but Rey didn’t have anything left to defend herself with. 

 

She lifted her eyes to see Kylo closely followed by her friends, and Poe. Kylo’s eyes went first to her and then to the body of Snoke. 

 

“Ben, you found me,” she stumbled forward one step before her legs gave out, no longer able to support her. 

 

But Kylo was there, catching her in his arms, and he eased them both down to the floor. 

 

He cradled her in his arms, reaching a hand up to smooth the hair away from her eyes. “I came to save you,” he said gently. 

 

A ghost of a smile formed on Rey’s lips, “You’re a little late for that.” She touched the knife still in her, Kylo clearly and not noticed. His eyes followed her movements. And when her hand came away bloody, he swore.

 

“Rey, hold on. Just let me remove this, sweetheart, and we’ll get you out of here,” he gripped the dagger handle and gently pulled it from her body. Rey cried out. She heard Finn behind Kylo make a strangled noise, but she couldn’t see him. 

 

Her eyes fluttered closed, she was so tired and so cold even in his arms. Distantly she heard her name being called, but she just couldn’t open her eyes. 

 

And then all was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, second note here. I debated making this a super long chapter and giving the resolution just right in here, but I like to make it hurt. Don't worry, guaranteed HEA, I promise.


	22. Death is only the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Rey's battle with Snoke and we're heading towards resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, it's me, out from the hole I crawled into a month ago, apparently. I'm so sorry about this, I wrote most of this ages ago, but then didn't finish. Between having a toddler and being pregnant, well I'm pretty much sleeping now during my prime writing time. I hate that I made you all wait, but I do not regret the sleep, it was glorious. 
> 
> I was going to add more to this chapter and have it be the last before an epilogue, but I really wanted to get this out now. 
> 
> I've already started the next chapter, so the wait will not be that long. I promise. So yeah, here we are at the penultimate chapter and I'm trying real hard to not get emotional. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and for sticking with me while I was being a huge flake.

Tears spilled from Kylo’s eyes unbidden. Rey laid limp in his arms, eyes closed. She looked almost like she was sleeping, but there was no movement behind her eyelids, no rise and fall of her chest for breath. The wound in her stomach was no longer bleeding, but the blood below them still remained sticky and warm. 

 

There were sobs behind him, but he barely heard them. The room seemed to shrink to just him and the lifeless body of Rey. With one hand cradling her back and neck, he pulled her close to his body and wrapped his arms around her, blinded now by his tears. She already felt cold in his arms. 

 

A comforting hand landing on his shoulder, but Kylo made no move to acknowledge the owner. 

 

“Kylo, you can do it. You can save her, it’s not too late,” Rose’s voice floated through his consciousness, though it sounded strangled as if she was fighting back her own sobs. 

 

His voice was harsh in his own ears when he responded, “I know what I have to do I just don’t know if I have the strength. It’s been so long since I did anything good with my powers.” He continued to hold on tightly to Rey’s body, unwilling to let her go. 

 

“Kylo,” Rose’s voice now came from next to his ear as she squatted down next to him. “You’ve never stopped being an angel no matter what Snoke said, you can do this. Rey needs you to do this. Her life doesn’t end here, I promise.” Her hand left his shoulders and he felt Rose move away to give him space. 

 

Tears dried on his face as he hugged Rey close again, and then slowly he reclined her against his arm, while his other hand drifted down to the mortal wound on her stomach. Closing his eyes he thought first of her smile, with eyes bright and wide like when she was making a bad joke. Then the image of her grumpy and grumbling after a bad day of class and how she still looked so beautiful. More images of her from their brief time together flashed through his mind, Rey was so full of life she practically glowed. And he couldn’t let that glow darken. 

 

It took longer than he remembered to tap into the light within himself, but it was still there, hidden and waiting for him to call upon it. It filled his body with a warmth long forgotten but still so comforting. Why had he ever turned his back on this power? It was so pure and felt right flowing through him and it was so easy to push that light out through his fingertips and down into the body of the woman in his arms. 

 

At that moment he knew no fear or doubt like he had only moments before. Instead, he knew with certainty that Rey would live. And maybe she would leave him after this, leave his world behind and just live a normal human life. Not that he would blame her. But she would live, and that was all that mattered to him now. 

 

Rey’s skin grew warm under his hand. Kylo could actually feel the skin begin to knit itself back together. His eyes remained shut tight as he concentrated still on the light, but he opened them quickly when her chest rose as her lungs took in a gulp of air. He studied her for a moment, watched as her breathing evened out, as a little rigidity returned to her once limp body. Then slowly her hazel eyes met his own and he felt the tears spring forth yet again, hot and heavy on his face. 

 

With an effort, she raised her hand ever so slightly until it came to rest on top of the hand he still held over her stomach. “Ben. You’re glowing,” she whispered, which a slight rasp in her voice. 

 

Kylo surprised himself by smiling and then a soft laugh escaped his lips. Her returning smile was bright enough to fill the room and beyond in his opinion. 

 

With slow movements, he helped her to sit up though he didn’t stop touching her even once she was upright. “How do you feel?” he asked tentatively, cradling the back of her neck while the other hand held one of Rey’s. 

 

Rey chuckled, “Like I shouldn’t feel this good after being thrown around and stabbed. Did you give me the supercharged healing or what?” 

 

“Let’s just say you were touched by an angel,” Kylo responded with a smirk as Rey let out a loud groan.

 

“Ugh, I was better off dead,” she deadpanned, trying hard not to smile. 

 

“Well if you’re going to be ungrateful…” Kylo began, feigning pulling away. Rey seized him suddenly by his shirt and pulled his lips to hers. He responded by gripping her tight and deepening the kiss. 

 

Rey was the first to pull away, but only enough to rest her forehead against his, “I’m very grateful,” she whispered. 

 

A throat cleared behind them which caused them both to look away. “There are other people in the room, so unless it’s an open invitation to the makeout session, I would like to get out of here. But hey, if we want to stay here and kiss and feel each other up, I’m okay with that too,” Poe nudged Hux in the arm with raised eyebrows. The ginger man threw Poe a disgusted look and stepped closer to Rose and grabbed her hand. 

 

“We can make out later, sweetie, but first I’m all for getting out of here,” Rose said as she pat Hux’s hand. 

  
  


“Um, Rey just died and came back and there’s still a dead guy on the floor and apparently that just makes all of you horny!” Finn half yelled to the room. Around him, they all laughed. Poe stepped closer and swung his arm around Finn’s shoulder, “Invitation was open to everyone.” 

 

“I’m with Rose, let’s get out of here. I don’t even know how long I’ve been here,” Rey said, struggling to stand before Kylo pulled her up himself. 

 

“Okay, but first,” Finn started, taking quick steps towards Rey before crushing her in an all-encompassing hug, “I’m glad you’re not dead. I was so worried!” It took no time for her to return the hug and to close her eyes to bask in the comforting presence of her oldest friend.

 

Finn is suddenly pushed out of her arms as Rose playfully shoved him aside. “My turn!” she said loudly, wrapping her arms around Rey with a tight squeeze. Both women laughed as they embraced before separating.

 

Rose stepped back next to Hux, who looked at Rey not with his usual sneer, but with a wrinkled nose. “I’d rather not hug, thanks,” he responded. 

 

“Totally fine with that,” Rey said with a grin.

 

“Well I’m all for a hug,” Poe steppes up gleefully. Before Rey could respond, Poe practically draped himself around her and it took only a moment before his hand wandered down her backside. 

 

Rey shoved him away and gave him a slap across the cheek for good measure. “Hands to yourself!” she growled. 

 

Kylo’s arms wrapped around her waist from behind as he glared at Poe over her shoulder. “Keep your hands off my girlfriend, Dameron, or I swear I will smite you,” his tone made it sound more like a promise than a threat.

 

Rey turned in his arms. “Girlfriend?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Is that okay? I know we weren’t really labeling it, but…” Kylo trailer off, cheeks pink.

 

Her smile covered her whole face, “Ben, you just saved me from being dead, so yeah, it’s more than okay. You’ve definitely earned your boyfriend badge!”

 

“Before you guys start the whole making out again, can we leave and like torch this place?” Finn asked loudly. 

 

As they all headed for the door, Kylo hung back and crouched over Snoke’s corpse. One large hand was placed on the chest of the body as Kylo shut his eyes and began to chant.

 

“What’s he doing?” Rey whispered to Rose, not wanting to interrupt Kylo.

 

“Cleansing and releasing. He’s ensuring that Snoke’s soul can’t return to this world,” Rose whispered back.

 

The group watched as pure light flowed from down Kylo’s arm and down into Snoke’s body. Where his palm connected to the body started to grow brighter before flames appeared at the point of contact. The fire spread quickly, consuming the body in seconds until there was nothing left and Kylo’s hand met air.

 

Kylo breathed out the finishing beats of the chant before he rose to his feet and crossed the room to grab Rey’s hand. “Let’s go.”

 

No further prompting needed, the group hurried out of the warehouse and back to the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again. Just in case you are worried about Rey's reaction is a little too light and happy, just stick with me. She hasn't had time to process, well anything, and she's defaulting back to a coping mechanism. Rest assured I will not just gloss over her trauma. That would be doing her a disservice and nobody is slogging through 22 chapters of fluff and bullshit with no substance. We'll leave that to the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, thank you for reading. This whole thing started as just a silly idea, but it just keeps growing. Come find me on the Twitter, [@clumsyrogue](https://twitter.com/clumsyrogue), that's for all my Reylo and D&D stuff. 
> 
> You're amazing. Thank you for reading.


End file.
